Silence and Love
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: Prompto couldn't speak to anyone and he is always getting hurt. The one thing he wanted to do most of all was bring a smile to that sad prince's face in his homeroom. What he didn't know was that Noctis wants to do the same thing for Prompto. A bond forged without interference and continues to grow into love. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or anything related to the Final Fantasy franchise.**

 **Warning: Child abuse, eating disorders, and selective mutism. YAOI! Please forgive us for any offensive materials that may insult you. You don't have to read this if any makes you feel uncomfortable.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness.

 _Please don't go. I don't want to be in here. I can't breathe. Please let me out!_

Pain.

 _It hurts. Make the pain go away._

Screams.

 _Mommy! Daddy! Please stop. It hurts!_

"Vile things like you don't deserve to live. You are a monster."

 _I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster, Daddy._

"Be grateful we took you in even though you belong in the streets like those soulless soldiers."

 _I'll be good, Mommy. I promise I'll be good._

A big, rough hand reached out grabbing a fistful of blond hair, not caring for the screams of anguish coming from the small boy. A pair of blue-violet eyes stares pleadingly and tearfully for the owner of the hand to stop hurting him. The young boy wish for his father to stop hurting him.

 _Please don't hurt me, Daddy._

Unfortunately, the boy's father didn't relinquish his tight hold of his hair. The sheer coldness in the man's eyes sends uncontrollable fear down the boy's spine, making him cry more. The man suddenly reached out with his other hand and yanked the boy's right wrist.

The blond child can only see black lines on his pale, bony wrist.

His barcode.

The reason for his existence and the cause of his pain.

"If you want to be a good boy, then hold still."

The glint from a knife was the only thing those blue-violet eyes saw before it came down to his wrist.

* * *

Prompto woke with a soundless scream, sweat clinging to his too thin shirt and eyes bright with tears, which trails down his pale, freckled cheeks. He hiccuped, trying to control his breathing but it only resulted in uneven pants. He roughly wiped away his tears before sitting up on his bed. Tucking his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Prompto bury his head into his knees. He let out quiet sobs, trembling from the aftermath of his nightmare.

Night terrors weren't new for him. He had them every night for as long as he can remember.

They were either the same dreams of his adopted parents abusing him or someone else hurting him. Sometimes, Prompto dreamt of lying in deep, cold darkness where the walls around him are too cramp to move around. He would hear a deep, dark laugh, sounding as though the owner was enjoying watching Prompto's torment.

Watching him break even further apart.

Those dreams were the ones that terrifies Prompto the most.

When his breathing was somewhat even, Prompto lifted his tired blue-violet eyes towards his window. He can see peaks of light edging at the horizon meaning dawn would break soon. It also means he has to get ready for school soon.

Normally, no child would consider waking up at the break of dawn just to go to school, but Prompto was no normal child. His nightmares plagued his mind every night, stripping his ability to sleep peacefully. Not only that, his school takes about an hour to walk from his home.

 _At least, I could get decent pictures of the sunrise._

With that in mind, Prompto carefully gets out of bed, shivering from the coldness when his bare feet touches the wooden floor. He went on with his morning routine: brushing his teeth, washing his face, gingerly wiping away the sweat from his body with a wet towel, brushing his hair, and wrapping a bandage around his right wrist.

He ignores the fading bruises and scars decorated on his person.

 _You can get hurt so many times and you wonder when the pain will lessen. It doesn't._

Prompto quickly got dressed into his white T-shirt which was swallowed by his oversized dark-grey hoodie, a pair of faded jeans, white socks, a wristband over his bandage-covered wrist, and shuffling into his worn out tennis shoes.

His clothes practically drowned him, but they managed to stay on.

He puts on his black rimmed glasses while packing his notebooks, pencils, sketchbook, towel, first-aid kit (he was clumsy sometimes), and an umbrella (it was suppose to rain later in the afternoon) carefully into his backpack. He fetch his camera that has a baby chocobo and a moogle charm hanging from the strap.

Soft calls of "Kupo!" and "Kweh!" rang throughout his bedroom.

Within seconds, a pair of light and sparkles appeared, transforming into a chocobo chick and a moogle. The chocobo chick was small, fluffy, and yellow with obsidian eyes. Her name was Kiki. The moogle was white with a big red nose, a pair of red bat-like wings, a red pom-pom on its head, and is carrying a wand with a clock attach on top. His name was Koko.

Both flew towards Prompto to give him hugs and cuddles. He can't help but give soundless giggle at their show of affections.

Prompto loves them. They were his precious friends ever since he first saw them.

"Prompto kupo! Good morning kupo!" Koko greeted. He sat on Prompto's shoulder while twirling his clock wand.

"Kweh, kweh!" Kiki chirped her greetings while snuggling into Prompto's other shoulder.

He, in return, gently smiled back at them. Just seeing his little friends washes away the lingering nightmare from his mind.

"Will Prompto take pictures again kupo? Or will you draw instead kupo?" the moogle questioned. Koko sees the camera shifted up. "Take pictures kupo!" He waved his wand excitingly, knowing the shots his caretaker takes will be good.

"Kweh! Kweh!" Kiki chirped back happily. She also loves the pictures Prompto took especially ones filled with nature. She flew out of the room wanting to go outside and greet the dawn.

Prompto followed her out with his backpack and camera in hand, not even stopping for breakfast.

 _Can't eat when there is nothing there to find._

"Prompto not eating again kupo?" Koko asked, worried for Prompto's lack of appetite. The moogle knows well enough that humans need some food for energy especially in the morning. Sadly, Koko knows why his caretaker couldn't eat.

The blond boy shook his head as he went out of the apartment and locked the door. One time, he received nasty bruises on his chest for not properly locking the door. Prompto found Kiki waiting for them down the stairway. She flew back to them, landing inside of Prompto's hoodie pocket. "Kweh!"

Prompto lets out a soundless giggle as he walks away from his apartment complex and down the street to his school. The sky was brightening up as the sun rises and the air was cool and crisp. He loves these kinds of morning, no sound other than birds chirping and a soft breezes rustling through the trees near him.

He occasionally took shots of the flowers and buildings around him. One or two shots of the horizon with the sun peaking at the edge of the shot, giving the picture a luminous glow. Sometimes, Koko and Kiki will point out random places and objects for Prompto to take pictures of. At least once or twice, there will be a chocobo or a moogle somewhere in a couple of shots. Overall, they were having a fun time being together.

An hour seems to pass by quickly because Prompto was already at the school gates. The gates were already opened for the faculty who comes in early to prepare for classes. Prompto was always the first student to come so he wouldn't be surrounded by many people. He sighed, pushing his glasses back up.

 _They wouldn't want a monster like me around them._

"Prompto shouldn't look so sad kupo," Koko whispered, worried at the dull glint in those blue-violet eyes.

"Kweh, kweh," Kiki softly chirped, agreeing with her fellow familiar. She never like the idea of her blond caretaker to be miserable in any way.

He never did anything to deserve such pain.

Prompto gently petted them, smiling to ease their worries. He was happy to know how much they care for him even when he doesn't deserve such kindness.

 _You two deserve someone who is more worthy than me._

Seeing their blond smiled, Koko and Kiki relaxed a bit, but kept cuddling him after sensing his self-doubts. They continued their way to Prompto's homeroom, not worry of people seeing a chocobo and moogle hanging around with a young boy.

Normal humans wouldn't be able to see them anyways unless they have the special requirements to do so.

Prompto entered his homeroom, noticing his teacher wasn't around. Which was fine to begin with because he knows he will breakdown if anyone were to try to speak to him. He would rather blend into the background and keep to himself without wanting to bother anyone.

Besides, there was something he has to do before anyone could see him.

Prompto sat down in his usual seat; a corner desk at the very back row, closest to the rear classroom door. He would love to have a seat next to the window instead, but that spot was taken by a certain prince.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

The only son of King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII and heir to the Kingdom of Lucis.

And possibly the only person in the whole freaking universe Prompto wanted to try to befriend.

Prompto first noticed the prince during the first day of their first year of middle school. You would think being a prince would make you overjoy of having people's undivided attention (the blond would rather die than have the many eyes staring at him), but the raven boy would immediately excuse himself as politely as possible to avoid talking with anyone. He stared outside the window or sleep on his desk most of the first day, only speaking when asked by their teacher. The prince has this familiar dull glint in those blue eyes that pulls Prompto's heart.

This pattern continues for the next few months and not a single person made the effort to speak to the prince (if you don't count the number of girls trying to act cute and flirt with the poor raven).

A loner. A prince isolating himself even when surrounded by many people. Someone who was like Prompto in some ways. Someone who was in their own dark world despite being in the light.

Prompto wanted to do something for the prince every time he sees the same lonely expression he knows mirrors his own face.

"Is Prompto going to give the prince another picture kupo?" Koko asked.

The blond nodded, pulling out his sketchbook. He turned the pages to find his latest sketch: a colored portrait of the park near the school. In the drawing, it contained a pond with several trees and many types of flowers around it with the sky turning a bit red and orange from the sunset. The scene gave off a serene feeling, comforting anyone who lay their eyes on such vision.

At the corner of the sketch was a photo of the same exact scene attached with a paperclip. Behind the photo was a little message:

 **The park is beautiful during a sunset every time I visit. It always relaxes me when I get tired or stressed. The tree (the big one near the pond) I sit next to is always comfortable to take naps. You should try it too. *\\(^o^)/***

Prompto pulled the drawing and photo out of his sketchbook and handed both of them to Kiki. The little chocobo chirped and flew to its destination, placing the sketch and photo inside the prince's desk before flying back to Prompto and Koko.

"Kweh?" the chocobo asked if she did a good job. Prompto gently caressed her, appreciating her effort for doing this little mission for him. The chocobo chick snuggled into his hand, loving the soft and gentle touch of her caretaker.

Before long, there soft noises coming from outside indicating more people are now coming. Koko and Kiki gave Prompto one last hug before transforming back into charms on his camera. The blond boy smiled lovingly at the charms as he placed his camera back into his backpack.

Students began pouring into the building and classrooms. With the room filled with people, Prompto tried to keep himself from shaking. The increased noise level started to irritate his head, but he kept his focus on his notebook, distracting himself from looking at the mass of people around him.

Fiddling with the sleeves of his grey hoodie, Prompto noticed from the corner of his eye was Prince Noctis sitting down at his desk. The raven has his head lean onto his hand, looking out of the window. The morning glow shining on the prince was breathtaking, making the raven seem not of this world.

Prompto's fingers itches for his camera to take such a rare sight.

The bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom. The teacher quickly tells the rest of the class to be seated.

The school went on as usual; boring lesson, boring teachers, school lunches that seen better days (still taste better than nothing), students falling asleep, and so on. Prompto sympathized with some students, but he needs good grades to keep his adopted parents satisfy.

Though, he barely pay any attention to the last lesson of the day, not because the blond didn't understand (he was a math and science wiz, thank you very much), but noticed from the corner of his eye was the prince reaching inside his desk and pulling out the sketch and photo Kiki delivered.

Prompto could hear his heart beating louder, almost drowning out his teacher's lecture. His hand tighten around his pencil, reigning in his desire to fully look at the prince. He could feel himself heating up at the fact the prince was going to look at his pictures.

 _I hope he likes them._

* * *

Noctis was bored.

Nothing new if you know the raven well enough (ask Ignis or Gladio). His teacher went on about probability and fractions which he can care less about. Most of the things entered one end of his ear and exited through the other.

 _When will I ever use fractions when ruling over a kingdom?_

Noctis sighs, turning his head towards the window. It was a dreary day outside. Dark clouds covering the sky and the sound of thunder rumbling.

Astrals, he despises when it rains. The aching pain from his back injury acts up when the days get like this.

The prince sighs when he noticed something peeking out of his desk. He blinks before realizing it was _one of those_ again.

Noctis carefully pulls out both the sketch and photo without drawing anyone's attention. His blue eyes scanned the sketch and it never seems to cease to amaze him how well-done each detail was drawn. Each pencil stroke was carefully drawn and shaded beautifully; the colors added to the sketch brought it to life. The entire scene was like the one in the photo too.

Speaking of the photo, Noctis picked it up and turned the picture around. His lips quirked up to a tiny smile at the little message. It was goofy and thoughtful.

He never found out why, how, or who gave these to him, but they did make him feel better. Sometimes, the prince wishes he could meet the person who gave him the little light that shined like a beacon in his dark world.

It felt much different than the messages he and Luna exchanged over the last fours years in their little book.

Don't get him wrong, Noctis always felt relieved knowing his childhood friend was safe even when she was a prisoner on her own land. But the sketches and photos his secret friend (if Noctis could call him or her that) placed in his desk almost each day gave him something he haven't felt in a long time.

Happiness.

It was weird. Someone, who wasn't duty-bound or trying to get on his good side, was making Noctis feel better about himself. That the next day will be better than yesterday. That the world was alright even when there are times the prince feels like giving up. His chest felt lighter. His mind was clearer. He felt like he can breathe again.

Noctis traced the message with his fingers. As usual, the sender never sign their name, but the prince always sense they were nearby somehow.

He wishes he can meet the person and thank him or her for doing this.

Noctis turned his head towards the window again, but his tiny smile didn't leave his face,

 _Where are you?_

If Noctis was more aware of his surroundings, then he would have felt a pair of blue-violet eyes watching him, smiling contently at a job well-done.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this was a good start if I say so myself. Ain't that right, Cousin?**

 **BLANK: You can say that again. Even though it pains me to help write our Sunshine (Prompto) in a miserable life later on, I know there will be fluff too.**

 **I hope we did well for our first time writing for this particular fandom. Final Fantasy XV is one of our favorites despite the ending being left to be desire. As you know, this is an AU! I will say this now: Pryna never got hurt and Prompto never receive a letter from Luna.**

 **BLANK: Prompto is much more different here. Two of the important changes here is that he isn't chubby and that he's selectively mute. We have reasons as to why we decided to write it like this, but we aren't saying.**

 **If you didn't already know, the official pairings so far are Noctis/Prompto and Gladiolus/Ignis. We might add more, but who knows!**

 **BLANK: Leave a review because they will help us write better and faster. Any flames or bad attitude such as saying you hate this story without any reasons will automatically get flag. If you don't have anything good to say, keep them to yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: A bit of fluff. A bit of humor. A bit of angst. Mention of self-harm.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Somewhere in another realm, there stood a fox. He had long ears, a small snout, and a puffy tail. The fox had pale-blue fur, brown eyes, and a ruby horn right in the center of his forehead.

His name was Carbuncle. A dear companion of Prince Noctis.

He was relaxing against a tree, enjoying the sound of nature around him. The realm was usually darker and less peaceful given how his prince dealt with his duty-bound life. A few months ago, the realm became sunnier and calming. No shadows creeping in like snakes or illusionary monsters trying to scare the magical fox.

Carbuncle have always stay by his prince's side especially through difficult times including the time when Noctis fell into a coma after being attacked by an Imperial soldier. He also protects Noctis from the nightmares that plagued the young boy's dreams.

Lately, Carbuncle noticed his prince's moods were better than before. Noctis was a bit happier and the dullness in his blue eyes was appearing less and less almost each week. He taken his studies more seriously (though he still complains) and made an effort to show up for training with Gladio now (somehow complains more).

The magical fox knew most people in the Citadel wonders what could cause the prince's sudden desire to be more active.

King Regis has been curious as to why his son seems more in good spirits than his usual quiet, somber demeanor. During their, unfortunately rare, dinner together, Regis can see his son smiling (although small) and his eyes much brighter. What could cause such transformation within his son?

Gladio was worried that Noctis might have been affected by an illness and he told Ignis such. However, Ignis quickly dismissed such ludicrous notion because no illness would ever cause the Prince of Laziness and Sleep Until Noon to _willingly_ do _work_.

That made Carbuncle laugh every time.

In all seriousness, the fox wasn't ignorant to the fact that this change appeared more often when Noctis was looking over a neat pile of sketches and photos he secretly kept inside his locked drawer. Sometimes, Carbuncle would materialize next to Noctis and look over the pictures too.

The most recent one he caught a glimpse of (when checking in on Noctis during school) was the park that had a pond during a sunset.

The fox sensed a familiar magical touch from them. A magical touch he recognized from a time before.

 _To think I would meet you guys again._

"CARBUNCLE KUPO!"

"KWEH!"

Twin calls from above startled the fox from his thoughts. Looking up, he had a face full of something yellow and fluffy with wings. He was then bulldozed onto his backside by something much bigger and whiter.

"We miss you kupo! Been a long time since kupo!" the moogle yelled, excited to see his old friend again.

"Kweh!" the little chocobo chirped loudly, agreeing with her larger companion.

Carbuncle tried to free himself from their death-gripping hug, but it only made their hold of him tighter if possible. "Guys! Can't,,,breathe… You're...crushing me!"

When he felt both the chocobo and moogle loosen up their death hug, the fox scrambled to sit up and get the oxygen flowing back into his lungs.

 _Note to self: Don't excite them or they will accidentally kill you._

Shaking off the almost dying experience, Carbuncle looked over the now apologetic, guilty duo. Both the moogle and little chocobo sported a sad, kicked puppy face that will make any strong-will beings feel like complete jerks.

"We're sorry kupo. We want too see Carbuncle again, but got carried away kupo," the moogle said, drawing little circles on the dirt with his clock wand. The fox can see the his wings drooped down, expressing the moogle's guilt.

"Kweh…" the chocobo chirped softly, hiding behind her little wings, expressing her shame of her recent action.

Carbuncle sighed, not feeling like scolding the two for their rambunctious actions.

 _I swear these two could get away with murder just by looking like that._

"It's fine, guys. I know you didn't mean to almost suffocate me to death, but everythings all right now. Look, no broken paws or a crooked horn," Carbuncle teased, trying to lighten the mood up.

It worked apparently since the duo immediately perked up.

And Carbuncle suffers through another death-gripping hug.

"Carbuncle is so kind kupo! Love Carbuncle so much kupo!" the moogle cried, joyous of his fox friend's gentle soul.

"Kweh, kweh!" the little chocobo chirped happily, snuggling into the fox's cheek.

Carbuncle can only internally weep at his suffering.

 _Why me?!_

* * *

After another almost dying experience, the three creatures settled down next to the tree Carbuncle was relaxing against moments ago.

"So, do you guys have new names now? You wouldn't be able to get into this realm without some sort of anchor in the Human Realm," the fox said, curious of his old friends' new lives.

The moogle answered, "Well, my name is Koko now kupo. Our caretaker thought this was a good name for me kupo."

Koko raised his clock wand and gently tapped the little chocobo's head. A pale-red glowing light cloaked around the chocobo and a speech bubble appeared.

" **And my name right now is Kiki! It sound so cute and I love it!"** the little chocobo - Kiki - chirped cheerfully. **"Prompto is the most kindest, sweetest, and gentlest boy! He always let us hug him, cuddle with him, and snuggle with him whenever we want."**

Koko nodded, agreeing with his smaller companion. "He tries to be optimistic as possible even though he's shy kupo. He has an eye for the natural beauty of the world and he can draws like no other kupo."

" **He also made time for all three of us to play together despite being so busy."**

"He smiles like the sun and makes each day brighter than the last kupo. Not only that, he looks as adorable as Kiki over here kupo!"

Carbuncle chuckled at their adoration and love for their current summoner. Whoever this boy was left quite an impression on the duo. It reminded him how those sketches and photos left an impression on his prince.

And they happened to have traces of both Koko and Kiki's magical signatures.

"This boy sounds like a darling. Does he by any chance take pictures too?" the fox asked innocently. He was curious if the boy in question was the same person that made Noctis change or if it was just a coincidence.

Kiki flapped her wings. **"Yeah! He takes amazing pictures of almost everything. He can make a deserted road look like something from a painting."**

"My favorite was the one when we were at the park kupo. The sunset there was absolutely gorgeous kupo!" Koko fondly remembered.

" **The tree next to the pond was a great spot to take a nap. You'll always feel peaceful there."**

 _Oh, this is too good to be true._

If Carbuncle was any lesser creature with magical powers, he would have whoop loudly while prancing around like an idiot. But he wasn't any lesser creature so he settled for a grin - though it might came out weirdly seeing how the other two were just staring.

"Carbuncle alright kupo?" Koko asked, concerned at his fox friend's strange behavior.

" **Did we say something weird?"** Kiki questioned, tilting her head cutely.

Carbuncle, sitting on his hind legs, rubbed his paws together. "You guys already know my summoner happens to be Prince Noctis, right?"

Koko and Kiki nodded. It wasn't a mystery that Carbuncle was the guardian spirit of the Lucis family for many generations. In fact, if it weren't for the fox's guidance, many members of the royal family would have been lost.

"Well lately, he has been receiving strange gifts from somebody. Gifts consisted of well-drawn sketches and photos with little messages. The most recent one happened to be a park with a pond during a sunset. Now, doesn't that sound familiar to you guys?" the fox asked, grinning wider at the shocked faces of the duo.

 _Hook, line, and sinker!_

"Even more surprising, the sketches and photos have traces of both your magical signatures. Now, how can that be?" Carbuncle continues, feigning confusion. On the inside, he was enjoying seeing his old friends squirm.

But for the most part, the fox was more concerned with how Kiki was about to burst into tears and how Koko looks like he wants to pass out or run.

Kiki turned towards Koko, **"We should tell Carbuncle. He might be able to help Prompto. His nightmares are more worse than before."**

Koko mulled over his thoughts and Kiki's plead. She was right though; Prompto's night terrors are becoming more dangerous after each night. Sometimes, they found him sitting on his bed staring at nothing or crying.

A few times before, he would collapse from lack of sleep and wouldn't wake up for hours.

Other times, they will find him sleepwalking or not sleeping at all.

But one time, they found Prompto holding a kitchen knife over his right wrist.

Right over his barcode.

They can protect Prompto from anything, but they couldn't save him from his nightmares, the darkness that plagues his mind for many years.

They need help and help was right in front of them.

Koko turned back towards Carbuncle. The moogle tighten his hold on his clock wand as though it will give him the courage to speak. "You're right kupo. Prompto was the one who send those sketches and photos to your Prince Noctis kupo. He wanted to befriend the prince, but his own darkness kept him at bay kupo. Prompto is in danger kupo."

Carbuncle can see the moogle trembling as he desperately speaks. The fox perked up to hear Kiki softly chirped, almost hearing the tears in her small voice.

" **People who were suppose to love him and protect him are ruining Prompto. They are making him feel like he's not worth anything. But that's wrong! He's worth more than the whole entire universe to us!"** the little chocobo cried, hugging her larger companion. **"We kept hearing it is not his fate to be happy yet. But it might be too late if we wait!"**

Koko embraced Kiki in attempt to comfort both of them. He pleaded, "Please save Prompto kupo. He's all alone if we're not there kupo. We don't know what to do anymore kupo."

Carbuncle's heart goes out to them. He silently walked towards them and curled around their embrace. He was going to help them no matter what.

Even if it means going against the Astrals' will.

"I will help Prompto. By my honor, I will save Prompto. Even if it isn't me, I know who can. They will both save each other. They need each other," Carbuncle whispered, determination and promise lining his words.

"And this time, no one will die by the Astrals' doing. They have done enough."

The three continued to embrace one another, seeking warmth and comfort from their unbroken bond.

A promise to be kept. A vow to not be broken. A desperate plea for a new day for the people they love.

They will save them.

Whether the Gods or Goddesses Themselves like it or not.

* * *

School was over and almost everyone returned to their homes.

The ones who couldn't leave the school grounds yet were those who has detention, extracurricular activities, or are still waiting for their ride home.

Noctis was one of those who are waiting.

 _This is one of those rare times Ignis decides to be late. I wonder if Gladio has anything to do with it._

Noctis ended his train of thought right there. He didn't even want to know what's going on between his older friends.

He sighed, leaning against the wall of a building. He was bored. Extremely bored. He wanted to go home and sleep or play King's Knight. If he feels up to it, he would either finish his homework or go training with Gladio.

Just thinking about it makes him more exhausted.

A familiar chime went off from his phone. Unlocking his phone, he grinned at the text from Carbuncle, but that grin turn into a frown immediately.

" **Noct, there's trouble and someone needs your help ASAP."**

"What?" the prince questioned, not understanding what's going on. Another chime went off.

" **Can't explain now, but the person you are looking for needs your help. Plus, I don't think those big kids are looking for a friendly chat. Be quick! They are on the other side of the building you are leaning against."**

Blue eyes widen at the implication. He didn't need to question how Carbuncle manage to obtain such information because the fox just knows. He quickly made his way around the building to where Carbuncle said.

If the person who placed those pictures in his desk is in trouble, then who was he to pass up the chance to finally meet that person.

 _I wish we would meet in a different circumstance though._

Rounding the corner, he immediately took in the scene.

Three boys who looks about two years older than Noctis. They were infamous around school for getting into trouble and stacking as many detentions as possible for anything including tormenting those younger than them.

In other words, they are complete bullies.

To prove his point, Noctis also see a blond boy much smaller than them, huddling against the wall and throwing his arms over his head in attempts to protect himself. Next to him were objects most likely belong to the blond boy. What caught his attention the most were the sketchbook, a camera, and scatter photos.

The same ones Noctis have in his secret drawer.

 _I found you._

Noctis saw one of the bullies, Jerk #1, raised his fist up to punch the blond boy, who curled in more as a result.

"Hey!" the prince yelled.

Jerk #1 stopped his action and everyone turned to see the Prince of Lucis standing right behind them.

"What is he doing here?!" Jerk #2 screamed, panicking over the fact the prince himself caught them.

"I don't know, but we need to scram!" Jerk #3 shouted back.

What they been yelling about wasn't important to Noctis. What caught the raven's attention the most was the sight of of the blond boy's eyes.

Blue-violets.

 _Pretty._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, we left that cliffhanger. Don't hate us for that!**

 **BLANK: Hey, at least Noctis got the chance to meet Prompto. Not only that, we even wrote Carbuncle meeting Koko and Kiki. Yes, they are actually friends and they are much older than you think.**

 **We hope we didn't rush the story, but I had the urge to write their meeting like this. They will officially introduce themselves next chapter. I just need to figure out how because my cousin and I kept changing what we want to write. (laughs)**

 **BLANK: It makes things interesting in my opinion. (smirks) We will update soon depending on how much free time we have left.**

 **Also, a shout out to our favorite reviewer! Thank you for your support, DragonGem777! You are an inspiration to us and this is our gift to you! Hope you like it!**

 **BLANK: Also a P.S.A from us: Bullying is wrong. If you see someone who is bullied or you are victim to bullying, it's important to tell someone, either your parents or someone you trust. It's alright to be afraid because you are just human. Sometimes, the hardest part is standing up for yourself even when things are hopeless. You don't have to by my words, but it makes a difference when you tell someone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Panic attacks, some angst, and a dash of fluff. Also, use of language (thank Gladio for that)**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Koko and Kiki aren't going to like this._

Prompto didn't know how he ended up in this situation. He just want to take pictures of the flowers around school and maybe do a few sketches in the library, but these bullies decides today will be a good day to beat him up like a ragdoll.

Trembling, Prompto leaned against the wall of the building. His knees gave away from both the pain he received and the exhaustion from last night.

His fading bruises have new bruises over them and it hurts like hell. But the taunting from the bullies were just as hurtful.

"Why don't you say something, huh?"

"This runt probably too scared to say anything. Come on, cat got your tongue."

"This is getting way too easy. Let's hurry up and finish this."

Huddling close to the wall, he crossed his arms over his head like a protective barrier. He always knew what to do when someone wants to hit you.

Cover your head and curl inward to prevent any bone breaking or injuring any vital organs.

 _I have enough practice with this._

Prompto flinched and bit back a whimper when he hears one of the older boys move in closer to his vulnerable state. He closed his blue-violet eyes and fearfully waited for more upcoming punches and kicks.

They didn't come.

"Hey!"

It was another voice that made the bullies stepped back, judging by the sound of the footsteps fading away from his fetal position. Opening his eyes, Prompto lifted his head up to only stared straight into familiar blue eyes.

Piercing blue eyes framed by raven hair locked onto his own blue-violets.

Prompto choked back a sob of relief.

 _I wonder if this is how princesses feels when their prince comes to save them in fairy tales._

Then, it hit the blond boy that the prince in question was Prince Noctis himself. And he saw Prompto like this. Weak, vulnerable, and afraid. The prince will probably not want to be near someone who is a burden. Someone who can't be friends with because of who he is.

 _Why are you here?_

It was getting hard to breathe and Prompto felt that the air around him was thinning. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears. He's probably shaking because his hands were trembling. Tears struggling to be let out. The vision was fading in and out as Prompto tried to control his breathing.

He didn't hear the bullies running away from him or the slow approaching Prince of Lucis. All the blond could hear was his own heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart.

Prompto felt a hand touching his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. Hesitantly, he focused his gaze towards the person kneeling in front of his somewhat curled body.

It was Prince Noctis again.

Those blue eyes were filled with confusion, slight panic, worry, and concern. The last two were quite foreign to the blond because no one besides Koko and Kiki will express any concern or worry for someone like him.

 _Why?_

Prompto didn't understand what was happening anymore. He can see the raven's lips moving, forming words he could barely hear. The hand on his cheek was slightly trembling, but it didn't move away. He felt another hand grasping onto one of his own.

His breath hitched at the physical contact. It was warm and solid, almost bring new tears in his eyes.

Shuddering at the warmth emitted from the prince's hands, Prompto began to slowly breathe better. His heart rate easing back to steady beats. He can finally hear what words the prince was saying.

"Everythings going to be alright. Nothing will hurt you. It's okay now. Please don't cry. You're safe now."

It only brought more tears in Prompto's blue-violet eyes which are now trickling down his freckled cheeks once more. No one but his friends ever comfort him with such warmth and (dare he thinks) care.

 _Why me?_

Feeling lightheaded, his body sagged forward and his conscious fading away. He was so tired and exhausted. He wants to sleep and hopefully dream of nothing.

Prompto didn't feel a pair of strong arms catching him as he falls into darkness, only hearing another heartbeat lulling him into a deep slumber.

* * *

Noctis, honest to the Astrals, hates bullies. Especially ones who don't know when to quit.

"Look, I think we all know who the principal will believe when I come to him about certain students conducting unsavory actions towards one of their own. So, why don't you three run along and never bother that kid over there ever again," the prince said, smoothly and collectively. Just to drive his point home, Noctis glared at them for good measure. "If not, then I won't hesitate to call for the school's security officers and explain to them what's happening."

Ignis has always said words are most effective when used in a calmly, matter-of-fact tone. Gladio added that glaring into their eyes like a predator helps get your point across. A bit of fear can go a long way he said.

Of course, that comment earned the future Shield a well-placed smack to the back of the head from the future Advisor.

After he calmly threatened them of exposing their acts of violence and bullying to their principal (he needs to thank Ignis and Gladio later), they ran with their tails between their legs.

As he knelt down in front of the blond, Noctis was terrified of seeing the small boy trembling and possibly crying. He hardly knows what to do in situations like this.

 _This is more Specs' department._

Awkwardly, the prince waited for the blond to calm down, but it was proven useless seeing how the other was breathing too heavily. His eyes widen at the tears trickling down those freckled cheeks. Without warning, Noctis carefully placed his hand on the blond's cheeks and wiped away those tears.

It finally got a reaction as the blond lifted his head. Noctis paused a moment to drink in those blue-violet eyes. They were almost like the color of Luna's favorite flowers, sylleblossoms.

 _Yet, they are much more beautiful than the flowers themselves._

Noctis backtracked his thoughts, bewildered at the fact he called another boy's eyes beautiful. That...was something he would rather keep to himself, knowing full well Gladio will tease him for the rest of his life if his future Shield caught wind of such embarrassing information.

Shaking his head, the raven turned his attention back to the blond. "Hey, are you alright now?" Noctis asked. The fogginess in those blue-violet eyes didn't fade meaning the blond is not entirely focus on the prince words.

Biting a bit of his inside cheeks, Noctis hesitantly placed his other hand on top of the blond's trembling one. He hoped the connection would anchor the smaller boy back to reality.

It must had been the right move because he heard a quiet gasp from the other. The heaving chest was slowing down and those glassy eyes were becoming a bit more clearer despite the tears still threatening to fall. Noctis took another chance to say something, "Everythings going to be alright. Nothing will hurt you. It's okay now. Please don't cry. You're safe now."

Of course, that triggers the oncoming tears again.

 _Astrals, I suck at this._

Before the prince could say anything else, the blond sagged forward. With quick reflexes, Noctis caught the falling boy in his arms. Carefully cradling the tired body, he checked to see if the blond was still conscious.

Judging by the even breaths and closed eyes, the boy must have fainted.

 _Can't really blame him._

Noctis sighed, not knowing what to do next. As though the Astrals was answering his silent prayers, the prince's phone went off with a familiar ring.

"Hey Specs," Noctis answered, holding up the blond gently against his chest. He didn't have the heart to lay him down on the dirty ground.

"Your Highness, I apologize for coming to pick you up so late. Gladio decided to come along, but it took a while for him to get ready," Ignis said, slightly annoyed at the fact he was late. "I need to know where you are. The weather forecasted a thunderstorm and I don't want you to be sick."

"I'm at the other side of the building you are next to. I also need your help over here too. You might want to hurry up," Noctis urged. He honestly didn't want to get caught in a storm especially with precious cargo in his arms.

"We are on our way," Ignis said, ending the call.

Noctis put away his phone and sighed. He readjusted the blond so his head lays comfortably against the junction of the prince's neck. Noctis can feel the warm even breaths against his skin.

Blue eyes scanned the scattered objects before coming across a sketchbook. Curiously, he picked it up and opened to the first page. Inside, there was a name. A name the prince will forever engrave to his heart and soul.

"Prompto...Argentum…" Noctis pronounced delicately. It was a nice name to say.

Looking down at the slumber blond, the raven can't help but smile.

 _I finally found you._

* * *

Ignis expects many things from Noctis' request for help. Ranging anything from getting in trouble or possibly in pain from his old back injury. Rainy weather can do that to any spinal injury especially for His Highness's case.

What he didn't expect was Noctis kneeling down, cradling a blond boy in his arms.

 _I pray to the Astrals that this isn't what it looks like._

"What the hell did you do this time, Noct?!" Gladio bellowed. The prince's future Shield came along to pick up Noctis, but somehow ended up seeing what could be a very misunderstanding situation.

The prince's future Advisor didn't have the time to berate Gladio's use of language in front of the prince. There were more important matters to handle. Ignis quickly closed the distance between himself and the two boys. Kneeling down as well, he immediately confirmed the blond boy was sleeping.

"Noctis, what exactly transpired here for you to end up like this?" Ignis asked, pushing up his glasses. Gladio also kneeled beside them, giving the prince a look that clearly said "tell us everything or it's double the training."

Noctis signed, "Alright, but can we do that at home? He needs some medical attention and I really don't want to get wet from the rain."

Ignis nodded, accepting the compromise. "Gladio, if it's not too much trouble, I request for you to carry our unconscious patient. It seems his belonging are unfortunately disorganized at the moment."

Gladio snorted, "Disorganized is clearly understating it." He moved closely to Noctis, who gently readjusted the blond for his future Shield to carefully pick up. Gladio blinked as he cradled the blond, "What does this little guy even eat? He's too light. Even lighter than Noct here."

Ignis frowned at the new intel as he picked up the scattered items and placed them back into the bag he found laying on the ground. "That's quite concerning. I will ask the royal doctors to look into that."

Noctis also frowned, "Hey, when they are finished examining him, can you get them to place him in my room?" His question were received with raised eyebrows and confusion. "I think it will be better for him to wake up to something more familiar than him panicking over the fact he's in a strange room. I don't know him well enough, but I can tell he doesn't do well with strangers."

Ignis thought for a moment. "I can see the logic in that. I will ask the doctors to do so."

Gladio stifled his laughter, not wanting to jostle his current young charge. "More like Prince Charmless over there wants to be the one this little guy wakes up to. Care to share something, Noct?" he asked, smirking at the prince's blushing face.

"Oh, shut up," the raven retorted, turning away so they wouldn't see his red face. "Let's just go already. We don't have much daylight left." With that, Noctis grabbed the backpacks from Ignis' hands and went to the car.

The two older boys shared a look before following after their prince. They knew Noctis needs time to somehow explain what's going on especially concerning they are to care for the blond boy in Gladio's arms.

Things are bound to be interesting to say at least.

* * *

In another realm, three familiars watched over the boys getting into the car and drive away. The moogle and little chocobo were worried for Prompto. The fox tried to comfort them, "He will have the best treatment in the Citadel, I swear. Noctis and his future retainers won't let anything happen to him."

Koko shook his head, "It's not that kupo. Prompto might have another nightmare especially after what happened at school kupo."

Kiki chirped, agreeing with her larger companion, **"From what Prompto told us, he gets his worst nightmares when collapsing from extreme exhaustion and pain. We don't know what he sees, but he wakes up scared half to death."**

Carbuncle mulled over this before saying, "Then, I will guide him out of his nightmares. Like I did with Noctis, I will show Prompto to the path of safety. A route where he knows he can wake up without fearing what's consuming his mind. I will protect him from his nightmares, I promise you this."

Koko and Kiki looked at the fox with grateful, teary expressions. Before Carbuncle knew it, he once again experiences the death hugs.

"THANK YOU CARBUNCLE KUPO!"

" **LOVE CARBUNCLE SO MUCH!"**

The moogle and little chocobo wrapped themselves around the fox, hugging him to show their appreciation for what he is doing.

Carbuncle, meanwhile, tries to struggle his way out of the death grips.

 _The things I do for love._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I think we didn't rush anything for this chapter. Yes, Mama Iggy and Gladdy Daddy also unofficially meets Prompto. We did say Noctis and him will officially meet in this chapter, but we will hold that for the next chapter.**

 **BLANK: We were very into writing this chapter so we can update it a bit early for you guys. Also, if you guys think Ignis and Gladio were a bit too lenient when Noctis requested for their help for Prompto, then scrub that assumption away. We believe Ignis is the type of person who like to take care of people and goes into "Mama Iggy" mode. Gladio is just agreeable to whatever his 'wife' said. (smirks) Plus, he gets to tease Prince Charmless later on.**

 **Also, we will be putting in how Koko and Kiki meets Prompto, but that will be later on when Prompto is much more comfortable around the rest of the Chocobros. Another thing about his selective mutism, it is true that Prompto can still talk, but you will have to find out later on. Can't spoil any more than this. Sorry!**

 **BLANK: We will try to update during the weekend. We have some ideas of how Prompto will officially meet Prince Charmless, Gladio, and Ignis after waking up.**

 **Again, we thank for the support and love from our reviewers! Shout out to you, DragonGem777, Muffin, and KUPOXV! We love you guys! (giggles)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Nightmares (slightly sexual, "bad-touch"), a bit of angst, a bit of fluff**

* * *

Chapter 4

Prompto was surrounded in thick darkness again.

His arms and legs strapped down to a metal table. The metal cuffs digging into his bare wrists and ankles, almost making them bleed. The horrible stench of disinfectants and blood burning his nose and eyes. The sound of beeping, metal clinking together, and faded screams echoing through his ears.

The coldness from the metal table he laid on seeps through his flimsy, white gown. He couldn't move or speak. He couldn't do anything to escape.

 _No..._

He knew what's going to happen next. He didn't want to be here. He doesn't want _that man_ to be near him.

"Hello, my dear boy," a deep, baritone voice rings through the air. The voice of _that man_ sends sheer panic and fear into every part of Prompto's body.

He wants to cry. He want to get out. He doesn't want to be alone with _this man_.

"Don't look so frighten, my lovely. I am here now. You don't need to be afraid anymore," the voice said, soothingly and lovingly. It makes Prompto want to vomit. Horrible things happens when _this man_ use that tone. He wants to turn his eyes away from looking into those lustful amber ones.

But he can't; _that man_ wouldn't let him. A large, rough hand took a hold of his chin and _the man's_ face was an inch close to his own. Another hand slowly moves up inside the white gown he wore and they stopped at his bare hip, clutching possessively and tightly. Prompto shivered at the coldness those hands emitted into his skin.

 _Please stop…_

"It's such a shame to have someone as beautiful as you be part of this unsavory project, but I cannot deny your father's wishes," _the man_ sighs forlornly, almost sounding sad. "But have no fear, my dear boy. Soon, I will convince your father that you are not meant to be here. And then…"

The hand on Prompto's chin moves upward to rest against his tearstained cheek. When did he cry? _The man_ moves closer with their lips almost touching. Amber eyes burned into his own blue-violet ones.

"You will be at _my_ side. The place you are _meant_ to be."

Suddenly, a pale-blue light burst through the thick darkness. _The man_ immediately reeled back and everything around Prompto began to vanish into nothing.

"You will not do anything to him!"

* * *

Prompto woke with a start. His chest heaving heavily and his tears were blurring his vision. Sitting up, he roughly wiped his eyes, hiccuping as he catches his breath.

When Prompto became more calm and his mind more clear, he realized he was leaning against a shady tree. Around him was a field filled with a few trees and many types flowers. The sky was cloudless and the sun shining with all its might. Despite the tranquil scenery, Prompto was confused and worried waking up to a foreign place.

 _Where am I?_

"Prompto kupo!"

"Kweh!"

Familiar twin cries broke his worries and a relieved smile replaced his frown. Looking at the direction of his friend's voices, he held his arms out for them. Before long, he was smothered by yellow and white fluff. The blond wrapped his arms around both of them.

"We were so scared kupo! Prompto was in trouble again kupo! Happy that Prompto is safe kupo!" Koko cried, overjoyed at the fact his caretaker wasn't alone in the dark anymore.

"Kweh, kweh!" Kiki chirped happily. She buried herself further into Prompto's chest, not wanting to separate from him.

This was the first time all three of them were together after _that kind_ of nightmare. The first time Prompto felt so relieved after experiencing his worst terror yet again. Closing his eyes, he silently cried into the warm embrace of his precious friends.

Maybe this time, his darkness wouldn't hurt him anymore. Maybe it was alright for him to hopefully wish for the unattainable.

But for now, Prompto can only soaked in the warmth, comfort, and love Koko and Kiki are giving to him in their embrace.

* * *

Not far from the three, Carbuncle watched while softly grinned at the love and bond they all shared with one another. The fox felt proud of himself for shattering the blond's worst nightmare and reuniting him with the moogle and little chocobo.

His satisfaction, however, was short lived as the fox recalled the darkness he penetrated through. It was cold, vile, and filled with pure despair and sorrow. It wasn't like anything Carbuncle ever experience before, even when standing alongside the royal family who combat against the same darkness for many generations.

 _To think this youngling was put through such torture. The Astrals are cruel towards Their Chosens, yet this doesn't surprises me one bit. How much more will They take before everything disappears?_

Carbuncle shook his head in disgust. This wasn't the time for him to preach, but this was certainly putting the fox over the edge. Sighing, he composed himself before slowly walking towards the still embraced forms.

"Hello there Prompto," the fox said, controlled and soft.

Prompto shot his head up and almost gave himself a whiplash to find the being who called for him. Blue-violet eyes widen at the sight of a pale-blue fox with a red horn looking straight at him. The blond tighten his hold around his friends as he backs up against the shady tree he was leaning against moments ago.

"Don't be scare kupo! Carbuncle is kind kupo! Won't hurt Prompto kupo!" Koko hurriedly mediated. The moogle didn't want his caretaker to be weary of his old friend.

"Kweh, kweh!" Kiki chirped in agreement. She turned towards her larger companion, eyeing him to use his magic on her. The moogle complied and soon enough, Kiki was able to get her words across. **"Prompto won't get hurt here. Carbuncle was the one who rescued Prompto from his nightmare. He kept Prompto safe!"**

Koko nodded, "And he let us enter into your dreamscape kupo. He didn't want you to be alone when you wake up kupo."

Prompto nervously shifted his eyes back and forth from the two in his arms to the fox. Their words dispelled some of his apprehension growing inside his chest, but he can't seem to put his guard down.

It must have shown plainly on his face because the fox said, "I won't come any closer unless you allow me to. You don't have to trust me or anything. Just know that I cannot hurt you here. This is your dreamscape, Prompto."

After a few moments of hesitations and whisper encouragements from both Koko and Kiki, Prompto swallowed his anxiety and tentatively held one of his hands out for the fox. Carbuncle, in turn, walked towards the hand, stopping about a centimeter away. It was Prompto's move if he wishes to cross the bridge between him and the fox.

Almost painfully slow, the blond cupped his trembling fingers under Carbuncle's chin. The fox closed his eyes, relishing in the nervous yet gentle touch. He can feel the fingers trembling less and slowly scratches him. Carbuncle couldn't help but purred at the treatment.

Prompto let out a tiny smile after hearing the fox purred. He relaxed considerably and let Koko and Kiki out of his hold. The blond felt content of sitting with his precious friends and possibly a new friend.

"I hate to break up this moment kupo, but you need to tell Prompto kupo," Koko said, relunctant of breaking the comforting atmosphere. Kiki chirped in agreement as she snuggles back into Prompto's shirt.

Carbuncle sighed, knowing they were right. He moved away from Prompto's hand and sat up straighter. "We will have plenty of time afterwards to get to know each other, but there are somethings you need to know now before you have to wake up in your world."

Prompto tilted his head, confused at the fox's words. His blue-violet eyes shone curiosity and wonder.

Said fox couldn't help but chuckle at the blond's adorable action.

 _Oh, Noctis is DOOM. He will never win against you._

Composing himself, Carbuncle continued, "Anyways, I already told you that this is your dreamscape. We are in your mind. The current land we are seeing is actually your main subconscious, your safe zone to put it simply. My name is Carbuncle by the way and one of my abilities is entering into people's dreams or their subconsciouses. I was asked by Koko and Kiki to extract you from the nightmare you were in moments ago. Understand so far?"

Prompto nodded as he petted the moogle and little chocobo to express his gratitude.

"In your dreamscape, you have the power to control what's going on in here. You may think you can't, but you need to believe you can. Any doubt, fear, sorrow, or any of the like will set you back. This is why you couldn't get out of your nightmares. From what I saw in your nightmare and from what your friends been telling me, I understand why you can't do anything," the fox said, looking at Prompto with sorrowful eyes. "No one should ever experienced what you went through."

Prompto flinched, looking down as tears threaten to fall because he didn't want anyone to know about his past and terrors. He didn't want anyone to see or hear about him being so broken.

He didn't want anyone seeing him at his most vulnerable point.

He didn't want anyone to see him of who he truly is: filthy and dirty.

Prompto was broken out of his thoughts by three bodies wrapping themselves around him.

"Prompto shouldn't be sad because we are here kupo. He will never go back to that place again kupo," Koko whispered soothingly.

" **We will never let anyone take you away. You're ours. They can't have you back,"** Kiki chirped softly.

"Listen to them, you are not alone. You will never be alone or hurt because we won't let it happen. This may seem to be a tall order, but we will do everything we can to achieve that," said Carbuncle, determination oozing from his vow.

The blond choked back a sob from their words. He wrapped his arms around the three, not wanting to let go.

Carbuncle continued on, "Even if we can't fulfill that promise, then someone else can. Someone who have been by your side. Someone who didn't let go of your hand even when everything seems hopeless. That someone was the same person who you look after all this time. You change that person to be better even if it's a little. When you wake up, that someone will be the first person you see. You can trust them. You can believe in them. And most of all, you can love them."

Prompto listened to every single word the fox tells him. He wants to take the risk of believing those words. Believing he could grasp onto that attainable wish even if it meant going through unimaginable pain once more.

And so, he choose to believe in them.

A burst of light flooded all around him. It was really warm.

* * *

Prompto slowly woke up, his eyes blurry from sleepiness. He could barely move, but he might as well not move at all. The bed underneath him was probably the most comfiest and softest bed he ever laid on.

The blond tried to move his right hand to wipe away the tiredness from his eyes, but something was holding onto it tightly. Shifting his head to the right, He tried to focus his eyes since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

The first thing Prompto sees was a mop of raven hair.

The second thing he sees was the fact someone with raven hair is lying close beside him.

The third thing he sees was the fact that the person with raven hair who is also lying beside him is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Normally, Prompto would have panic, scramble away, and maybe try to hide. But because of his foggy mind and sleepiness, the blond doesn't have it in him to care.

" _When you wake up, that someone will be the first person you see. You can trust them. You can believe in them. And most of all, you can love them."_

Recalling Carbuncle's words, Prompto unconsciously squeezed the hand holding his right one. His action caused the raven beside him to groan softly.

Noctis shifted around, groaning at the fact someone was trying to wake him up. He was sure he told Ignis not wake him up. Grumbling, he reluctantly opened his blue eyes to see a pair of blue-violets staring at him.

Any normal person with common sense would have immediately sit up and explain themselves. Noctis isn't any normal person who uses common sense (just ask Gladio or Ignis) and just plainly said, "Hey…"

He was also not good at speaking eloquently apparently.

Prompto didn't reply back. The blond only stared at Noctis for a moment before letting out a small but genuine smile. A smile that could have been the sun itself. Blue-violet eyes shone relief, gentleness, and joy.

Noctis can't help but be mesmerized at such purity in front of him.

 _Wow…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know we said that all the boys will officially meet in this chapter, but some things happened and the story decided to take another path. I promise that they will meet officially in the next chapter. There isn't anything but that!**

 **BLANK: Hey, at least Prompto officially meet Carbuncle. That's gotta count for something. Also, if you anyone notices that Prompto wasn't speaking even though he was in his dreamscape, there is a reason for it. We are not telling though. You just have to find out later.**

 **To those who wanted to know the ages of the boys, here it is:**

 **(officially here in this story, the date somewhere around mid-May)**

 **Noctis: 12 (turns 13 in that year on August 30)**

 **Prompto: 12 (turns 13 in that year on October 25)**

 **Ignis: 15 (just turn that year)**

 **Gladiolus: 16 (just turn that year)**

 **BLANK: Also, Happy Birthday Gladio! Special birthday present from us to the readers here.**

 **Also, we couldn't post things on AO3 because of the technical issues the site is experiencing lately. As much as we want to, we can't afford the risk just yet. We are thinking about it though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Slight use of language (thanks Gladio), mention of abuse, angst, and fluff**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ignis Scientia is a logical, patient young man.

He knows he is quite mature than most fifteen year-olds his age, but he chalks all that up from growing within nobility and already knew his role as the future Advisor for Prince Noctis. With that, came with training and meticulous work when you need to be ready to handle the needs of the royal family.

Sometimes, he asked the Astrals above to give him strength when dealing with Noctis becomes a bit unbearable. Something he will never admit to anyone even till his grave.

However, this time around, he entertains the thought of repeatedly smacking his head against the wall next to him. Honestly, His Highness knows when to put more workload in Ignis' hands than necessary.

 _This is more than a simple bullying, Noctis._

"You alright there, Iggy?" Gladio asked, eyebrows furrowed at his bespectacled friend. He came to check on Ignis since the younger man didn't came out his room for hours.

Ignis sighed, putting down the reports he had been reading moments ago, "I want to say I am, but then I will be lying. These reports the doctors and the Crownsguard I received from hours ago are quite concerning."

"What do you mean concerning?" the prince's future Shield probed further.

Ignis' thinned his lips, "What I mean is that the intel from the Crownsguard and the medical reports from the royal doctors about Prompto Argentum are not align with each other. Furthermore, there isn't much information about his first 6 years; there is only the legal documentation of his adoption and citizenship after entering the Wall."

The older man was confused. "It's not that unusual for anyone to have less information especially if they are not born here, Iggy. The kid could have been out of the radar or something."

The bespectacled man continued, "Gladio, it's not just about his lack of background that concerns me, but rather something more _volatile_.

Gladio narrowed his amber eyes, "Is he dangerous?"

Ignis let out a humorless laugh, "To others, definitely not. To himself, highly likely."

The big man raised an eyebrow before taking the reports from Ignis' hands and began reading them. Few minutes later, he reread them and the documents crinkled under his clenched hands. Waves of suppressed anger radiated from his massive size.

"What the fuck is this?" the question dripped with silent fury. "The kid could have died if Noctis haven't intervened yesterday!"

Ignis nodded, "Indeed he would if Prompto didn't received the proper medical treatment he needed desperately. The cumulative injuries must have taken quite a toll on his young body and mind. What's more pressing is the fact that these reports have not mention any adult supervision or his guardians for the last 6 or so months." The bespectacled man shakily exhaled, "Which is disturbing to say because the lead medical examiner wrote here about several back scars caused by a sharp knife 6 or so months ago."

A thick tension blanketed the room as Gladio could feel his rage increased tenfold at the implication. He clenched his fist in attempts to calm himself before he could walk out the door and find the poor bastards to rip apart with his bare hands.

"What do we do now, Iggy?" the behemoth man asked, pacing around the room for the sake of doing something.

Ignis sighed, slightly slouching down his chair before answering, "I will admit that this is a serious problem, one that trends the fine line of the law. As much as I don't want to admit, there isn't anything we can do as of now but keep this between us."

"What?! Ignis, are you hearing yourself? No way is that kid going to keep this up without already passing out from extreme exhaustion and stress. I'm surprised that he can still move his muscles from all of this!"

"I agree, but it doesn't change the fact no one has ever reported these to anyone let alone the authority. The signs are obvious enough, yet almost every person turned a blind eye. It's either this or Prompto doesn't want anyone to know."

Another hush of silence blanketed the room.

"You're saying the kid is purposely hiding his injuries and decided to say nothing," Gladio whispered.

Ignis pushed up his glasses, "I believe there's more to his story than that, but we can't assume much. The doctors won't say anything because it will violate patient confidentiality. We need to tread carefully seeing how attached His Highness is towards Prompto."

Gladio snorted, "I'm telling you Iggy, there's something going on between them. When Noct was explaining what happened, he kept avoiding our gazes. He's hiding something else and it's link to the blond kid."

Ignis smirked, "As much as I want to continue this conversation, we should check on Noctis and Prompto. I believe the prince never left his room when Prompto was transported there."

The older man laughed, throwing an arm around Ignis to guide him towards the door. "Ha! Let's see if Prince Charmless was able to wake up his Sleeping Beauty."

"I thought that was Noctis' title."

"It was before he took an interest on the kid. Since then, it became too easy to tease him. Ha!"

Ignis shook his head as he opened the door to walk out. He didn't make the effort to shrug off Gladio's arm around him.

* * *

Noctis didn't know what to do next.

After the tiredness went out of his system and his mind starting to catch up, he realized how unprepared he was in this kind of situation. He didn't know what to say to the blond next to him, curled up on his side watching Noctis to make the first move.

 _Seriously, please don't look at me like that._

No really. Prompto was lying on his side, curled up with his legs tucked inside a bit. One hand was under the pillow the blond's head lay on and the other hand lays into a loose fist next to his face. Prompto's hair was messy and his bangs almost cover his blue-violet eyes which are peaking through said bangs, innocently watching Noctis. The sheets around him were ruffled and pulled up close to the blond's shoulder.

Overall, it painted a nice picture of an angel laying beside the prince.

The thought send butterflies into Noctis' stomach and his heart fluttering. He was thankful that Ignis and Gladio aren't there to see him look like a doofus. He will never hear the end of it from his future Shield.

"So um…" the prince started, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Nice weather we are having." The second those words came out, Noctis wants nothing more than to bury himself from the sheer embarrassment.

 _Astrals, I suck so hard at this._

Prompto blinked, confused at the comment. He guess the weather is nice today given how the sun shined brightly outside from the window he saw.

A familiar ring echoed the room and Noctis' hand flew to his phone, welcoming any distraction at this point. He opened up the app and pitched his face at the text from Carbuncle.

" **Noct, I'm sorry but that was terrible even for you. How about showing him the sketches and photos you received from him? Maybe that will break the ice! Good luck!"**

The raven closed his phone and put it back on top of his dresser. He turned back towards the blond, the blush was going down from his earlier failure. "There's something I want to show you. Are you alright to sit up? You don't have to if you want!" Noctis quickly added the last part.

Prompto thought for a moment, slightly fidgeting around under the covers before tentatively nodded back to the prince. Shyly, he held his hand out, a silent request for assistance.

Noctis let out a relief sigh he didn't know he was holding. Smiling a bit, he reached out towards the blond and carefully maneuvered him to sit up against the pillows, minding to avoid straining the blond's injuries. Once Noctis was sure Prompto was comfortable, he quickly jumped out of his bed and head straight to his locked drawer. Grabbing the key secretly taped underneath the wooden compartment, he unlocked it and pulled out a piled of sketches and photos.

He moved back to his bed and settled down next to the blond. He showed them to Prompto whose eyes lighted up in recognition of his artwork. Noctis felt like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulder, pleased to know he finally found the person who gave him these pictures.

"So, you are the one who send these to me during school?" the question he been waiting to ask flew out.

The question hung in the air what seems to be hours. After a while, Prompto nodded, looking down to avoid the prince's blue eyes from seeing his blushing face. He was embarrassed and a tad (read really) self-conscious.

Noctis couldn't help but grinned at the blond's red face. Honestly, it was an adorable sight. "Even though you already know who I am, I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Just call me Noctis please," the raven pleaded that last part because formalities makes him feel stuffy.

Prompto lifted his gaze up. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it, knowing it wouldn't work in his current state. Feeling the confused stare from the prince, Prompto lifted his hand and gently pressed it against his throat. He shook his head sadly while simultaneously gesturing towards his throat.

Noctis' breath hitched at the action. Sadden with the fact he wouldn't hear the voice of the blond and guilty of putting such misery on the blond's face. Wordlessly, he tentatively raised his arms up and gently gathered the smaller boy into his arms.

The prince never like physical contact with anyone he barely knew, but holding the blonde in his arms felt alright. He wanted to erase that sad expression and put a smile there instead.

Prompto stiffened in Noctis' arms. His heartbeat increased and his mind muddled from the hug.

He was used to being hugged by Koko and Kiki, but never from another person. It felt weird, yet it was both warm and comfortable. Prompto relaxed into the prince's arms as he wraps his own around Noctis' neck.

 _This is what a hug feels like from a person._

Moments passed by as the boys enjoyed the comforting embrace. Before long, Prompto shifted back a bit and grabbed one of Noctis' hand. He used his other hand to trace characters onto the prince's open palm.

Noctis was curious at Prompto's action, but immediately figure out what the blond was trying to do. Despite knowing his name, the prince concentrate on the characters forming words. "...Prompto...Argentum…" He must have done well because he received a small but beaming smile from the smaller boy.

He let out his own smile and continued, "You have a nice name, you know." That earned another blush from the blond.

Prompto wanted to hide. He never get compliments like that from anyone with the exception of his friends. It felt unnatural for him to receive any when his adopted parents only cursed him out and yells at him. He broke out of his thoughts when he hears Noctis continue on.

"I never thought I would be able to meet you because there wasn't anyone at school who has a passion for photography. I kept searching for you, but for some reason, I wasn't able to. I am glad I found you that day. I wanted to say this to you ever since I got your first sketch and photo."

Slowly, Noctis gathered the blond back into his arms once more before whispering, "Thank you. They really save me that day and they continue to do so. Thank you…"

Prompto stilled at the words. There was so much sincerity and genuine gratitude in the prince's words. It was unbelievable they were directed to someone like him.

" _You are not alone."_

Carbuncle's vow echoed through his mind. Before he could stop himself, Prompto cried. He cried into Noctis' embrace. Wrapping his arms around the prince, not wanting to let go, Prompto soundlessly sobbed out everything.

Noctis pulled the blond closer, making soothing circles onto Prompto's back, remembering his father had done the same for him many times when he was younger. He can hear and feel the pain and deep sorrow from the cries, almost making him weep along with boy in his arms.

They don't know how much time passed, but it didn't matter to the young boys. What matters right now was that they have each other.

And they never want to let go of the other.

Later, both boys were tucked into bed with the sheets securely wrapped around them. Noctis continued to hold Prompto in his arms while the blond curled under the prince's chin and hands grasping onto the front of Noctis' shirt.

The slumbering boys dreamed, not worry about what tomorrow will bring. They are watched over by a fox, a moogle, and a little chocobo. All three are happy to see their precious people safe and sound.

* * *

From the other side of Noctis' bedroom door, Gladio and Ignis silently closed the door after checking on their younger charges. They overheard most of the conversation and silently agreed to not say anything later.

Gladio faced Ignis with a shit-eating grin, "Iggy, I am telling you, there is something going on between them."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, light reflecting from them, "Yes well, we can't assume too much. They are still twelve years old, Gladio."

Gladio snorted, "Yeah and I know Noctis well enough that he will be clinging onto the kid by tomorrow and many years to come."

Ignis raised an elegant eyebrow, "Is this perhaps from one of your novels?" Amusement dripped from the question.

"Hey, don't diss fine literature. You can learn many things from them."

"And what prays tell you learned from those romance novels?"

A feral grin was all Ignis get. "I could tell you, but I rather want to show you instead."

With that, both of them left the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am dead! I never wrote so much fluff and not die from fainting! I want something positive in this chapter before going back to writing the dreadful angst.**

 **BLANK: She's on chocolate and coffee so she could type this chapter up. Also, to those who knew it was Ardyn from the last chapter, you are right. Sick bastard will get it sooner or later.**

 **Anyways, we hope we didn't rush too much with Noctis and Prompto's developing relationship. Since they are still kids, we kept it innocent as possible. Of course, my mind wants to put out hints left and right! The Gladnis hints added here was actually unintentional, but I don't regret it!**

 **BLANK: If the first part was confusing to you, then let me clarify a bit. Gladio and Ignis knows to some extent of Prompto's home situation and his abuse. The intel from the Crownsguard was efficient and fast in this story. Even though both are still in training, IGnis and Gladio still have great influences of getting what they want if necessary. Before anyone jumps to conclusion, no one knows about the barcode yet. It is still wrapped with bandages because Noctis ordered the doctors not to remove them. King Regis doesn't know of the situation with Prompto inside the Citadel just yet. Noctis will explain that one later.**

 **Also, Mama Iggy and Gladdy Daddy will officially meet Prompto next chapter because there will be food. Mama Iggy will be fussing over Prompto!**

 **BLANK: There is still more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Fluff and slight panic attack; use of language (thanks Gladio)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sunlight entered the room, brightening every inch of the area. The light reflecting off the window disturbed one of the slumbering boys. The faintly sound of birds chirping disrupt the quiet atmosphere in the room.

Prompto woke up with a stir, snuggling further into the comfortable warmth that surrounds him. Hearing a soft grumble above him, he groggily wakes up, opening his blue-violet eyes for the world to see. After blinking a couple of times, Prompto realized he was laying on someone's chest with that someone's arms embracing him.

Before he could panic or jump away, Prompto remembered the events from the last couple of days. He was bullied, Prince Noctis saved him, he met Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki after a nasty nightmare, he wakes up to see the prince himself laying next to him, he cried afterwards, and apparently fell back to sleep with Noctis' arms embracing him.

 _Wow…_

It was astonishing for the blond because never would he imagine of himself, a commoner and a burden, would spend the time with an actual prince, who apparently was searching for the blond all this time.

Prompto couldn't help but blushed at the thought of someone wanting to find him and be with him. Another realization hit him, he didn't have any nightmares last night.

He actually slept through an entire night!

The blond could cry. Somehow in Noctis' embrace, Prompto dreamt peacefully for once in his life. It was all because of Noctis. The very thought send something warm pulsing in his chest. It was both confusing and weird, but it was also comfortable and light.

 _Maybe Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki are right. Maybe I am someone with worth after all._

Carefully, he untangled himself from Noctis' hold, making sure not to wake the raven up (Astrals knows how much the prince loves his sleep). Sitting up slowly, Prompto realized he didn't have his glasses on which explained his vision being slight blurry.

A pair of sparkles and light appeared in the air. What came out was a moogle and chocobo chick with soft cries of "Kupo!" and "Kweh!"

"Prompto kupo! Found your glasses kupo!" Koko whispered excitedly, holding Prompto's black rimmed glasses in his stubby hand. The moogle placed them on Prompto's face, adjusting them for the blond.

Prompto giggled and gently petted Koko in thanks. He then noticed Kiki was flying towards the still sleeping prince, watching her land next to the raven's head.

Kiki tilted her head at Noctis, wondering why the prince was still sleeping despite being so late in the morning. She softly chirped and pecked Noctis' face a little to wake him up. Koko said that sometimes people sleep longer than others, but it could be unhealthy if done too many times (if only the moogle knows).

Noctis grumbled at the insistent pecking and Prompto was torn between stopping Kiki or helping her wake up Noctis.

 _Maybe I should wake him up before Kiki accidentally drills holes into his face._

Before the blond could do exactly that, Noctis turned over to his side and reluctantly opened his blue eyes. In front of the his face was a yellow chocobo chick looking at him with wonder in those black beady eyes.

What resonated around the room was a manly scream, not a high-pitched, girly shriek (he will forever deny that), followed by Noctis tumbling out of his comforters and onto the floor.

Noctis groaned painfully, already waking up with no chances of going back to sleep. His opened his eyes once more and looked up to see Prompto leaning over the bed with concern in his blue-violet eyes, a white moogle looking torn between laughing and worrying, and the chocobo chick still staring at him with wonder.

"This just gets weirder and weirder by the day," Noctis grumbled, sitting up once the pain from his fall resided. He stood up and climbed back into his bed, turning to face the other three occupants.

Prompto looked at Noctis with that still concerned face, plainly asking if the prince is alright and not hurt from the fall.

The raven smiled reassuringly, "Hey, I'm fine. A tumble like that could barely hurt me." Prompto smiled in return, relieved that his friend wasn't hurt.

Noctis looked at the moogle and little chocobo curiously. "So, who exactly are these guys? I never seen a real moogle before in my life, in fact, no one ever has."

Before Prompto could do anything, the bedroom doors were roughly opened. Gladiolus and Ignis came in quickly, stances and weapons, sword and daggers respectively, ready at hand.

"Get away from the prince, bastard!" Gladio yelled, posture his readiness to fight off whatever made the prince screamed.

"Are you alright, Noctis?" Ignis asked, his tone tight with worry, but sharp, observant green eyes surveyed the room for any danger towards the prince.

Prompto jumped at the sudden intrusion and hid behind Noctis, scared at the sight of two strangers with weapons. He clutched the back of Noctis's black shirt, curled his trembling body, and buried his face behind the raven's neck. The scene was too familiar, too vivid for him to rationalized his brain at why the strangers were in the room in the first place.

 _Please don't hurt me. I will be good. I promise I'll be good._

Noctis cast a worried look over his shoulder, feeling the trembles from the younger boy. He turned towards his retainers to call them off, but the moogle and chocobo chick beat him to it.

Koko and Kiki flew between the two groups and faced the older boys, ready to fight and protect the younger boys.

"Put your weapons down kupo! You're scaring Prompto kupo!" Koko yelled, glaring while pointing his clock wand at the two older boys. "Honestly kupo, you should be ashamed of yourselves kupo! You don't scare kids like that kupo!" the moogle further chastised.

"Kweh! Kweh! Kweh!" Kiki also put her two gils in, despite knowing the rest, with the exception of Koko and Prompto, not understanding her. She flapped her wings, almost trying to look menacing.

The whole scene painted a strange yet hilarious picture if Noctis were to be honest. His two older friends, big, strong, and compose, looked at the moogle and chocobo chick with bewilderment and shock, jaw-dropping and all. And the moogle and little chocobo were facing them with such ferocity despite being a foot tall and 6 inches tall respectively.

"And another thing kupo, didn't anyone teach you that it is rude to barge in someone's room without knocking kupo? Have your parents taught you two any manners kupo?" Koko continued to lecture the two, ignoring the strange looks.

"Kweh, kweh!" Kiki chirped loudly, agreeing with her larger companion.

Silence enveloped the room. No one dare to move.

A whimper tored the silence and Noctis realized Prompto was crying, judging by the wetness on his neck. Quickly, the raven turned around and gathered the distressed blond into his arms. He repeated the same soothing motions from last night, a hand drawing small circles at the blond's back and another hand carding through soft golden locks. "Hey, it alright. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe here."

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis, trying to calm himself and control his heavy breathing.

Koko and Kiki broke their aggressive stances and flew back to their caretaker. Immediately, the moogle and chocobo chick hug Prompto, trying their best to comfort him.

"We're sorry kupo. Didn't mean to scare Prompto too kupo," Koko whispered soothingly.

"Kweh, kweh," Kiki chirped softly, rubbing her head on Prompto's back.

They continued to calm the blond down, low whispers and gentle hugs, while ignoring the still confused and bewildered older boys behind them.

Gladio was the first to break out his silent stupor, "What...the fuck...was that?" the future Shield slowly questioned, not believing the scene before him.

Ignis cleared his throat before answering, "I believed we were chastised by a moogle and chocobo chick who are apparently companions of the prince's blond friend."

His words may be steady, but Gladio knows his spectacle friend too well to know he was also not believing what he was seeing.

 _Seriously though, what the hell is going on here?!_

* * *

After Prompto considerably settled down, everyone transferred themselves to Noctis' living room (the prince's grand bedroom and bathroom are connected to a grand living room).

The two younger boys situated a couch with the moogle sitting on Prompto's side and the chocobo chick on the blond's shoulder. Noctis stayed close to his friend's other side in case the blond needed support. Prompto stared down at the notebook and marker in his lap that Koko brought along for his caretaker to use, trying to avoid the older boy's gazes.

In front of them was the other two sitting at the opposite couch. Ignis crossed his legs elegantly with his clasped hands together, observing the four in front of him. Gladiolus leaned back onto the couch and crossed his arms together. His face steeled with a steady stare, emphasising his scar.

The room was heavy in silence once again with no one daring to move or say anything.

 _I must say, this is getting ridiculous and old._

Wanting to break the ice sooner, Ignis began, "Can one of you please tell me what just occurred a few minutes ago? And who are these two creatures?"

Noctis answered, "Well first, this is Prompto. Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis. You can call them Gladio or Gladdy and Iggy." The prince tried to lighten the mood up a bit before it could suffocate everyone. "I woke up kind of startled when this little chocobo was suddenly in front of me. I also kinda fell off my bed." The prince scratched his behind his neck awkwardly, avoiding the smirk Gladio send him.

"Interesting way to wake you up, Your Highness. Perhaps, I consider using such tactic next time," Ignis slightly smirked at Noctis' glare. "And these two?"

Noctis glanced at Prompto who is still looking down at his notebook. He gently nudged his shoulder against the blond's to break out of his trance. Prompto hitched his breath before shakily turned the notebook to the first page and opened the marker. He steadied his hand enough to write the few sentences before shoving the notebook into Noctis' hands.

The prince turned the notebook over to show the words. **"They are my friends. Koko, the moogle, and Kiki, the chocobo chick. They have been with me for most of my life. Also, I'm sorry for freaking out like that."**

The last sentence caused the older boys to share a worry glance. "It's alright now. It's normal to be scared given the circumstances of the time. While our duties makes both Gladio and I use whatever means necessary to protect our prince, it doesn't excuse us to frighten you to the point of distress. For that, we apologize and hope you could forgive us," Ignis reassured Prompto while looking apologetic at his recent action. The future Advisor had to held back his anger, knowing what made the blond distress to the point of panicking.

 _It does make sense for him to react that way if our theory of what's happening at his home is correct._

"Yeah kid, didn't mean to scare you and all that," Gladio awkwardly said. While it's not exactly an apology, the meaning was all the same.

 _Gods, I feel like a bastard making the kid cry._

Prompto raised his head up, his blue-violet eyes searching for any dishonesty or lies in their eyes and words. When he didn't find any, the blond nodded, accepting their sincere apologies. He patted both Koko and Kiki to do the same.

Koko flew over in front of the older boys and bowed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you kupo. Even though you guys look scary kupo, you two are really nice kupo. Hope we could be friends kupo!" He went as far as hugging their shoulders gleefully.

"Kweh! Kweh!" Kiki chirped cheerfully from her spot. She flew over as well, giving both Gladio and Ignis a nuzzle on the cheek. Both of them couldn't help, but melt a little at the adorableness from the moogle and little chocobo.

Noctis smiled cheekily, seeing his friends crumpled a bit at the moogle and chocobo chick's playful, friendly behavior. He turned his head towards Prompto, in time of seeing a blissful look in his blond friend's expression.

Prompto was happy and content in seeing his precious friends get along with Noctis' older friends. While he still feels anxious and shy, he was willingly to try to get along with them too. Besides, they apologized and were being nice to him.

 _Maybe they are not bad people. They were just trying to protect Noctis._

Prompto broke out of his thoughts when an arm wrapped around his shoulder, bringing him closer to Noctis.

"Well, I guess this is better time than any for you meet my friends. They're not this serious and intimidating all the time, so don't worry too much. You'll like them eventually I promise," Noctis grinned, holding the blond close to him.

Prompto adjusted his glasses to keep them from falling off. All the same, he placed his hand on top of Noctis' and smiled timidly at the prince. He felt a bit shy at the close contact now that the bespectacled blond was more conscious and not emotionally overloaded as before.

 _This feels nice._

"Getting comfy over there, huh?" Gladio teased, enjoying the flustered glare from Noctis and the full bloomed blush on Prompto's face.

"Now Gladio, it's rude to interrupt such moment," Ignis chastised his older friend, but the sound of amusement contradicted his words.

"Come on Iggy! Prince Charmless over there is finally making an effort to woo someone."

"Maybe so, but I rather want them to be focus because I still need to know what they like for me to cook for their lunch. What would you like to eat, Prompto? We have a wide variety of fruits and vegetables to go with anything you like."

Prompto could barely write his answer as he covered his blushing face with his hands. Noctis wasn't doing any better so he settle for a glare.

"Ooh kupo! Prompto is making nice friends with Prince Noctis kupo!" Koko said, overjoyed with his caretaker's developing friendship with Carbuncle's summoner.

"Kweh! Kweh!" Kiki agreed, flying around in small circles to express her excitement.

Noctis all but screamed, "Will you all shut it?!" His demand became futile with his face growing a bit more red than before.

Prompto hide his blushing face into Noctis' neck to avoid the comments and stares, which probably didn't help his situation at hand. Though, he hid a growing smile, feeling happy at the bright atmosphere around him.

 _Maybe I can have this. This loving, happy feeling._

While the four continued to tease the younger two, all of them didn't notice a pale-blue fox sitting on the windowsill, watching them with amusement and fondness. Carbuncle smirked, very pleased at how things are going and was looking forward to the future.

 _One point for me. Zero for the Astrals._

* * *

 **Author's Note: They finally all officially meet! Oh Buddha, I feel so alive and at peace right now! My precious boys are finally here together! (cheers) Our Sunshine is now going to be alright!**

 **BLANK: It took awhile, but we did it. The chocobros are back together and hopefully will bring changes to their future. Oh wait, that's our jobs. (smirks)**

 **(giggles) You said it, Cousin. I hope you all love their interactions! It was difficult to get the words right, so we hope it wasn't too rush or choppy. Also, Noctis and Prompto's interactions and conversations are more honest and innocent (they are still on the friendship stage) because I believe children before hitting their teenage years are more open-minded with their actions and words. People grew up to more mindful of their words and hold back their feelings from people they are close to. We will try to keep them innocent as long as possible before heading off to the angst.**

 **BLANK: But have no fear, their relationship will be explored more later on. The next chapter will be dealing with Prompto's nasty adopted parents which I will enjoy writing. Also, we might do a timeskip of one or two years later or so in the next two or three chapters. Maybe do a summer arc before starting high school or go straight into high school. We're still on the thinking stage.**

 **We like to thank for the reviews and support from everyone! Leave a review to let us know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Child abuse, angst**

* * *

Chapter 7

Prompto always wondered when people said that sometimes good things must come to an end before they could get any better.

That lesson didn't make sense to him until he was laying on a hospital bed. The sound of a heart monitor beeping and heavy breathing resonated throughout the plain, white room.

Noctis was holding onto one of Prompto's hands, sleeping from exhaustion when he refused to go home as his best friend laid unconscious for the last few days. Ignis and Gladiolus also stayed behind, with the former leaning against the latter, to watching over their young friends, waiting for the blond to wake up.

How did it get this far? That question replay over and over in their minds.

* * *

It all started about a few days ago. All four were in Noctis' room, spending time together eating the food Ignis made (Prompto helped) and looking at Prompto's latest pictures and sketches.

Prompto was wearing some of Noctis' clothes because the one he wore went through an accident in the laundry room. A simple white shirt with black pants and a long-sleeve black hoodie. They were the prince's smallest set, but the hoodie go straight down to Prompto's hips.

Prompto brought their attention back to him when he hold up his notebook up high. **"Guys, I need to go home soon. I'm mostly healed up and I don't feel much pain anymore."**

Of course, this was received with mixed feelings.

"Do you have to go? You can stay here longer until school starts," Noctis asked, disappointed that Prompto is leaving. They were having so much fun for the past couple of days.

The blond tried to smile reassuringly as he hold up his notebook for Noctis to read. **"No can do! I can't leave my home unattended for too long. I need to catch up on the homework I missed for the last three days. Plus, my parents will get mad at me for not finishing my chores too."**

He left out the part of how they will show their anger at Prompto's negligence. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Ignis, always observant, didn't missed the blond's shudder, but he kept quiet. "That's very responsible of you, Prompto. I'm sure Noctis will learn from you about being diligent about one's work ethics." There was a hint of pride in his tone when addressing to the young blond.

Prompto turned towards his older spectacled friend with a shy blushing grin. He warmed up to Ignis after spending time together in the kitchen, helping make food of all sorts for all of them to eat together. **"Thanks and thank you for the food too. They were really delicious especially the vegetable stew."**

"At least someone appreciates fine nutritious cuisines," Ignis said, pointedly looking at the prince.

Noctis looked the other way, pouting a bit. They can hear him muttered, "Well, they taste horrible in my opinion."

" **That's not really a good reason, Noctis."**

Gladio barked out a laugh, "And this is why you will grow up scrawny with sticks as arms, Noct." He turned towards Prompto asking, "Do you need a lift home, kid? I just got my license and I'm itching to try it out."

If Gladio were to be honest, he was hoping to check out Prompto's house to see if anyone, his adopted parents, were home. The nagging feeling in the back of his head keeps telling him to look out for the little blond tonight.

Prompto nervously chuckled, still weary being around the prince's future Shield. Not because the big guy was scary or anything, in fact, he is a lovable bear (something he won't let Gladio know). But his presence was a little overwhelming to be around sometimes. **"That's a nice thought, but you don't have to. It's not that far from here and I already taken too much of your time here as it is."**

Ignis waved his hand dismissively, "Don't concern yourself over that, we enjoyed your company here as much as Noctis has. However, in any case, it's also dangerous for you to travel at this hour especially when your house is far for you to consider walking. I think it will be beneficial for you and for our peace of mind to have someone take you home."

 _Gods knows what might happen to you if you were to be alone on the streets this late._

"See, even Iggy agrees with me!" Gladio said.

"I said it will give me peace of mind if Prompto were to not go alone. I never said anything about you driving."

"Ignis, you're ruining this for me."

Prompto wanted to protest, but a hand covering his own stopped him. "I'm with Specs on this one. Lots of things could happen if you're walking that far and I don't want anything to happen to you," Noctis said, slightly blushing as he rubbed behind his neck awkwardly with his other hand. Though, his blue eyes pleaded earnestly for the blond to agree.

The bespectacled blond couldn't reject with those eyes looking at him like that. Sometimes, it isn't fair, but he can't help but give into what the prince wants.

Prompto sighed though smiled at Noctis all the same, nodding to the prince's request.

With that, Gladio stood up, stretching his muscles until he heard a satisfy pop. "Let's go kid before it gets too late for our liking."

Ignis followed suit, grabbing Prompto's bag on the way. Noctis and Prompto quickly followed the other two, hands still linked together. All four headed towards the garage where all royal issued vehicles are placed. They all stopped at a black muscle car, which was a present for Gladio's sixteenth birthday from his father, Clarus.

Gladio immediately went to the driver seat, excited to finally drive his car. Ignis shook his head fondly at his friend's antics as he deposited the blond's bag on the backseat. He then left it open for Prompto to climb in.

Noctis gave Prompto one last hug. "See you at school," he whispered.

Prompto squeezed back before climbing onto the backseat. He waved to both Ignis and Noctis as the car drove away from the Citadel.

The ride was fairly quiet with the occasional of Gladio asking Prompto which to turn next. After thirty minutes, Gladio stopped in front of an apartment complex. All of the lights were out, judging by the darken, curtained windows and everything was absolutely silent.

It almost gave off an ominous aura.

Gladio frowned, not liking the feeling at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell if there's anyone even living in that building.

 _Maybe, we should have persuade the kid to stay longer with us._

His thought was broken by a gentle tapped on his shoulder. Looking back, Prompto gave him a nervous yet concerned look, asking if he was alright.

Gladio gave a half-grin, "I'm fine kid. You better hurry up and finish that homework because Astrals knows how much Prince Charmless complained about them every single day."

Prompto giggled behind his hand at the older boy's jab to the prince. The blond exited the car and scurry off to his apartment. He looked back to see Gladio still there so Prompto waved him off goodbye. The car drove off until Prompto couldn't see the vehicle anymore.

The blond entered his home, locking the door before he forgets. He sighed, leaning against the door, somewhat already tired and wanting to go to bed.

It was fun being there, surrounded by people who actually care for him. It may had been for a few days, but Prompto felt like he knew them for a long time. Granted, they had a rough, unexpected start, but they all tried to make sure he was welcome and comfortable.

What's more amazing was that he never have any of his usual night terrors or nightmares. Sleeping contently inside of Noctis' embrace given him a sense of safety and warmth.

 _I can't wait to see them again._

Prompto sighed contently, moving his feet towards his bedroom. He only took a few steps before a familiar smell burned his nose. He froze stiffly, dropping his bag with a heavy thud. He couldn't move an inch like his feet were permanently glued to the floor. He heard slow approaching footsteps coming towards him.

 _Please no..._

Before Prompto could even do anything, a rough hand shot out and grabbed his hoodie. His back smacked against the wall next to him and the smell of alcohol reeks in the air. His glasses fallen off in the process. Blue-violet eyes looked up, terrified at the man before him.

His adopted father.

"Where have you been, boy?" the man's voice was low and slow, anger dripped at every word. "I came back here to check on things and I find _something_ missing."

Prompto trembled, fearing what this man would do to him.

"And this _something_ finally returned with no ounce of regret whatsoever. Are you trying to test me, boy? Do you have any gratitude of what we did so you can live under our roof and eat our food? Do you have any idea how much trouble we go through just so no one would know _what_ you are?"

Each question was spatted out with rising fury. The hand around Prompto's neck tightened with every question. The blond could barely breathe as tears started to leaked from his fearful eyes. The man held a dark, sadistic glint in his eyes like he was enjoying inflicting pain to the boy in front of him.

 _Please stop..._

"It seems like I need to teach you another lesson. I hope this one would let you, a _soulless monster_ , understand."

With that, the man threw Prompto to the ground with a heavy thud. The blond whimpered at the pain. Then suddenly, he was roughly kicked on his side before he was pulled up once again. The oncoming punch send Prompto flying backwards and he landed against the wall. The back of his head smack against the wall, making him immediately see black dots.

The agony was unbearable no matter how many times Prompto goes through this abuse. He slided down the wall, vision blurry and wet and his breathing somewhat shallow. He was roughly manhandled to the kitchen and his body stayed limp on the table.

Before his conscious drifts away, he sees a glint from the man's hand.

"I might as well _carve_ my words into you if that's what it takes to make you understand."

Agony and torment was all Prompto could feel before slipping into darkness once again.

 _Noctis..._

* * *

Noctis was fidgeting. He can't stop moving around which was surprisingly mind-boggling because the Prince of Laziness have a deep relationship with his body not moving.

He couldn't help it. Something about Prompto leaving leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He knows he was being clingy, but he can't stop this nagging feeling in his stomach.

It's like it was telling him Prompto might not come back. And that what terrified him the most.

Even though both he and Prompto only officially met a few days ago, it's like they have been best friends for years. Their time together was one of the most happiest times he ever had in his life. He wouldn't change that for the universe!

Noctis sighed, flopping down on his couch with Ignis sitting on the opposite couch reading.

"Your Highness, Prompto only been gone for almost an hour, when are you going to stop _that_?" Ignis asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The prince pouted into the cushion, "Stop what?"

"You know what I mean, Noctis."

Before the raven could reply, his phone chimed. Noctis opened up the app to see what Carbuncle wants.

" **Noct, Prompto needs help immediately! Koko and Kiki said he needs to get to the hospital ASAP! His life is on the line!"**

"Is something wrong?" Ignis asked, worried at the prince's sudden quietness. He would've ask again when the phone was shoved into his face.

"Of all the-" his words were cut off as he read the message. A moment passed by before Ignis quickly call Gladio.

He heard the phone picked up on the first ring. "What's up-"

"Get Prompto out of his home now and get him admitted into the nearest hospital. Call us when you do and we will meet you there," Ignis said, steady but with underlying steel and worry.

"I'm already there." Gladio hung up the phone and Ignis turned back to Noctis, who looked dangerously pale and minutes away from hyperventilating.

The future Advisor placed his hands firmly on the prince's shoulders, "Noctis, I need you to calm down and listen to me. Gladio is already there and will call me when Prompto is admitted to a hospital. We need to go to His Majesty to explain to him what is happening and get yourself permission to leave. Do you understand?"

Noctis nodded, a bit unfocused but knew what to do. Ignis nodded as well before escorting the prince to his father's study chamber. Swiftly as their feet can take them, Noctis immediately barged into the room.

King Regis looked up, opening his mouth to reprimand his son's manners. The pale, desperate look in Noctis' face, however, stopped the king immediately. "What wrong, my son? Are you hurt?" he asked, already standing up and walking briskly as he could with a cane.

Noctis could barely get any words out so Ignis took over. "We have a situation, Your Majesty. And Noctis needs to be there. His friend's life might be at stake."

Regis narrowed his eyes at Ignis' words before turning back to his son. "Is this true?"

Noctis firmly nodded. He needed to go to Prompto's side now!

Regis would said more, but a phone rang cutting him off. Ignis, in his haste, accidentally turned on the speaker.

"Ignis! I got the kid into the hospital and-" A rough sigh echoed. "It looks bad, Iggy. Like really bad."

The only sound left was Gladio telling them which hospital he was at and Noctis choking back his tears.

 _Prompto…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am at my corner crying because I can't believe I wrote this. How could I even do this to our Sunshine? Why?! I feel like killing the douche even though I wrote this myself!**

 **BLANK: It's hard for any of us to write anything that would inflict pain to our favorite boys, but it needs to be done. The angst won't stop just yet, but the fluff after it would heal our wounds.**

 **I know people want to see Gladio's POV when he rescued Prompto; don't worry, it will be in the next chapter. It won't be much detail, but it's something. And why was Carbuncle the one who told Noctis and the others about Prompto? It will be explain later on.**

 **BLANK: There's going to be a lot of explanations later so hold on tight.**

 **The next chapter is being written as we speak! Thank you for the love and support you guys give us!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Angst, blood, a bit of fluff, slight use of language (thanks Gladio)**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Gladio dropped Prompto off at his apartment, the knot in his stomach didn't settle down, rather it gotten tighter. It was quite unsettling as he drove away and the knot got more uncomfortable with every second.

If there's one thing his dad taught him when training to become the prince's Shield, it was too keep a cool head and follow your instinct. Because most of the time, that will become a deciding factor of protecting those around you.

Gladio was damn sure to follow that wisdom until his death.

He parked the car about a block away from Prompto's apartment. It was very dark and cloudy with barely any lights out. A perfect camouflage for a black car.

As he waited, Gladio reviewed what he knows about the Argentum.

 _Zane Argentum is a business trader who oftens trades with other major cities outside of the Wall. Alena Argentum is a medical researcher for several institutions and medical schools. Socially, they are well known and get along with almost every person they meet. Both seems to leave Insomnia for many long business trips, leaving their only son, Prompto Argentum, behind. Prompto was adopted at the age of six and became a Crown City citizen after entering the Wall. No one knows why both decided to take in a child when they are clearly too preoccupied with their work to do so. There had been rumors about the kid's origins, but the lack of evidence immediately put an end to that discussion._

Gladio crossed his arms, perplexed at the last few thoughts.

 _There are too many holes in that report. To many blank spaces. Why would they adopt Prompto even when they know they couldn't be able to be in the kid's life? Why is only his first six years a blank? What are they hiding and why?_

Gladio first thought that maybe Prompto was actually a dangerous person and his adopted parents are hiding him. He shook his head immediately, cursing himself for even thinking like that. If anything, the kid was the one in danger, judging by his medical reports from the last six or so years.

His hands clenched tighter into fists, suppressing the urge to punch something when he thinks of who would hurt a child, especially someone as innocent and sweet like Prompto. The thought makes his blood boil.

After almost thirty minutes of intense deep thinking, his phone went off. Picking it up, Gladio sees it was Ignis calling him. Frowning, he answered, "What's up-"

"Get Prompto out of his house now and get him admitted into the nearest hospital. Call us when you do and we will meet you there." The urgency in his bespectacled friend's demand put Gladio into high gear.

"I'm already there."

He hung up and got out of his car. Running at the memorized path to Prompto's apartment, he was there within seconds. He moved to open the door, but it was already opened. The smell of alcohol and blood burned his nose.

Gladio gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves of what he might find once inside. Quickly and quietly, he moved forward. The apartment was eerily silent, no sound of another life. His ember eyes catched the sight of Prompto's backpack and black rimmed glasses on the floor. There were drops of blood already staining the floor and walls.

 _The bastard was throwing the kid around!_

He followed the trail of blood into what seems to be the kitchen. There was more blood but in larger pools. What he saw will never leave his mind no matter how much he wants to forget it.

On the kitchen table was an unconscious Prompto, surrounded by blood and a knife stabbed into the table next to his head.

 _Fucking Astrals..._

Bruises and cuts marked his face and whatever skin was showing. Blood caked in those blond locks and trailed down his pale face. Gladio can't see if there were any more injuries because the black clothes got in the way.

He has to get the kid to a hospital now.

Carefully and as fast as he could, he picked up the small blond (worried when no sound came out of him) and leaves the apartment. After making sure Prompto was properly laying down on the backseat (mindful of his injuries). Gladio hit the gas pedal and set off to the nearest hospital.

He must have broke several speed limits on the way.

After ten grueling minutes, he parked in front of the hospital doors. He picked Prompto again and quickly entered the building.

"This kid needs help now!" Gladio screamed, not caring if he was disturbing the people inside. He doesn't have time for pleasantries.

The doctors and nurses were stunned for a moment by Gladio's dramatic entrance, but immediately, a team of doctors and nurses took over and placed Prompto onto a gurney.

Gladio sat down in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. Looking down, he sees his hand covered in blood, hell, his shirt wasn't any better. His hands trembled a bit.

He doesn't even know it was from the shock of seeing Prompto like that or from his rage of wanting to go back and find the bastard who did this.

The prince's future Shield focused on his breathing, calming himself down before making a phone call to Ignis.

The call was picked up on the first ring. "Ignis! I got the kid into the hospital and-" Gladio roughly sighed. "It looks bad, Iggy. Like really bad." He couldn't find any other words to describe what he saw.

 _Damn it all._

He told Ignis which hospital he was at before hanging up. He covered his face with his hands, not caring for the blood, groaning.

All he can do now is wait.

* * *

The head surgeon did not expect the royal family when she came out of the ER.

King Regis and Prince Noctis sat next to each other on those plastic chairs, the latter sleeping with his head against the former's arm. Another man wearing a black cape of some sort stand still next to the king, stern face and all. A light-brown haired teenager with glasses sat next to the other teenager who brought the blond boy in. Since it was late in the night, there wasn't many patients or visitors waiting.

Honestly, if she wasn't a professional doctor with a reputation among her colleagues, she would have faint right there on the spot.

She cleared her throat at them, "Your Majesty, are you and these four waiting for the blond boy in the ER? The one brought in a few hours ago?"

Regis confirmed, "Yes. We have been taking care of the boy for the past few days since his parents are not present in Insomnia at this time. How is he doing?" Noctis wakes up when he heard his dad talking.

She shakily sighed, "It was a touch-and-go situation. We almost lost him twice because there was simply too much blood lost to begin with. If the young man over there didn't bring the boy in as soon as he could, he might have died on the table. He is now in the ICU. He was _very_ lucky to be alive."

The good news send waves of relief to the two teenagers and a soft sigh from the king. Noctis slumped into his seat, grateful to hear his best friend is still alive.

The doctor continued, "However, his journey to recovery will be a rough one. From his X-Ray scans, several of his bones, mostly likely his ribs, right tibia, left femur, and some in his left arm are cracked. His lungs may bruised a little so we given him an oxygen mask to help with his breathing. He may have a concussion because of the blood leaking from his head. There are several deep and shallow cuts from a sharp object and many bruises will take weeks to heal. The cuts though didn't hit any major organs or arteries or cause any internal bleeding. We saw no spinal injuries during the assault. We will, however, check on those again with another X-Ray and a MRI when he wakes up."

A heavy hush fell on the royal group as the doctor finished her listing of Prompto's injuries. Noctis felt nauseous after hearing what his best friend went through and vowed to himself he will stay by Prompto's side and help him recover. Gladio and Ignis had the same thought as they both shared a look. Regis turned towards his Shield, Clarus Amicitia, with a silent command to investigating the apartment with his men. Clarus nodded at his king's order.

Noctis turned towards the doctor asking, "Can we go see him?" He needed to see Prompto was really alright with his own two eyes.

The doctor sighed, "Normally, I wouldn't allow anyone, except family members, to visit at this time. Though, I think I can make this one exception. The boy is heavily medicated so he won't wake up at any moment. Please keep your voices down and try not to touch the machines around him."

They all nodded and followed the doctor to the ICU. They saw Prompto lay on one of the beds with tubes and wires sticking out of him. An oxygen mask was placed around his mouth and there were multiple bandages and gauze wrapped around those pale arms and legs. Some bruises are still showing especially around Prompto's face and neck.

"Once his vitals and condition are more stable, we can move him into another room where he can rest more easily. For now, we will observe him to see any changes for the next few days," she said, allowing them to enter the room. "I can only give you a few minutes before I ask you all to leave." She then leaves the room, shutting the door.

Noctis took the chair closest to the bed, watching Prompto's chest rising and falling. Tears threaten to come out, but he held it in. He gently hold one of the blond's bandage hands and caressed soothingly, hoping it will make Prompto feel better.

 _Prompto is in more pain than you are. You need to be strong for him. You need to be strong enough to protect him._

Gladio watched how Noctis tried to hide his shudders, feeling guilty for not rescuing the blond sooner. He clenched his hands, almost making his palms bleed. A slender hand rest on top of one of his fist. He turned his head to see Ignis giving him a concern yet reassuring look in those green eyes of his.

It's like he was telling Gladio that he did what he could and he save Prompto because of it.

Gladio nodded, thanking his friend for his support. Ignis returned it with a small smile. Their hands didn't remove themselves, but rather lacing them together.

Regis felt more tired than ever in his life, seeing his son and his friends going through something they were too young to even handle. But here they are, trying to be strong and supporting one another.

All because Prompto Argentum entering in their lives.

He wasn't naive or ignorant with how Noctis was more brighter than before. More smiling and active than his usual self. It was all because he made friends with the blond boy. That truly gave the king happiness of seeing his son being himself with someone he like being around.

 _I pray to the Astrals for your full recovery, Prompto. I want to meet the friend that makes my son smile so much._

All of them can only wait for Prompto to wake up.

* * *

In another realm, Koko and Kiki cried. Carbuncle trying his best to calm them down. This only made it worse for the fox.

"Don't cry guys! The doctor said he will make a full recovery. Before you know it, he will be walking around sooner than you think," Carbuncle said optimistically, trying to lighten the mood up.

Koko sniffled, "We know kupo. We were crying because we couldn't do anything kupo. We failed Prompto kupo!" The moogle wailed, feeling miserable and guilty of not helping his caretaker when he needed them.

Kiki chirped lowly, **"He's right! How can we call ourselves his precious friends and guardians if we can't even protect him? He almost died because of us!"** The chocobo chick hid her face into her wings.

Carbuncle refuted them, "First of all, there was nothing you can do at the time because both of you were low on magic. Second of all, it's not your fault! It was that terrible man's fault. Everything went by too quickly for anyone to react. Finally, Prompto wouldn't want you guys feeling sad and hating yourselves. He would feel like it was his fault for not being able to protect himself and making you all worried. So please stop blaming yourselves and be strong for Prompto. He needs our help more than ever if he wants to recover faster."

Both Koko and Kiki wiped their tears, nodding at the fox's words. They felt a bit better now, but until Prompto open his blue-violet eyes, they will continue to worry.

Carbuncle gave them a hug which they returned. All sharing the comforting warmth and they hope for a brighter day next time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Our medical knowledge is limited so we needed to look up several terms to fit in what the doctor said. In other words, a lot of words to use! I hope we didn't screw it up. Overall, why do we do this to our Sunshine? (cries in a corner) I am a despicable person for hurting Prompto. WHY?!**

 **BLANK: And we lost her. Don't worry, she will be up at her feet writing the next chapter later with me. We did our best describing the scene at the apartment with Gladio's POV. We hope we didn't rush it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and all of your support and love! They fueled us to write the next chapter! It will get better for these boys, I swear!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Angst, a bit of fluff, use of language (thanks Gladio)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Only a month had passed since Prompto was admitted into the hospital. The doctors checked his vitals several times before deeming he was stable and ready to be transfer out of the ICU just about a week ago.

Noctis let out a breathe, relieved to hear his best friend was out of the dangerous zone.

 _Now if only Prompto would wake up._

The prince visited everyday. Never once fail to show up after school and leave when visiting hours are over. Most of the people in the hospital can see Noctis sitting on a chair next to the patient's bed, softly telling him about his day, what's going on at home, and how his dad was making more time for him.

Gladio and Ignis visited almost everyday with Noctis. Bringing small gifts here and there and talks to Prompto about their day as well.

But never once did Prompto made any type of response. Not even the slightest twitch.

"His brainwave patterns are normal, his vitals showed no signs of negatively changing, and we check multiple times to confirm he has no concussion. All I can say for now is that Prompto has fallen into a coma. The cumulative damage and stress from years of abuse and improper care must have caught up and send his body and mind into shock. Right now, he is healing, but until he regains consciousness, there's nothing else we can do. I am truly sorry, Prince Noctis."

That was what the doctor told them.

"Hey guys…" Noctis started, "Is this what it feels like when I didn't woke up after the attack? Feeling helpless because you can't do anything? Worry because you don't know if they might not wake up?"

The thought of Prompto not opening his blue-violet eyes sends painful stabs to Noctis' heart.

Ignis, sitting next to the prince, lay his gloved hand on Noctis' shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. "Everything will be alright, Noct. The doctor did say Prompto is still healing. He will wake up. You just need to be more patient." Yet the slightest shake in his hands countered his soothing words.

Gladio nodded, "Listen to Iggy, Noct. This kid is a fighter. He kept standing up even when he went through so much crap. All he needs now is rest." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall next to the door. The furrowed line between his eyes gave away his uneasiness.

Both of them weren't sure of what to make of this problem.

Noctis went quiet after that. He still holding onto Prompto's hand, wondering if it was to comfort Prompto or himself. He wanted to believe his retainers' words, but something didn't feel right about this situation.

 _Why does it feel like Prompto doesn't want to wake up?_

Suddenly, a pale-blue light appeared next to Noctis and Carbuncle emerged from the light. The fox immediately went to Noctis and cuddled his side.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Prompto. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that," Carbuncle said. The fox felt his anger swelling inside of him, but Carbuncle pushed it down. It was no use to lose control over something that can't be change.

The prince petted his fox friend. Noctis always feel a little better with Carbuncle by his side. He always was there for Noctis especially when during his bad days. "Can you do something for him?" he asked, a bit hopeful in those blue eyes.

Carbuncle sighed, "I will be honest with you all. Prompto is at a very dark place in his mind. From what Koko and Kiki told me, Prompto had been going through nightmares and night terrors for most of his life. Most of them are linked to his first 6 years. I don't know much about it, but they say those dreams are the ones that tormented Prompto the most."

Ignis narrowed his green eyes at this information. "This doesn't explain how they are connected to Prompto being in a coma."

"It doesn't make sense whatsoever, but Koko believed those memories resurfacing as his nightmares are what's keeping him from waking up. They are the only things that are _real_."

"You're not making any fucking sense," Gladio growled, tired from hearing cryptic riddles.

"Of course it doesn't make sense to all three of you. But it does make sense _to_ Prompto. He went through for like _twelve years_ of abuse and torment which are _real_ and the only thing Prompto knows. He's clinging on the reality he only knows since he was young. Spending time with you guys, having nice things done to him, and having _friends_ was probably like a fairy tale dream to him."

Noctis felt like somebody punched his stomach as he kept listening to Carbuncle's explanation. It didn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to stay in a nightmare instead of escaping it? Why would Prompto want to stay in his nightmares? Why?

"Why?" Noctis shakily repeated, gripping the blond's pale hand tighter.

His question was answered by a pair of sparkles and light. Koko and Kiki appeared looking both solemn and miserable.

Koko answered Noctis question, "It's because Prompto thinks there's no escape kupo. If there's no way out kupo, then you stay kupo." The moogle floated down to wave his clock wand at Prompto. A pale-red glowing light cloaked around the blond and the remaining bruises and cuts disappeared.

Kiki nestled close to Prompto. She didn't make any sound, just silently sits there waiting for her caretaker to open his eyes.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "What do you by no escape?" he asked.

Koko settled down next to Prompto's side. "It's exactly like I said kupo. If you can't find a way out kupo, then you have to stay kupo. Prompto truly thinks he has no escape from his nightmares kupo. That's why he won't wake up kupo." The moogle sniffled, trying to hold back his tears from spilling.

A heavy blanket of silence enveloped the room. Noctis looked down, his hair shielding his teary eyes as he continues to hold onto his best friend's unresponsive hand. Ignis and Gladio shared a worried look, knowing Prompto's condition heavily affected their prince.

If Prompto doesn't wake up, then who knows what Noctis will do next.

"Is there anything that could wake Prompto from his coma?" Ignis asked. His hands clenched, slightly shaking from the tension.

Carbuncle went to sit beside the moogle. He turned to face all three humans, his tone serious, "Koko and Kiki theorized that if I enter into Prompto's deepest subconscious, then I can somehow find him. The dangerous part of this is not knowing what lurks inside his mind. I have to go through his worst nightmares to find him."

"And even if Carbuncle were to somehow find Prompto kupo, we don't know what state of mind he is in kupo. He might not want to wake up kupo," Koko said, whimpering at the thought of Prompto not coming back to them. Kiki chirped sadly, burying herself in Prompto's hair.

"No, Prompto will wake up," Noctis countered firmly, his blue eyes filled with unshed tears but the fire in them didn't leave.

"How do you know, Noct?" Gladio asked.

"Because he told me once that the few days he spent with us were his happiest. He wouldn't want to trade it for anything. He wanted to stay there with us. He wanted Koko and Kiki to be there with him. He was happy!" the prince choked back his tears. "That's why he will wake up after you find him, Carbuncle. Please find him and bring Prompto home."

The fox's brown eyes soften, "I will find him, Noct. I promise I will." He headbutted Noctis' forehead gently before moving back towards the blond. "Koko, Kiki, I need you guys to help me guide Prompto back to us. He probably respond better with you two instead of just me."

The moogle stand with determination radiating from his body. Koko held his clock wand firmly, ready to save his caretaker from the clutches of darkness. "Let's do this kupo!"

Kiki moved away from Prompto's hair and flew next to her two fellow guardians. "Kweh! Kweh!" She chirped loudly. The chocobo chick will do anything to get Prompto back to where he truly belongs.

The moogle turned to face Noctis and the others. "When we do find Prompto kupo, he has to be the one to wake himself up kupo. When he does kupo, will all of you be there for him kupo?" Koko asked, his tone earnest and hopeful.

Prompto will need his friends to overcome the darkness that followed him since he was a child.

Noctis said, "Yes I will. I made a vow to protect him and be there at his side no matter what. I won't go back on that." The prince's eyes flashed a bit of red and purple before going back to blue. Carbuncle perked up at the sight.

 _Interesting…_

Ignis adjusted his glasses, "I'm offended that you even needed to ask. I am quite fond of having a helpful assistance in the kitchen and Prompto is a good influence on His Highness." His words weigh more if anyone knew him personally.

Gladio smirked, "The kid already got on my good side from day one. Anyone that can make Prince Laziness over there _do work_ is someone to have around. Besides, Prompto owes me a poker rematch."

Koko smiled for the first time since he first appeared in the room. The moogle can hear their honest sincerity in their words.

 _Prompto will be alright for now on kupo if he stays with you three kupo._

Carbuncle gathered both Koko and Kiki close to him. "We will find Prompto as fast as we can. Until then, hang in there and wait for us." His horn glowed red and all three were surrounded in a sphere of light.

A blinding light burst open making everyone shield their eyes. As soon as it came, the light faded away. The three familiars were gone, but Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio knew where they went.

They are going to save Prompto.

Ignis turned back towards the prince and placed his gloved hand back on Noctis' shoulder, giving it a comforting squeezed. "They will find him, Noct. And we will help Prompto get through whatever was bringing him misery."

Gladio moved from his spot on the wall and stood next to Ignis. He reached out and ruffled Noctis' black hair. "Like Iggy said, we will kick anyone's ass who even dares come ten feet of the kid."

Noctis smiled at his friend's words. He closed his eyes, clasping both of his hands around Prompto's and holding them up to his forehead. He prays to the Astrals to give him his best friend back. Prompto doesn't deserve to be in pain or sad. He deserve to be happy.

So when Prompto open his blue-violet eyes, Noctis will work hard to keep Prompto smiling and happy. No matter what.

 _Or there will be hell to pay._

* * *

 **Author's Note: This might be short compared to the other chapters, but only because the next one might be longer than usual. We want to explore Prompto's nightmares better and hopefully explain some things for you guys. Some questions you might be asking yourself might be answered in the next chapter. The familiars are going to rescue Prompto! Let's cheer them on!**

 **BLANK: The next chapter might have some details of how Prompto meet Koko and Kiki. And some of Prompto's past could be reveal there (please note that he was six when he entered the Wall). We are still on the writing stage so we can't guarantee anything yet.**

 **We apologized for any error of medical knowledge. We also apologized if this chapter seems a bit rush and choppy. We will get better as we write upcoming chapters later on. Thank you for your support and love for this story! They give us energy to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Angst, a bit of fluff**

* * *

Chapter 10

When Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki appeared in Prompto's main subconscious, the surrounding land before them wasn't fields of trees, flowers, and sunshine. It was desolated, cold, and no life. They sky above them was dark, barely any light came through. No sound or movement of any kind. There was simply nothing.

"This place sure has one heck of a makeover," Carbuncle said sarcastically. He walked around, shivering at the sheer coldness of the ground.

"Where are we kupo?" Koko asked, using his clock wand to poke one of the trees which immediately turned into dust. The moogle back away, not wanting to inhale the debris. "This doesn't look like the one we came before kupo."

Kiki flew around to see if there was any sign of her caretaker. She landed with a soft thud, dust flicked up. **"Prompto is nowhere to be found. All I see is dead trees, a few rocks, and nothing else."**

Carbuncle hopped onto one of the boulders, thankfully not turned into pebbles, and scanned around the area. If there was anything that bothered the fox, then this is one of them. "Does this place looked strangely familiar to you guys? I don't know much of Prompto's life, but sometimes the mind will unconsciously manifest anything that is familiar towards their owner. And you two have been with Prompto for most of it."

Koko and Kiki looked at one another, confused with Carbuncle's suggestion. The moogle and chocobo chick looked at their surroundings once more. Koko turned a few rocks over and Kiki touching trees to make them disintegrate. They flew around a bit, couldn't see much without better lighting.

It didn't click until Kiki chirped loudly and accidentally flew first into a rock. Carbuncle and Koko gasped and ran over to the little chocobo.

"Are you alright kupo?" the moogle asked, worried for his small companion.

Kiki shaken off the dust from her feathers. **"I remember now! This is the place we crossed with Prompto when we helped him escaped from that scary building."**

Carbuncle blinked at that unexpected news. "Wait a minute! I thought Prompto was rescued from where he was held and was taken in by the Argentum when he entered the Wall."

Koko shook his head, waving his clock wand from side-to-side. "That wasn't how it went, Carbuncle kupo."

Kiki nodded, **"If anything, that's the sugarcoated version of how Prompto even ended up in Insomnia. Like a cover story."**

Carbuncle then asked, "How did you two meet Prompto? Never once have you guys form any type of contract or pledge yourselves to anyone until now. Both of you cherish freedom and not wanting to serve any human either out of duty or pleasures. What makes Prompto so different?"

 _And what made him special enough to be in the eyes of the Astrals? And not from a good perspective too._

Before Koko and Kiki could tell Carbuncle anything, the ground started to shake. Correction, the ground was shaking the sky was cracking too. The sound of shattering and eruptions exploded through the air. All three jumped away from the destruction and ran.

"What's happening kupo?!" cried Koko. He pulled Kiki alongside with him because she can't fly any faster than she already has.

Carbuncle dodged a few shattered pieces of the sky. "Either Prompto knows we're here and want us out or his mindscape is changing on its own. The last one seems more possible by the second!" The fox quickly jumped over a small trench.

" **Forget that! Look out what's in front of you!"** Kiki chirped loudly, almost on the verge of panicking.

True to the chocobo's words, a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere, opening up to revealed nothing but pure darkness. Carbuncle and Koko tried to stopped, but their momentum was too much. All three fell inside the darkness, falling at a speed faster than they can think.

Their screams echoed as they continue to fall down. The door shut closed and disappeared from the mindscape.

* * *

Carbuncle woke up on something soft and squishy. He opened his brown eyes, shaking his head to get rid of the blurriness. He felt around to confirmed he was definitely on something soft and squishy, almost like a bed of marshmallows.

Looking down, he caught sight of a red pom-pom barely touching his nose. At his feet was Koko facing down, slightly groaning from discomfort.

 _Ah oh!_

Quickly jumping off from the moogle, the fox turned Koko on his back. "Sorry Koko! You alright there, buddy? How many paws am I holding up?" He shook the moogle for a good measure.

Koko stopped Carbuncle's shaking, "I'm alright kupo! Stop it kupo!" He was getting a bit nauseous even if he's inside someone's mind or dream or wherever they are now in. The lack of yellow feathers caught his attention. "More importantly kupo, where's Kiki kupo?"

Both familiars looked around and couldn't find a single fluffy chocobo chick. The light from Carbuncle's horn and Koko's clock wand only lights up a small area around them. Everything else was pitch black.

"Kiki, where are you kupo?! Answer me if you can kupo!" Koko screamed, calling for his friend to respond. Worry settled in when there wasn't chirp.

"I'm sure she's fine somewhere. You can't die in a mindscape," Carbuncle said, trying to ease the moogle's worries.

"Carbuncle kupo… Our _physical_ bodies are inside this mindscape kupo. We _can_ die in here kupo!"

A moment of silence.

"Oh… Forgot about that tidbit," the fox nervously chuckled, looking away from the moogle's glare.

"You're the one who can enter into people's dreams and minds kupo! How can you forget that kupo?!" Koko yelled, incredulous at Carbuncle's rare absentmindedness. "And Kiki is somewhere here alone kupo!" He started to look closely hyperventilating if it weren't for a familiar chirp.

" **Hey guys! You won't guess what I found,"** Kiki flew from above, landing in front the dumbfounded pair. Her feathers were glowing, brightening the area around her. **"What happened to you two? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something."**

The fox and moogle waved her question off. "That's not important. Where were you and what did you find?" Carbuncle asked.

" **Well, I got separated from Koko during our fall and landed like a couple meters from where you guys are standing. Before flying here, I found some weird looking doors like the one we fell into, but in different designs."** Kiki chirped, explaining while making gestures of how the doors look and pointing behind her.

"Do you think one of them will lead us to Prompto kupo?" Koko asked the fox, hope and caution trend his words. The moogle was afraid of getting his hopes up if they couldn't find the blond boy.

"It's worth a try. Doors are usually one of the ways to enter another part of a person's subconscious mind. They might lead us to Prompto, but I can't say if they will lead us to him," Carbuncle said, walking towards the direction of the doors Kiki pointed to.

"What do you mean kupo?" Koko asked, confused. He scratched the side of his head to make sense of what the fox told them as he followed him.

"Like I said before, I cannot _control_ someone's mindscape. I can interfere or change a small part of their subconscious, but it doesn't mean I can do anything here. People aren't meant to be control no matter what. It's a law we cannot break. If Prompto wants to be found, then he has to be the one to let us find him."

" **Couldn't you have done anything when we were almost flattened by pieces of the sky from earlier?"** Kiki chirped, almost sounding like a whine as she ride along on the fox's back.

"My powers can't do much here because there is something interfering with them. That's why I couldn't get us to escape from that collapsed mindscape from before. It could be because Prompto won't allow me to or something else is in here," Carbuncle said, already walking at the direction of the doors. His red horn glowed more brightly to see ahead.

" **Whatever it is, it better stop! No creeper will make us halt our mission to save Prompto!"** Kiki puffed her chest out, acting tough and brave.

"We better get our game faces on then because I see those doors now," said Koko, waving his glowing clock wand ahead. "Um kupo… Are they suppose to be this different from each other kupo?"

True to the moogle's words, there were three doors standing right before them. The one on the left was fancy to say the least. Instead of a door, there were red, heavy curtains lining with gold and purple accents. The one in the middle was wooden with metal chains intertwining with each other. A key lock was placed right at the center of the door. The one on the right was possibly the most terrifying. It was a pure white metal door with no knobs or handles. On the side of the door, there was a sleek box that looks to be a scanner.

"I don't like the looks of this. Anything you guys can tell me with these doors?" Carbuncle questioned the two. While this kind of situation isn't uncommon in most people's subconscious, the fox can't help but feel something is out of place.

Kiki flew to the door in the middle, pecking the lock and chains a couple of times. Koko went to the door on the right. The moogle shivered when his hand was pressed against the icy surface. He looked towards the scanner and waved his clock wand in front of it. They looked at each other and shook their heads. They went back to Carbuncle.

"Other than we need to scan something for the metal door kupo, I believe that one holds Prompto's worst nightmares and memories kupo. It exactly like the ones in the facility we helped Prompto escaped from," Koko said, sure and confident.

Kiki chirped, agreeing, **"I can't tell anything from the wooden door, but it's seems important enough for it to be locked up like that."**

Carbuncle eyed the first door. "Hmm… I can only guess we need keys to open the other two doors. We might be able to find the first key through the first door, but who knows what might be on the other side? We have to go blind on this one, guys." He moved forward to push the curtains away, but they suddenly risen like they are welcoming the three to enter.

Darkness was the only thing they could see.

" **Well, that's not creepy at all,"** Kiki chirped softly, hiding behind Koko.

The moogle gulped, "It's now or never as humans once love to say kupo." The shakiness in his tone was clear, but that didn't stop Koko from walking towards the now opened curtains (with Kiki glued to his side). "Ready anytime kupo!"

" **Yep!"** Kiki chirped in agreement.

Carbuncle eye's steeled as his horn began to glow a deeper red color. All three were surrounded in a red bubble, a sense of protection filled the air. "I am not letting anything happen to us once we enter the door. We don't know what's on the other side, but we know our objective. Find the key and get out of there as quickly as possible. Got it?"

Both the moogle and chocobo chick nodded, determination etched on their faces.

The fox took a deep breath then letting it out, Now calmed, he drive the bubble through the first door. Darkness cling onto the red surface, but not penetrating the magical protection. The curtains from behind them lowered down, effectively trapping the three inside.

What they see next left them all speechless.

 _Oh Titan's sacred_ _balls..._

* * *

Somewhere in the Citadel, King Regis stood next to his Shield, comfortably watching the stars and moon above them. It was a rare occasion for the king to take a break especially with the news of Niflheim making strange movements lately.

Regis sighed, "Clarus, is there any news of young Prompto's condition?"

"From what Gladiolus can tell me, the doctors said his condition is improving and most of his major injuries are healing nicely. The only thing that worries them is that the boy is now in a coma and haven't woken for a month now," the king's Shield said, stiff and cool as usual.

Regis then narrowed his green eyes, "And the investigation?"

It was Clarus' turn to sigh, "All evidence proved that the person who attacked Prompto Argentum is none other than his own adopted father, Zane Argentum. With the young boy's medical records from the royal doctors, it seemed this was a regular event ever since he was just six years old."

The king can feel his heart shattering at the thought of someone so young, _a child_ , going through so much abuse. "How come no one notice?" he asked.

"Because his adopted mother, Alena Argentum, was a medical researcher. She can forged medical documents easily with her connections with hospitals with none being any wiser. We expected her to be an accomplice because some of the injuries were too small for a male adult to inflict. There was also the fact, the boy suffered years of abuse so it is possible for him to keep silence out of fear."

"And their whereabouts?" Regis felt a sense of dread when asking.

Clarus narrowed his blue eyes, "That's the strange part of this investigation. No one can find them. Somehow, Zane Argentum managed to escape just after Gladiolus arrived to save the young boy. No trace of him was sighted for the last few weeks." He heavily sighed. "Alena Argentum also disappeared when she failed to present herself in a convention with other medical researchers in Lestallum on the same night of the attack. Both had vanished and were never heard from ever since."

Worry lines etched on the king's face. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily as well. "This is quite worrisome. And I take it only we and the other Kingsglaives knew of this information." It was more of a statement than a question.

His Shield nodded.

Silence fell between the two. Regis contemplates of the situation while Clarus continued to watch the stars above them. After a while, Regis said, "For now, keep a lookout for those two. This crime will not go unpunished especially when it concerns the safety of one of my people and a dear friend to my son."

The king now knew Prompto will be a great blessing to have around Noctis. Within just a few short days, the blond ingrained himself into Noctis and vise-versa. Regis wondered if this was the Astrals' doing or something entirely different.

His thoughts were broken by a large, solid, warm hand taking hold of his shoulder. "We should get you get back to your room, Your Majesty. It's getting colder and we don't want you catching ill," Clarus said, guiding the king back inside the Citadel with a hand at the small of Regis' back.

Regis glared but the fondness in his eyes said otherwise, "I thought we agreed to no formal titles when we're alone, Clarus."

"And we also agreed you will watch your health better. No going back on your word, Regis," the king's Shield smirked. His hand didn't leave Regis' back even when they stopped at the king's bedroom chamber. Clarus can still see the furrowed lines between those green eyes. "Something else troubling you?"

After a moment of silence, Regis asked, "Will you stay with me?" It was barely a whisper, almost afraid to be louder for not wanting to break the moment between the two.

Clarus can't help but chuckled lowly, "It offends me you asked a question you already know the answer to."

The king smiled, "So it may seems."

The doors to the chambers were opened and the two men walked inside. The doors were now closed, shielding what's inside and not letting anyone come in to disrupt.

Only the moon and star watches over them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, I am a sucker for old men being cute, sue me. Clarus/Regis is one of my favorite pairings. They will be a low-key shipping for now. Also, Regis has no idea that it was the work of three little familiars playing matchmakers and interfering with the Astrals' plans. No one messes with their summoner/caretaker and gets away with it.**

 **BLANK: Id you noticed, we used dreamscape/mindscape as one and the same meaning for this story. They have similar definition so I don't it will cause any misunderstandings. Also, the abusers disappeared from Insomnia and we don't know where they are. Where did they ran off to?**

 **We will reveal more about Prompto's meeting with Koko and Kiki later on. For now, we will leave clues for you guys. What did Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki saw once they were through the first door? You can find out in the next chapter!**

 **BLANK: Thank you all for the love and support you give to us. Leave a review if you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: A bit of angst, a bit of fluff**

* * *

Chapter 11

 _Oh Titan's sacred balls…_

Carbuncle's famous last thoughts before seeing his worst nightmare has come true. The fox was prepared for anything when going through the first door. But never would he imagine of facing _that_ again even in someone else's mindscape.

"This is so cool kupo!" Koko yelled, vibrating where he was standing.

" **Some of them look like me!"** Kiki shared her moogle friend's excitement and energy.

Carbuncle didn't share the same sentiment. His face must have been quite a sight because both Koko and Kiki turned towards the fox, concern etched on their faces. Carbuncle didn't have the heart or time to ease their worries because…

 _Why?_

The bright colors. The bright lights. The colorful balloons, streamers, and confetti. The cheerful music playing in the background. The sound of singing and dancing. The mingling of people of all ages and sizes. And worst of all…

People in mascot suits!

 _WHY?!_

The banner above them mockingly flaunted in the air with the words Carbuncle will forever remember no matter how hard he tries to bleach his brain.

 **MOOGLE CHOCOBO CARNIVAL!**

"Carbuncle kupo? You alright in there kupo?" Koko asked, worried at the his friend's stiffed form and horrified expression. The fox looked likes he's not breathing too.

" **Maybe he's tired? He has been using his powers more than he usually does,"** Kiki chirped her two gils.

"No, no kupo. He looked more petrified than tired kupo," Koko refuted. He waved his clock wand in front of Carbuncle's face in hopes to snap the fox out of his stiffened form. "Come on kupo. Wakey, wakey kupo!" When it didn't work, the moogle resorted to other methods. "I am sorry for this kupo."

 **Smack!**

"Ow! What was that for?! That really hurt!" cried Carbuncle, holding his aching tail. He gently caressed the sore spot to ease the pain.

" **You weren't responding and Koko needed to snap you out because we don't want to waste anymore time here,"** Kiki chirped, explaining to the whimpering fox. **"What were you scared of? This is basically a safe haven for everyone."**

"Maybe for you guys, but I don't exactly have fond memories of this place," Carbuncle spatted with disdain and contempt. He really doesn't have good memories of _this_ carnival.

Almost getting kidnapped by children, almost trampled on, force to wear ribbons and hats, and being chased and squashed by people in mascot suits was enough for the fox to handle.

 _Never again, you hear me. Never!_

"Whatever you say kupo. Though, what can you tell us about this place kupo? Prompto never saw the Moogle Chocobo Carnival before, only heard of it from stories and commercial kupo," Koko said, confused as he watches the crowd of people walked around the three.

Carbuncle lead the three into a deserted alley, away from the crowds and those awful people in mascot suits. He answered, "I can guess that this might represent Prompto's innocence or a manifestation of all of his hopes and dreams. Another will be his way of avoiding his harsh reality and be in a safe haven."

He then pointed the entrance of the alley. "The positive atmosphere, the lively music, and the laughs and smiles of people here could represent all that. Humans called it a defense mechanism, I think."

Kiki looked at the people passing by the alley. She then noticed something off, **"Uh guys… How come the people have no faces?"**

"What (kupo)?!" Both Carbuncle and Koko exclaimed at the same time. They both turned towards the people and were stunned at what they saw.

There was absolutely no facial features on anyone. The people's faces are all blank and smooth looking. Not even a hint of wrinkle or blemish. What made it more weird was the fact they were still interacting like normal people. Overall, it was just downright creepy.

" **Please tell me there's a reason for this,"** Kiki chirped, pleading with her obsidian eyes. She was both fearful and weary at the strange discovery.

"Well… I have no idea, but it may have to do with Prompto's lack of sociability. He hardly interacted with people so it isn't difficult to understand why these people have no faces," Carbuncle replied, unsure and conflicted.

 _Honestly, I have no idea what to make of this._

"Let's just go find the key kupo. This place is huge so we need to be careful not to miss anything kupo," Koko said, chuckling nervously as he pushed both his friends out of the alley. The moogle want to get this over with and find Prompto quickly.

" **So, how do we find the key? It can be anywhere!"** Kiki asked, sitting on Carbuncle's back as they all strolled around the carnival. Koko floated beside them, keeping close and away from the faceless people.

"Normally in a mindscape, there will always be a guide hanging around somewhere. The tricky part is that we don't know if they will help us or cause us trouble just because we are here. Sometimes, they would come out and greet us or observe us at a distance before making any appearances," Carbuncle explained, scanning around the area to see anyone standing out that might be their guide. So far, he sees only lack of faces and those damn people in mascot suits.

" **What do they look like then?"**

"Guides can take the form of anyone or anything. Let's hope our guide actually has a face to talk to, otherwise, we are sitting chocobos."

Koko deflated after hearing those words, "But we don't have time for that kupo! The more we waste time here kupo, the less time we have to find Prompto kupo."

" **Yeah, maybe we should split up and search for the key. It will be faster."**

"I don't think so. We have no idea where to even find the key and searching blindly won't help us at all especially when alone," Carbuncle shook his head. There was no way he will adventure off alone with those mascots following him.

"Not to mention that we could get lost in this enormous crowd kupo. We will end up searching for each other instead of finding the key kupo."

" **Then, what are we supposed to do? Wait for our guide because that won't be happening anytime now."**

"Not going alone, first of all kupo. Second of all, I have no idea where to start kupo."

" **Real helpful there, Koko."**

"No need for the sarcasm, Kiki kupo."

" **Then, you come up with something!"**

"Will the both of you stop?" Carbuncle snapped, turning his head to glared at the two. "Bickering won't get us anywhere faster in finding the key."

The moogle and chocobo chick looked apologetic at the fox, a stark comparison with the stuffed chocobos and moogles with etched blank expressions around the three.

"Sorry kupo," Koko said to Kiki.

" **I'm sorry too,"** Kiki chirped back to Koko.

Carbuncle sighed. So far, finding the key to the next door will take more time than he anticipated. In fact, time seems so long that everything around him stopped moving. Suddenly, the fox halted his steps.

 _Wait a minute…_

"Koko, Kiki, don't move," Carbuncle ordered. The other two stopped, curious at the fox's sudden command. "Now, look around you. Something's wrong with these people."

The moogle and chocobo chick took a look around and also noticed the same thing. Something was wrong.

No music. No dancing or singing. Not even a slight whisper in the air. Every single thing and every single person appeared to be in suspense animation.

"...What's going on kupo?" Koko asked, a bit scared and nervous at the sudden development. The moogle shivered at some of the frozen faceless people looking at their direction. He raised his clock wand in defense, stepping closer to Carbuncle and Kiki.

 _They weren't even noticing us kupo, yet some of them are staring at us kupo._

Kiki was no better and buried herself further into Carbuncle's back. **"Why are they not moving?"** The tremble in her voice could be heard from miles away.

Carbuncle didn't have the time to answer because something fast caught at the corner of his left eye. "To the right!" he yelled. He (with Kiki still on his back) and Koko jumped out of the way and in their places were two silver daggers, digging deeply into the ground.

They felt a shift in the atmosphere and the temperature seemed to dropped a couple of degrees. Carbuncle lead the other two onto a rooftop, hopefully to get an advantage on higher ground. "It seems the welcome party has finally arrived," the fox's words dripped with annoyance.

" **I'm not feeling welcome!"** cried Kiki.

Koko saw two more silver daggers coming towards them. He raised his clock wand and cast a barrier. The deadly projectiles bounced off from the barrier. "Why are we being attacked kupo? We didn't do anything yet kupo!" the moogle exclaimed, casting yet another barrier.

Carbuncle's horn glowed deep red and transported the three into the alley they been before. "We don't know how much time we have before whatever comes find us, but we have to move quick," Carbuncle said, straining his ears to hear any disturbances coming at them.

Koko was about to say something, but he gasped at what was behind Carbuncle. "Umm… We need to get out of here now kupo…" The fear in the moogle's tone made the fox turned around. Carbuncle's fur turned pale at the sight before them.

It was a group of people in chocobo and moogle mascot suits charging towards them.

 _Ramuh's beard! Come on!_

" **RUN!"** Kiki chirped loudly, borderline of panicking.

All three familiars ran deep into the ally, cutting turns and corners to outrun the charging mascots. Koko cast a couple of fire and ice spells at them, but it hardly made any damage. He grabbed a hold of Kiki to make sure she doesn't get left behind. Carbuncle tried to teleport all three of them away, but the same interference from before is blocking his magic. He cursed at their luck.

 _Why now of all times?!_

The two groups continue going deeper into the alley until something blocked their way. A tall figure wearing a stunning ivory cloak with white combat boots. The hood obstructed them to see the figure's face.

Carbuncle stopped and too a defensive stance in front of Koko and Kiki. He might not be able to use his magic like before, but he knows enough military tactics to defend against opponents. Koko hugged Kiki closer to his chest while pointing his clock wand at the figure, ready to cast spells when needed.

The figure raised their arms (revealing a long-sleeved shirt and white finger-less gloves) and multiple silver daggers appeared in the air. They launched at their direction in which Koko cast his barrier. Surprisingly, the daggers flew passed them and they heard things dropped to the ground.

Kiki peaked out of her hiding spot and looked over Koko's shoulder to see the mascots chasing after them were on the ground not moving. The silver daggers embedded into the suits then suddenly disappeared. The mascots vanished as well along with them. **"They're…"** she drawled. **"They're all gone."**

"Thank heavens," Carbuncle slightly sagged in relief to hear his worst enemies are gone, but composed himself to face the mysterious figure once again. The fox observed the unmoving person in front of him.

 _We can't see their face, no chance of seeing what weapons might be hidden, and they are not moving an inch. Almost as if they are waiting, but waiting for what?_

Carbuncle tried to concoct a plan to escape, but then, Kiki removed herself from Koko's arms and flew towards the mysterious figure. "What are you doing? Get back here!" the fox screamed at the chocobo chick.

"Kiki, come back here kupo!" Koko cried out, fearful of his friend's safety.

The chocobo chick ignored their calls and continued to fly towards the cloaked figure. Kiki halted her flight and tilted her head. There was something familiar about the person, but she couldn't place what. Not only that, the person didn't attack them yet. So, the little chocobo went for the polite route. **"Hello, my name is Kiki! Hope we can be friends!"**

Koko and Carbuncle fell into the ground in disbelief. They were both flabbergasted and in awe of Kiki's lack of self-preservation.

The cloak figure made no sign of reacting to Kiki's sudden introduction. Kiki then continued, **"Well, are you the one that threw those daggers at us before? That wasn't very nice, you know. But thank you for saving us! Are you our guide? Can you help us find the key? We need to save Prompto with it!"** Kiki fired off question after question.

Carbuncle wanted to smack himself for not thinking that person could be their guide. It would make perfect sense as to why they were suddenly attacked. It was both a test and a greeting. A very annoying greeting.

 _Astrals, I hate it when guides do that._

The fox's thoughts must have mirrored Koko's because the moogle was crossing his arms, pouting and sulking. Koko was not entertained with the thought of being played like that. The three were too distracted to see the figure waved their hand, a white-gold color enveloped the three. Another shift in the atmosphere was more stronger than the last.

Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki were teleported along with the cloak person onto the highest building. They were disoriented by the sudden out-of-body spell unlike the one Carbuncle used.

" **I feel sick,"** Kiki chirped, whining at her upset tummy. Her sentiments were shared with the other two.

Soon after, they settled down enough to focus back to the cloak figure. The person was standing like before in front of them, but they raised their hand to their hood. When it dropped, all three familiars were bewildered, shocked, and lost.

"Bahamut's ass…" Carbuncle drawled, brown eyes widening.

"It can't be kupo," Koko whispered, almost about to faint on the spot.

" **No way!"** cried Kiki, tears welled up in her black eyes.

The one before them was someone older. The blond hair shining in the sun, freckles decorating their cheeks and nose, and the familiar blue-violet eyes reflecting with wisdom and gentleness.

It was Prompto.

* * *

 **Author's Note: BOOM! Who saw that coming?! Is this the real Prompto or someone else? Why are they meeting him now instead of later? Why are we confusing people?!**

 **BLANK: She's been stressed lately so forgive her for being out of it. Yes, Carbuncle's worst nightmare came true. People in chocobo and moogle mascot suits in the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. He had a trauma after that.**

 **I think this chapter was a bit lackluster given the less than impressive action scenes and rushed moments. We did the best we can for this one, but the next one might be a doozy. It will tied in to our main plot and our other plots for this story. (giggles) This will be awesome especially when I get to talk smack at the Astrals.**

 **BLANK: That one I will looking forward to write about. (smirks)**

 **Thank you for your love and support for this story! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews especially from our favorite reviewer: DragonGem777! (And the others too!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: A bit of angst, a bit of fluff, use of language**

* * *

Chapter 12

During the course of Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki entering into Prompto's mindscape to rescue him, Prompto's physical body was healed enough to be transfer back to the Citadel under the supervision of the royal doctors. The doctors at the hospital were in shock of how the boy's injuries, even the most serious ones, were healing properly and quickly.

It was nothing but a little miracle. And so, Prompto was to be move into the Citadel without further notice.

Though, they all have to be careful with the media because reporters were swarming the entrance when they caught wind of Prince Noctis visiting the hospital, under the pretense it was Noctis being hospitalized. Thankfully, no one knew about Prompto's personal connection to the royal family or the real incident.

Noctis was especially happy to hear his best friend being so close by. The raven had been worried sick almost every night when he have to leave the hospital each day after visiting Prompto. The weight on his shoulder was lifted now that the price was close enough to know when Prompto will wake up.

Ignis and Gladio shared the same sentiment, sometimes accompany Noctis' visits to the royal infirmary or visiting on their own time.

Gladio, for his part, was mostly out of guilt for not getting to Prompto sooner. He blamed himself for letting Prompto get severely hurt. When Ignis heard of such thing, he gently chided Gladio.

"Gladio, you know as well as I do that Prompto would've gotten hurt that night even if you weren't there. You did what you could do in that situation and those efforts save Prompto on time," he said, placing his hands on Gladio's biceps.

"If I just got inside sooner, he wouldn't even be in a hospital, let alone a coma," Gladio said gruffly. "The kid went through enough shit as it is. He doesn't need anymore of that."

Ignis cupped his friend's face. "And he won't because we will all be there for him. Please don't blame yourself any further, Gladio. Once those three find Prompto and wake him up, I think he will be grateful to know you save his life; he doesn't want to blame you for doing something you did was right."

Gladio let out a tiny smile before grabbing one of Ignis' hands to place a delicate kiss into his palm. "Thanks Iggy…"

Soon after, it was Ignis' turn to watch over Prompto while both Gladio and Noctis are in their training session. The bespectacled future Advisor often bring his work with him, going over reports for meetings or finishing his school work. Sometimes, he comes up with new recipes for Prompto to try when the blond wakes up (mostly with vegetables, much to the prince's dismay).

"Hopefully, your palate will influence Noctis to try to eat some of his vegetables," Ignis chuckled, finishing the last of the reports. He then sighed, putting down his pen next to the stack of papers he already reviewed. The strange sightings of Niflheim's new soldiers, Magitek or MT, had increased over the last few months. No violent movement from them, but the citizens outside the Wall are both suspicious and weary.

He turned his head to watch the even rhythms of Prompto's chest rising and falling. The only sign the blond is alive and well beside his heartbeat.

 _It would be better if you gave us some kind of response._

Ignis was concerned at how long the three familiars were taking. Two days had passed and not once did Carbuncle and the others notified them of their process. Ignis had to eased Noctis' worries by explaining that their plan to get Prompto was delicate and must be handled with care. The mind is tricky and will often take time to go through.

Ignis slowly placed his gloved hand on the blond's pale hand. Even with his gloves, Ignis can feel the coldness from Prompto's skin. He always thought with Prompto's sunny personality (which he discovered after cooking with Prompto), the young boy would be warmer, not cold like snow.

The few days of Prompto staying with them before the incident was refreshing so to speak. Despite the young boy's years of abuse and social anxiety (he read the signs and went through medical books and the royal doctors to check), Prompto always have a innocent, hopeful look in his blue-violet eyes. Eyes that believe the future will get better even if there will be setbacks on the way. Most of the time, his smiles are infectious that you can't help but smile as well. Such childlike optimism was something Ignis never had the chance to have with his duties to the royal family. It was like a beacon of light in their ever growing bleak world.

Gladio said it was like the sun. A sun that brought light back into Noctis' life which Ignis couldn't agree more.

Ignis wanted to protect that light at all cost. Prompto entering into their lives brought smiles back on Noctis' face. Ones that rarely happened over the last few years. He brought back the feeling to have hope for the future.

Giving the hand he holds a comforting squeezed, Ignis whispered, "No matter what people told you, your adopted parents told you, before you came into our lives, your very existence is worth more than you know. I hope when you wake up, we can show you that, Prompto. Until then, we will be waiting for you."

It could have been his imagination, but Ignis thought he felt fingers barely twitching under his palm.

* * *

Meanwhile in Prompto's mindscape, Carbuncle continued to jaw-dropped in disbelief at the sight before him. Never would he thought this would happen. One minute ago, they were on a high rooftop looking over the Moogle Chocobo Carnival; the next thing he knows, he was sitting on some boulder in a middle of a field.

What's more disturbing is seeing Koko and Kiki crying over the Prompto look-alike as if he's dying. Tears, snots, and everything.

"We missed you kupo!" Koko managed to whimpered out, his throat sore from crying.

" **Don't leave us again!"** Kiki chirped loudly, snuggling into the cloaked chest as further in as possible.

The blond can only smiled at the two gently while hugging them as best and as comfortably as he can. Of course, this only caused the moogle and chocobo chick to cry harder.

Shaking his head, Carbuncle composed himself to observed this Prompto in front of him. Prompto looked about twenty years old. He is obviously taller and his baby fat was gone, leaving high cheekbones and a slender built frame. His freckles were more noticeable around the cheeks and nose. His blond hair was longer surprisingly, almost touching his shoulders. His blue-violet eyes held wisdom, gentleness, and deep sadness.

Those eyes were strangely familiar to the fox, but he couldn't place where or when. In fact, this Prompto's existence in the mindscape felt weird, almost like he belongs here yet he doesn't at the same time.

This Prompto's presence felt ancient.

As though he was reading Carbuncle's mind, the blond cast his gaze back to the fox. Walking without make a sound towards the boulder the fox was occupying, he gently placed Koko and Kiki next to Carbuncle, using the edge of his ivory cloak to wipe away any remaining tears from their faces. He kneeled down in front of them.

"Who exactly are you?" Carbuncle asked, narrowing his brown eyes. Koko and Kiki sniffled while looking up at the man curiously.

He smiled at the three before opening his mouth. His voice was light as air and soft like feathers. His voice holds a gentle tune, soothing those around him. "I am who you are not seeking for. I also must apologize for my barbaric actions towards you all when you enter this mindscape." He bowed his head.

"You don't have to do that kupo," Koko said, frantically waving his clock wand. "We're sorry for mistaking you for our Prompto kupo."

Kiki chirped in agreement, **"Yeah, sorry. You look exactly like him but older."**

"Still doesn't explain who you are," Carbuncle deadpanned. "Your presence is similar to Prompto, but this mindscape we are in now is not part of his subconscious."

The blond softly chuckled, "You can say I am your Prompto, but I am not him as well. He doesn't know I am here and I want it to keep it that way. I was once go by a different name many eons ago. The name of the sun chosen for a commoner. My name is Solaris."

" **Solaris? That sound so pretty!"** Kiki chirped joyously, complementing the blond man who petted her in gratitude.

"Thank you, Kiki."

" **How do you know my name?"** Kiki tilted her head questionably.

Solaris explained, "I can see and hear through the eyes and ears of the one I reside in. I know what was happening to young Prompto and I feel ashamed to be unable to stop his misery. His life now was all because of what happened two millenniums ago."

Carbuncle's eyes widened, "Two millenniums?! But that's when-"

A hand stopped the fox from saying any further. "I know. What happened on that certain day lead to what will happen in the future."

"What do you mean kupo? What does Prompto or you had to do anything with back then kupo?" Koko asked, fidgeting at the tension in the air.

"Do you all know the story of how the Starscourge began?" Solaris asked. When he received nods, he questioned them once more. "Do you all know of a man who was once called the Healer of the Starscourge?" This time, he received negative confirmation. "Let me tell you a little story then."

"Do we have time for this kupo? I am afraid of what's happening to Prompto if we wait too long to find him kupo," Koko interrupted. Kiki agreed with the moogle while Carbuncle settled with eyeing Solaris suspiciously.

The blond man gently smiled at them. "Do not fret. When young Prompto entered into his coma, I made sure he is safely locked away from the prying darkness. He is sleeping and will wake up eventually only when you find him. I know there are people waiting for him on the other side especially those three friends of his."

"Why are you helping us? You don't gain anything from doing so," Carbuncle said. "Not only that, why telling us about the Healer of the Starscourge will help us?"

"Because young fox, I am simply sicked and tired of the Astral's selfish doings and Their behavior of not taking responsibility for Their actions. If Their prophecy comes to fruit, then humanity will not survive for what is to come," Solaris said, his eyes shining with unshed tears filled with regret and grief.

Koko and Kiki jumped off and hugged Solaris like they do with Prompto. Seeing the man like this breaks their hearts. Carbuncle stayed at his spot, whispering, "You knew about the prophecy." It was a statement than a question.

Solaris continued, "I have always known ever since they gifted the two royal families powers beyond what humans are capable of. Humans were never suppose to have powers within the realm of the Gods. The consequences outweighs the good it do. Kings and Queens from both royal lines will never know rest. The Astral's actions brought consequences. And it was what brought us here now."

"But it doesn't explain what it had to do with you or Prompto," Carbuncle fired back.

"Please, let me tell you the story. Not everything will come to light, but it will give you enough to know," the blond man said. Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki looked at one another and nodded to Solaris. "Thank you. This all began when Ifrit cast the Starscourge on humanity more than 2000 years ago and the remaining Astrals gifted two royal families abilities to stop the darkness from spreading. A man from the Lucis Caelum line was chosen by the Astral to stop the Starscourge by doing the unthinkable. A method that made him known as the Healer, but at a terrible price."

"What did he do kupo?" Koko asked, still holding onto Solaris' cloak.

"He absorbed all the Starscourge into his body, saving all of humanity," Solaris whispered, looking with a far away look.

Koko and Kiki jumped, startled from Carbuncle's yell. "WHAT?! If he did that, then his body will become a daemon or he would have died!"

Solaris nodded, "The man wished it was death, but it was far worse. With the Starscourge inside his body, he was cursed to be immortal, not able to grow old or grant his rest in the afterlife. When the Starscourge permanently resided inside of him, the Crystal rejected him because of his tainted soul. The Astrals abandoned Their Chosen and left him all alone. They choose another from the Lucis Caelum line, a relative of the Healer, and that person was jealous of him and thus betrayed the Healer. He demonized the Healer and cast him away just like the Astrals did."

Solaris let out a shuddering sigh. "The Healer then began to plot a plan to seek his revenge against those who betrayed him. He is now the Accursed One. A once kind, gentle, and compassionate soul became thirsty for vengeance and power. To destroy the two royal families, the Astrals, and the people he once saved."

" **But what does it have to do with the Astral's prophecy?"** Kiki asked.

Solaris stared at the three with eyes filled with sorrow. "Because They needed someone who will hold all the evil and destruction in one place so that the true King of Light will sacrifice themselves to save humanity once again. Darkness will shroud the world and the Light will come when the Chosen fulfilled their destiny. That is the prophecy They foretold. A prophecy that will end both royal family lines."

Carbuncle's eyes widened at the last sentence. "They can't do that. Why now? Why does it have to be Noctis?!" Tears cascaded from the fox's brown eyes. He doesn't want his prince to die because the Astrals needed him to. He felt Koko and Kiki drawed him into a warm embrace, hoping to sooth his nerves.

Solaris sympathized Carbuncle's turmoil. "Why indeed? I asked that question for so many years now. I was a dear friend of the Healer. A commoner befriending royalty was laughable and looked down upon, but he never cared. I helped him on his quest to defeat the Starscourge and celebrated with him after he did so. I resented the Gods for abandoning him to a life of darkness. I despised Their irresponsible action of letting the darkness They wanted to destroy to stay in the Human Realm for it to consume the Healer's body, mind, and soul. I cannot forgive Them for sacrificing innocent people for the action of one of Their own who started this chaos."

"How did you end up here kupo? What does this have to do with Prompto kupo? He did nothing wrong kupo," Koko said, his own tears falling as he continued to comfort Carbuncle.

"My words angered Them. I wanted to save my dear friend and expose Their selfish action. However, I wasn't able to as They saw fit to end my life. I don't remember how, but I know I did not go into the afterlife. I was cursed as well. My soul forever wandered the Human Realm for these 2000 years until I was reborn inside the young boy you are searching for, Prompto. I don't know why I am here now, but I know this is the Astral's doing. They have plans for young Prompto. Plans I do not know of. Plans to ensure the prophecy will come true," Solaris' final words send shivers down the three's spines.

Carbuncle swallowed his tears before speaking, "I knew that the Gods never wanted Prompto to befriend Noctis this early, but I hated the sad look in his eyes and Prompto makes him smile. I don't regret interfering with Their so call plans and I won't regret in stopping Them. They have done enough." The fox's voice held strong and true to his words.

Koko nodded, "Yeah kupo! If They think They could get away after causing Prompto to go through Hell kupo, then They might as well kick Their own butts because we are not helping Them kupo! Nothing is set in stone and the future can be rewritten kupo."

Kiki chirped, flapping her wings determinedly. **"No one will die from Their prophecy when there might be other ways to save the world. They took the easy way out and left Their mess on humanity's shoulders. We will do this our way, not Their way!"**

Solaris leaned forward to wrap his arms around the three familiars. Tears finally shedded and trailed down his pale cheeks. "Thank you all. Those two boys are lucky to have the three of you watching over them. I may never know rest, but hearing those words gives me peace."

Carbuncle leaned back to see Solaris' glistening blue-violet eyes. "What about the Healer? If he is immortal, then you can see him again. Maybe seeing you will get him to stop his revenge."

The blond shook his head sadly. "The curse I have on me won't allow me or him to see each other. He won't know of the truth."

" **But that's not fair. You wanted to help him and They separated you two,"** Kiki chirped softly, snuggling into the ivory cloak.

Solaris gently tighten his arms around the three. "I know. Maybe I will see him again, but it will take time." He let the three go and materialized a key and a card. "Right now, you need to find Prompto and wake him up. I think he's been asleep for too long and his friends are waiting for him."

He hands the key to the fox. "This key leads to my door and this card-" Solaris hands the card to the moogle. "-will opened the door to where Prompto is. Only use my key incase something dire happens to Prompto and Noctis."

Koko held onto the card tightly, not wanting to lose the only thing that could lead them to Prompto. "Thank you kupo! We will do what we can kupo. We won't let you down kupo."

" **Thank you, Solaris!"** Kiki chirped happily. The chocobo chick can't wait to find Prompto.

Carbuncle nodded to Solaris. "You have my honor as the Lucis Caelum family's guardian that we will do what we can to make the future a better place. One where no one has to be sacrifice."

Solaris smiled as he slowly stood up, backing away from the three. "I know you all will do your best. Please don't say anything what transpired between us until the time is right. Now please, go find young Prompto and end this long wait." With a wave of his hand, Solaris transported the three out of the mindscape.

* * *

The three familiars were transported back in front of the three doors. The curtain ones were closed, tied with ropes from letting them in.

Carbuncle exhaled slowly, looking at the key in his paw. "Are you guys ready to find Prompto?" He glanced at the other two. Their stances firm and their eyes brightened with determination and resolve.

"Always ready kupo!" the moogle held his clock wand up like a sword. He flew next to the scanner, holding the card up, ready to scan to open the metal door.

" **No one is stopping us now. There is no going back when we enter here in the first place. Failure is not an option,"** Kiki chirped, flying up to the metal door.

Carbuncle smirked, walking up to the metal door as well. "Let's do this then."

Koko placed the card up to the scanner and it glowed green. The metal door opened up and darkness is what they all can see in front of them. Carbuncle placed another protection bubble around them and they went inside.

The sound of the metal door closed behind them with a beep, locking all three inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh Buddha, that took so long! Sorry for updating a bit late. We have to rewrite some things here and we hope it wasn't too rush. Sorry for information overload too.**

 **BLANK: On that note, we hope you like Solaris. He is an important character here even if he might not appeared in the story often. What do you think of him and his relationship with the Healer (you all know who he is)? Just to be clear, Prompto is not the reincarnation of Solaris. They are two different souls in one body.**

 **We might got some information regarding of what happened 2000 years ago involving the origins of the Starscourge or the pregame thing wrong, but this is fanfiction and it's hardly canon at this point. This story is turning out more than we imagine it would be and we don't regret it!**

 **BLANK: Thank you for the support and the love. Leave a review sometime.**

 **We are off to save Prompto and the next few oncoming chapters are fluff! We are holding off the angst for awhile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: A bit of fluff, a bit of angst**

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Dark, cold, dreary, and mostly void with nothing but stones and metal. This is definitely the location of Prompto's most terrifying nightmares._

"This place sure hasn't changed kupo," Koko whispered.

" **It is a mindscape or a memory or… This is getting complicated for me to think about."**

Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki roamed the dark, empty corridors of possibly one of Niflheim's laboratories. The fox and moogle lighted their way using their magic while Kiki sat on Carbuncle's back. Everything was quiet, not even a breeze can come through the stone walls.

What's more eerie is the fact they haven't encountered anyone.

"Was this place suppose to be quiet and dead? Even for a mindscape, this is too easy to walk through," Carbuncle mumbled, suppressing the shivers of dread. The darkness was making the ends of his fur stand.

"Please don't jinx us kupo," Koko said, tightening his hold on his clock wand.

"Are you guys sure you know where Prompto's old room is?" Carbuncle asked, whispering as though to avoid making any loud noises to alert whatever is with them. They don't want to take any chances in a mindscape.

" **Positive! We just need to go into the deepest part of this building because that's where the people with white coats take children to "help" them get better,"** Kiki chirped softly, flapping her wings around the word "help" for emphasis.

Koko edged closer to the two. "Not only that, Prompto was in a "special" room kupo. Someone made sure that Prompto only gets certain visitors go into his room kupo. We never saw them, but they felt icky kupo. Like you need to stay away icky kupo." The moogle slightly shivered, remembering the horrible and nauseating presence.

Carbuncle nodded, turning to the right corridor Kiki pointed to. There was something that still bothered the fox. "Why don't you guys tell me how you got Prompto free in the first place? I would assume it wasn't easy considering how possessive Niflheims are with their projects." They stopped in front a gaping hole, endless darkness covered the bottom.

Koko raised his glowing clock wand to cast an ice spell to make a bridge over the hole. The white-blue icy structure went over the home. They all crossed carefully to avoid any slips and falls. "Kiki and I were traveling around Eos kupo, visiting new lands and helping those in need kupo. We tried to avoid meeting with humans as much as possible kupo because they tried to force contracts with familiars kupo."

Kiki jumped in, **"Soon after, we heard of rumors of daemons recently forming in Niflheim. We decide to check it out to see why, but we have to hide a lot because of weird metal soldiers walking everywhere. Then, a light briefly shined on a building and we snuck inside to see what was happening."**

Carbuncle raised an eyebrow at that. "So, it was by chance you met Prompto while investigating a highly dangerous place for familiars when the Starscourge can easily infect them, yet you guys are fine."

"It wasn't by chance kupo. Remember, we are blessed by the Mother of Eos before the Astrals decide to helped create this world kupo. Mother will always come to us first before the Astrals kupo. It is because of Her divine blessings that Kiki, you, and I are fine from the Starscourge influences kupo," Koko explained. The moogle flew up to a metal door and used the same card to open it. The light went green and the door slide opened. "It's insulting for Them to ignore Mother and Her wishes as they continued to cause misery onto Her children kupo. It was Her Light that guided us to Prompto, not the Astral's influences kupo."

Carbuncle slowed down to walk beside the floating moogle. "It would explained some things Solaris told us about himself. I felt a different light within him and it was actually Mother's blessing. The Astrals cannot undermine Mother's blessings or the consequences would be catastrophic. They can, however, used Their powers to make sure Solaris does not interfere with Their prophecy by holding his soul in Their keeping. A curse to wandered Eos for 2000 years until…" The fox stopped, narrowing his eyes at the shadow moving up ahead.

Carbuncle's horn glowed redder and brighter as he cast a quick light spell to dissolved the mass of darkness. Koko did the same and cast a light barrier around the three as more shadows began to form and attack. The shadows are immediately destroyed as they hit the light barrier. The three continued to move forward.

Kiki added, **"And now, they released Solaris' soul to be reborn inside Prompto. But the strangest thing is that, after meeting with Solaris, I felt there were two souls inside of Prompto when I concentrated hard enough. Was that suppose to happen?"**

Carbuncle nodded at the chocobo chick's words. "I think Prompto and Solaris were suppose to be born as a single souls, but Mother's blessing must have save Solaris from being born as another person to be used by Them. But the Astral's curse also influences Prompto's soul making him Their next pawn. On the other hand, Prompto was also blessed by Mother, granting him divine protection just like Solaris."

The three went silent after that, crossing more corridors and stairways until they ended up what could be the lowest level of the building. A couple of more shadows tried to attacked them, but Koko's light barrier instantly killed them.

"But Mother's blessing can't protect Prompto from humans kupo. After we followed Her Light, we found a black door kupo. When we opened it, we wanted nothing more than get Prompto out kupo," Koko said shakily, shuddering at the awful memories. He lead the two further down the cold corridor.

" **Prompto was strapped down to a metal table and there was black substance entering into him through multiple of tubes. He looked in pain and he was crying. He couldn't make any sound or move. We cut off the tubes and broke him free from the metal cuffs. Koko tried to heal him, but the mass concentrated Starscourge kept interfering with his magic. We couldn't transport outside because we don't know how it will affect Prompto's sickly body,"** Kiki managed to get out. Her tears kept falling even when she brushed them away with her wings.

"Mother's blessing kept the Starscourge from infecting Prompto kupo, but it still took a great toll on him kupo," Koko whispered. "It was a miracle we even got out of there kupo. We traveled as far as we can kupo, making sure to hide and rest enough for Prompto kupo. We avoid cities because they bring bad memories for him kupo. Humans makes him nervous and fearful kupo. We found an old coat and footwear for Prompto kupo. We got to know each other and be a family together kupo. It was like that for months until…" the moogle trailed off, stopping to rest against the wall.

Carbuncle followed the moogle example and sat next to him. Kiki went to Koko and settled down on his lap. The chocobo chick continued, **"Out of nowhere, the people who called themselves Argentums snatched Prompto away from us. They didn't see us, but they wanted Prompto for some reason. Reasons we don't know up till this day. We followed them and we ended up in Insomnia. From there, Prompto was registered as their son and as a citizen. They were bad people; they kept hurting Prompto and leaving him all alone. He became too afraid to say anything or even be near people. Koko and I vowed since entering the Wall that we will be with Prompto and protect him as best as we can."**

Koko jumped back in, "We also wanted to show Prompto we love him too kupo. That he is worth everything and worth to love kupo. He does his very best everyday and try to keep living each day kupo. That's why we will get Prompto out of here and vow to him again that we will be by his side no matter what kupo."

Carbuncle can see their resolve in their eyes when they say they vow to be with Prompto. In all of his years of knowing the two, never once had they felt so strongly attached to someone. But when the fox met Prompto…

 _It's not hard to love the kid, that's for sure._

The fox smiled warmly at the thought as he stands up to look at the two. "Let's get going then. It's time to wake up Sleeping Beauty and return him to his home." Carbuncle winked, grinned to lighten the tension.

With renew strength and energy, Koko and Kiki quickly joined Carbuncle. Nothing will stop them now. They will save Prompto or die trying!

* * *

"Told you so kupo. You shouldn't jinxed us kupo," Koko whispered, hiding behind a stone pillar with the others.

"Titan's sacred balls, you have got to be kidding me," Carbuncle cursed, his eyebrow twitching at the sight before him.

Honestly, what is the probability of your enemies all gathered in front of the final destination you are seeking? As Noctis always said, "It's a pain." In front of the black door where Prompto's room is, there was ten armored soldiers that look part human, part machine, and part daemon.

 _So these are MT's, huh? Who's the sick bastard to come up with that?_

Carbuncle grumbled, trying to see how to pass the guards without getting killed in the process. The fox can maybe do an energy burst and render the soldiers immobile for a moment, giving the three time to go inside and wake Prompto. Problem is how much magic he can do in the mindscape.

Another is they all could fight off the soldiers until they are no more. The downside is not knowing if the soldiers can be kill in the mindscape.

Another is distracting them using either him, Kiki, or Koko as bait and the rest can get Prompto out. The fox shoved that plan away for it is suicidal and downright idiotic.

 _What to do now? We hardly have the capabilities to fight off killing machines. We don't know how much magic we can use without something interferencing with it. This is just perfect._

"I got a plan kupo," Koko said, suddenly breaking Carbuncle's thoughts. "It's simple, fast, and possibly the only plan that can work kupo."

" **Why do I get the feeling I won't like this at all,"** Kiki chirped softly to Carbuncle, who nodded.

"Kiki and I will distract them while Carbuncle sneaks in and wake up Prompto kupo," the moogle said, plain and simple.

"Are you nuts?!" the fox exclaimed. That was the plan he shoved away seconds ago.

" **That's got to be the worst idea I ever heard in my life, Koko."**

"And suicidal no less!"

"I don't see you coming up with anything kupo. Plus, we have done this before when we first rescued Prompto kupo. We make them aim at each other and run around fast so they don't catch us kupo."

" **Carbuncle, please tell me you have a plan?"** the chocobo chick pleaded.

The fox can only looked away, muttering, "None at all." He then sighed. "I think I have enough magic to transport myself to the other side of the door. You guys need to distract them as long as possible before they could even barge in there."

" **I still don't like this, but it's all we have planned. A reckless, stupid one that could kill us, but still a plan. Let's do this!"** Kiki chirped loudly, almost like a battle cry.

Koko raised his clock wand and fired multiples of lightning spells at the soldiers. The lightning his their targets and the soldiers locked onto their attackers.

"We got them kupo!" Koko charged in with Kiki on his tail. They swirled around the air, avoiding the bullets coming from the guns and slashes from the swords. A blur of white and yellow moved around too fast for the naked eye.

" **Can't catch us!"** Kiki chirped, flapped upward that lead to two soldiers colliding with one another. She then landed on one of their heads before flying off quickly, the head before was now blown off by a gunshot. **"Miss me!"**

"Eat this kupo!" An ice spell on the floor sends a couple of them scurrying in a rush to a wall. A light spell to blind them momentarily before Koko raised his clock wand and hit the soldiers over their heads. "Take that kupo!"

Aerial tactics, misleading maneuvers, and spell casting preoccupied the soldiers from noticing a pale-blue fox sneaking past them.

Carbuncle watched the chaos unfold with a shaking head. Gathering what magic he can salvage within, he transported to the other side of the black door. He wobbled slightly from the offset distance, but righted himself nonetheless. The fox scanned the room, only to find a metal table with cuffs on one side and a bed at the far corner on the other side.

 _Dark, cold, and bare. Why am I not surprised?_

Carbuncle ignored the metal table as he crossed the room. The bed he sees was occupied by a blond boy, sleeping with a light blue-violet bubble around him. Possibly from Solaris to protect the young blond from the darkness in the mindscape.

"Oh Prompto…" Carbuncle whispered. The fox can see tear stains left behind on those pale, freckled cheeks. He can tell Prompto was suffering before Solaris made his move.

The fox approached the protective bubble, stopping only a few inches away. "Prompto, if you can hear me, please open your eyes. This is Carbuncle, you know, the magical fox that helped you before." He heard no answer from the blond. "Look, I know you are hurting and never want to wake up because it was too much. But please hear me out, Prompto."

Moments later, Carbuncle can see eyelids fluttering opened to reveal blue-violet eyes. They were blank and devoid of emotions just like the current mindscape. Prompto turned his head towards Carbuncle. "...Hurts…" It was raspy and barely a whisper.

The fox never heard Prompto talk before and it baffled him how small, vulnerable, and devoid it was. "I know it hurts. I won't lie that you were in pain for so long. I won't lie that you might get hurt again. But I won't lie that we- Koko, Kiki, Noctis, the others, and I- won't let anything happen to you."

Prompto whimpered, "Mommy… And Daddy… Hates me…"

Those words broke the fox's heart and flared the rage and resentment against the people who violated Prompto's self-worth. "If they hate you, then they don't deserve someone so sweet, so gentle, and so kind like you. What they did to you will never be forgiven because we won't let them get away. We will find them and make them pay for their crimes."

"Truth… Friends… Hate me… I'm a… Monster…" Tears streamed down Prompto's eyes.

Carbuncle firmly but gently said, "You are not a monster. Don't ever say you are because of that barcode on your wrist. A monster would never befriend a chocobo or a moogle. A monster wouldn't smile or help people. A monster wouldn't give two gils about being kind to someone. A monster wouldn't draw or take pictures of the beauty of Eos. A monster wouldn't try to love a lonely prince."

Prompto sobbed a bit as he heard Carbuncle's words. The fox placed a paw on the bubble, feeling the surface pulsing. "You are not a monster because you did those opposite things. Your friends won't hate you because they love you for who you are. It doesn't matter where you came from. You belong with _us_ , you belong at _home_ , by _our_ sides."

Then suddenly, the door slammed opened and Koko and Kiki rushed in. "We got rid of them kupo! They won't bother us anymore kupo!" the moogle happily said. His mood plunged at the sight of his teary caretaker. "Prompto kupo!" He flew to the bubble, only to be bounced back.

" **Prompto!"** Kiki tried to get close to her caretaker, but the same results happened. **"We're here, Prompto!"**

"Koko… Kiki…" They were startled at hearing Prompto's voice. It may be small and raspy and it's been years since they last heard the blond speak, but it was definitely Prompto's.

"We're here kupo. We won't leave you all alone kupo. We miss you so much kupo," Koko croaked out, his own tears coming out.

" **Let's go home. Everyone is waiting for us to come home,"** Kiki chirped softly. She pressed herself against the bubble. **"Let's go home, Prompto."**

There was a slight shine in those blue-violet eyes. Carbuncle determined that it was Prompto being more aware of them. The fox continued, "That's right. Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis are all waiting for you to come home. They never once left you alone when you are sleeping; they talk about their day to you and kept saying they miss you. They _want_ you to wake up, Prompto."

Prompto gasped through his tears. Everything was confusing and unbelievable. His mind feels mucky and his body feels so tired. How long has those words were last spoken to him? Never from his adoptive parents or the scary people in Niflheim.

The blond immediately remembers an older boy with glasses making delicious food with him. Prompto felt warm and proud when the older boy compliment on his culinary skills even though it wasn't much.

 _Ignis…_

He remembers another older boy with a scar. He was big and scary looking, but he always make the blond laughed. Prompto felt protected every time the older boy tried to make himself comfortable to be around.

 _Gladio…_

Prompto remembers a boy with raven hair and blue eyes hugging him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Comforting him and promising to protect him. Always make sure to be there when the blond feels alone. He remembers being so warm and safe with the raven. He remembers what it's like to be love.

 _Noctis…_

He wanted to see all of them again. The pain will hurt him again, but maybe it was all worth it if he can be with his friends. Prompto wanted to go home.

"I… Want to… Go home."

Carbuncle gasped at the sudden shift in the mindscape. "We need to get out of here!" The fox didn't let the others get a word in as he finally used his full power to transport them out of Prompto's mindscape. The pale-red bubble encased the familiars and they vanished.

Everything burst into light and all went blank.

* * *

Three thumps startled the sleeping prince in bed. Noctis moaned, shifting around his bed. He opened his eyes to see what was disturbing his sleep. He thought it was either Ignis or Gladio trying to wake him up, but the sound was too delicate to be their heavy footsteps.

What he saw were three lying familiars at the foot of his bed, groaning at their fall.

Noctis threw the covers off (but made sure none left Prompto) and quickly made his way towards them. "Carbuncle, are you alright?" He was worried his fox friend who didn't came back for almost three days.

Carbuncle moaned as he shook his head to get rid of the aftershock of escaping Prompto's mindscape. "We're fine, Noct. Good news, we found your Sleeping Beauty and he's waking up any second now." The fox grinned up to his prince's shocked face.

Noctis immediately turned towards the sleeping blond. He crawled up beside Prompto to see blond eyelashes fluttered. It was slow and nerve wrecking, but the raven finally saw those beautiful blue-violet eyes opening for all the world to see.

He gave a watery smile at Prompto. "Hey Prompto, you finally woke up."

The blond took minutes to registered Noctis' words before he slowly turned his head towards the prince. Prompto focused his gaze at those blue eyes tearing up, but they weren't sad.

They were saying Noctis was happy and relieved. Happy and relieved to see Prompto.

"Let me go get the doctors. They need to know you are awake. Gladio and Iggy were so worried about you. Don't ever go into a coma ever-" Noctis' rambling was cut off by a soft, raspy voice.

"Noct...is…"

The prince's blue eyes widen at the sound. He shifted to see Prompto moving his lips trying to form syllables. Noctis sees a pale hand shakily raised up and he grasped the hand tightly. "Prompto, what?"

Blue-violet eyes watered at the warmth of their conjoined hands. "Noct...is… Noct…" Prompto's voice called out a bit stronger. "Noct."

"Prompto…" Noctis shakily whispered, laying beside the blond, hugging him with everything he has. Their clasped hands held between their bodies.

"Noct. Noct. Noct." Prompto kept repeating Noctis' name like it was a spell. A spell that would keep the raven with him and not disappear into thin air. A spell that lets the one person he wants the most not leave him all alone.

"I'm here, Prom. I'm not going anywhere. You're home," Noctis said. Tears springed out, but the prince doesn't care.

Prompto was back in his arms again. And he will never let him go ever again.

* * *

Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki shifted at the foot of Noctis' bed to make themselves comfortable. They were going to sleep and not wake up for the next couple of days.

The moogle and chocobo chick slept with smiles on their faces, content with the fact Prompto is home with them and not suffering.

The fox let blissful sleep consumed him after letting one final thought out.

 _Two for me. Zero for the meddlesome Astrals._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Prompto is back with us! Our Sunshine is home! I admit I did cry while writing this chapter. Oh Buddha, this was long.**

 **BLANK: This was so much information to process. We hope we didn't rush, but you guys want to know apparently. We revealed the meeting between Prompto and Koko and Kiki. There might be flashbacks about it, but maybe later. And yes, Prompto is back and he is finally speaking even though it was Prince Charmless' name.**

 **We also added a new character and she is the Mother of Eos! She is basically the Goddess of Eos, the very first Goddess to bless the world before the Astrals did. She is equal in power as the Astrals or maybe more, but they found ways to undermine her blessings without causing any catastrophic damages to Eos. This is actually one of our theories about Final Fantasy, but that will be for another day.**

 **BLANK: Thank you for all of the support and love for this story. Leave a review if you want to.**

 **There will be fluff and more fluff! All aboard the Fluff Express! (cheers)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: A bit of angst, fluff, use of language**

* * *

Chapter 14

Within the Citadel, there is a sacred chamber hidden from all those who cannot pass through its doors. The walls were made of stones and several stone pillars outlined the chamber. Light filtered through mosaic windows. In the middle of the room, Carbuncle stood in front a mural depicting the Six, the Starscourge, and the two royal family lines, the Lucis Caelum and the Nox Fleuret.

Just below the mural was the engraving of the prophecy.

 _How many times did Regis looked at this? How many times did I looked at this? The Six treats Their Chosen too harshly._

A cold, icy wind breezed through the hidden chamber. A woman dressed in black and gold formal robes appeared. Her appearance was ethereal with her pale skin, long, silky black hair, and captivating red eyes.

Gentiana. Guardian of the current Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Messenger of the Astrals.

 _Dramatic entrance as always._

"Looks like someone finally show up. Did you and the Astrals decided to wait this long before making your move?" Carbuncle asked evenly.

"You are playing a dangerous game, young fox," Gentiana said, sweeping across the room to stand beside Carbuncle in front of the mural. "The Chosen and He who defied the Gods were to never meet."

Carbuncle hummed, "I honestly don't see the dangers of Noctis making a friend. In fact, the two seem to be destined to be fast friends."

"You don't know who this boy is." The sharpness was like icicles falling from an ice cavern.

"I know plenty enough. You all had been watching, so you don't need me to confirm anything. I must ask though, why now?" the fox turned his body to face Gentiana. "Why wait this long?" His brown eyes narrowed at the woman, daring Her to not answer. She may be more powerful than Carbuncle, but She wouldn't hurt the Guardian of the Lucis Caelum.

"He who tried to defy the Gods will play his role for the sake of humanity. Just like 2000 years ago, he will help the King of Light to vanquish the Eternal Night that will shroud all of Eos," Gentiana said, her words soft, cold, and cryptic.

"How many sacrifices will there be in order to fix the mistake you and the rest of the Astrals caused? Sitting back, watching and making humans be responsible of _your_ actions. Don't deny the fact that you and the rest of the Six _never_ once care for humans," Carbuncle spat. His internal frustration, anger, and bitterness boils deep within his body. "Just like what happened 2000 years ago. How could you all just abandoned the ones who saved Eos?"

"The answers you seek will be revealed in time. All is necessary for the good for this world's future."

"You just don't get it. None of you could ever understand. I hoped maybe you, Gentiana, would understand seeing how you are the only one who actually spends time living among with humans," Carbuncle sighed heavily. "Can you still see the future you all prophesied?"

Silent was the only answer the fox could hear. Gentiana made no movement nor did she try to speak. Instead, she stared down the fox, steady and unflinching. It was the proof Carbuncle needs.

"So the future is uncertain, huh?" Carbuncle chuckled humorlessly. "You said this was a game to me, but you are way off. If you want Eos to be save, then we can do that. If you want Noctis and the others to follow the Astral's way, then save your breath." The fox looked straight into Gentiana's red eyes, determined and fiery. "Because we both know there's another way…"

"Isn't that right, _Shiva…_ "

* * *

The next few days were overwhelming for Prompto after he regained his consciousness. In fact, it was a bit overwhelming for everyone. Koko and Kiki, after a few days of uninterrupted rest, attached themselves to Prompto, never once leaving his side in fear of thinking he might get hurt again.

"We are not leaving your side again kupo," the moogle said, stubby arms around Prompto's neck, not wanting to let go. "We already made that mistake once and we won't ever repeat it kupo."

"Kweh, kweh!" the chocobo chick chirped, agreeing with the moogle. She settled down on the blond's hair, almost nesting.

Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis have similar intentions as they agreed to have at least one of them by Prompto's side as the blond continues to recover from his ordeal. There are many scars on Prompto, some far more deep than any physical wounds. One happens to be his fear of people in white coats, especially the doctors.

After Prompto first woke up, he was immediately taken to the healing chambers. Because Prompto was in a comatose state for more than a month, his muscles and physical movement are sluggish and somewhat immobile. So, Gladio carried him in his big arms, trying to not jostle the nervous blond, to the healing chambers.

"Everything's going to be alright, kid. No need to be so nervous," Gladio reassured the blond.

Prompto wanted to say 'thank you' to the prince's future Shield, but settled with a nod. He gently rubbed his neck, feeling dejected for not being able to speak like he did with Noctis moments ago. He flinched when he felt someone rubbed his back. He saw it was Ignis with a comforting smile on his usually stern face.

"You don't have to say anything now, Prompto. Just take your time to heal and rest," Ignis said, patting the blond once more before removing his hand.

Noctis was carrying Koko and Kiki on his shoulders as he walking ahead of them. "We have the best doctors around. You will be up at your feet in no time." He looked back to grin at Prompto, but frowned at the fearful expression on the blond's face. "Is something wrong, Prom?" Prompto shook his head and clutched onto Gladio's jacket, his knuckles turning white. His breathing was uneven as his body trembles.

"Breathe kid, you're gonna pass out again at this rate," Gladio said, halting his steps. He looked to Ignis for help and the bespectacled boy rubbed the young blond's back and instruct him to calm himself.

"Prompto, follow me and breathe. In from the nose and out from the mouth. Hold for five seconds, release, and repeat. That's it, you're going to be alright." Ignis continued this ministration for the next few minutes.

Noctis turned towards the familiars on his shoulders. "Do you guys know what's happening here?" He stepped closer to the group and took a hold on Prompto's hand, giving a comforting squeeze. Prompto returned the gesture, offering a tiny smile to the five.

Koko took one look at his caretaker and gasped in realization. "I can't believed I forgot kupo! Prompto is afraid of doctors kupo! Stupid me kupo!" He smack his own head with his clock wand for even forgetting such important fact. Kiki put a stop to the moogle's self-beating and flew to Prompto to give him comforting snuggles on his cheek. "Kweh…"

Ignis frowned. "This is quite problematic then. Prompto needs to be examine again now that he finally woke up."

"I don't know, Iggy. This kid already went through enough shit as it is," Gladio said. He honestly didn't want Prompto to have a meltdown after a waking up from a coma. The kid needs a break for Astral's sake.

Koko waved his clock wand. "We are not sending Prompto over there to be scare half to death kupo." The moogle was getting tired of his caretaker being in situations he feels terrified or uncomfortable of.

He was itching to zap someone with a lightning spell if it keeps up.

Noctis shook his head. "No one will be sending anyone to half to death. Ignis, can anyone else look over Prompto?"

Ignis sighed, "Unfortunately, only the royal doctors are qualified to medically examine anyone here, Noctis." He turned back towards Prompto. "Will you be able to hold yourself together if the doctors look over you?"

Prompto immediately shook his head. He knew he won't last long. The memories from his time in Niflheim's laboratory was still fresh in his mind. The phantom sensation of needles pricking his skin and smell of disinfectants makes him want to vomit.

Kiki chirped softly. "Kweh…" She can feel her caretaker's growing distress. The chocobo chick snuggled closer to Prompto's chest, offering as much comfort as she can. Prompto hugged her close, feeling dejected of being a burden to the people who are helping him.

Noctis bit his bottom lip, not liking the downcast expression on his best friend's face. "Maybe we should wait before taking him to the doctors. They did say most of his injuries are healed and all he needs is to rest." He squeezed Prompto's hand. "I don't want Prom to be any more upset than he is now."

Gladio and Ignis shared a look before turning their attention back to their prince. "We all want Prompto to be as comfortable as possible especially at these crucial times. While it's certainly true that Prompto made a miraculous recovery, it's better to be safe than sorry, Noctis," said Ignis.

"And you know Iggy is usually right about this stuff." Gladio turned his attention back to Prompto. "Still though, do you want to do this, kid?"

Prompto looked at all three of them and shook his head again, sighing. He's already exhausted and he can feel his eyes drooping. Being trapped inside his own mind and leaving on his own zapped what's left of his energy. "...Sleepy…"

It was barely a whisper, but they could clearly heard it. Prompto gauged their reactions and he can tell right away: they were surprised (with the exception of Koko and Kiki).

Ignis blinked, glasses falling down from the bridge of his nose. Gladio jaw-dropped slightly, amber eyes widening. Noctis gasped a bit before smiling up to Prompto, clearly happy to hear the blond again.

Koko flew up to Prompto and patted the blond's head. "Go to sleep kupo. We can figure something else later kupo." The moogle settled down on Gladio's shoulder. "Can we go back to Noctis' room, Ignis?"

Ignis sighed. Judging by the dazed expression on Prompto's face, the boy won't stay awake for long. "It would be the best for now, but this needs to be dealt with later." At those words, Prompto lay his head on Gladio's shoulder and fell back to sleep. Soft snoring emitted from the small blond. Kiki followed his example and made herself comfortable.

Gladio chuckled. "And he's out like a light." He readjusted his hold on the blond, trying not to disturb his rest.

Noctis let go of Prompto's hand. "Let's go back to my room. I bet a bed is more comfortable to sleep in than in your behemoth-like arms."

"Watch it, Prince Charmless. I can still carry the kid with one arm and use the other for your head."

"You're suppose to protect me, not threaten me."

"I call it training your self-preservation because god knows how little you have."

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will the both of you kindly stop your petty argument? You're going to wake Prompto." He then gave the two a sharp look. "If not, then I shall deliver him to bed while the both of you continue to squabble in the middle of this hallway."

Koko whispered, "I think you guys should listen to Ignis kupo." He received a nod from the two.

With that, they all went back to Noctis' bedroom (to which Noctis grumbled that they shouldn't even leave in the first place). After making sure Prompto (and Kiki) was settled in Noctis' bed, all three human sat down on the couch (with Noctis in the middle between his retainers) and Koko sitting on the table in front of them.

"I guess you all want to know about what happen in Prompto's mind kupo."

"As much as we want to say we would wait for Prompto to explain all this, there are too many unanswered questions to hold back on," said Ignis, apologetic.

The moogle sighed, "Don't worry about it kupo. I guess it's about time to tell you all, but first, I need to know kupo. Did you guys saw what's on Prompto right wrist kupo?"

"If you're talking about that weird black tattoo, then yeah. Only a few people, including us, saw it. How the hell did he get a tattoo in the first place?" Gladio asked, crossing his arms.

"That is actually a barcode kupo. Prompto told me he always had it ever since he was born kupo," the moogle slumped down. "That barcode represents his terrors kupo."

"Why?" the price asked.

"It's one of the reasons why Prompto went through all these awful things kupo. Every time Prompto looks at those black markings, he truly believes he has no worth kupo. He sees himself as anything but a person kupo," Koko explained, sadness coated his words. "For more than six years, Kiki and I took everything we had to get Prompto to see himself as more than what he thought of kupo."

Noctis swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Can you tell us more, Koko?" The question came out softly, almost as though he was afraid to let anyone hear the shakiness in his voice.

Koko sighed. "You might want to make yourselves comfortable because it's a long story kupo. This all started when Kiki and I were exploring across Eos…"

The moogle told the tale of how he and Kiki found Prompto in Niflheim. How they got him out (without saying anything about Mother of Eos). Koko skimmed through some details about the Magitek soldiers because he didn't have enough information about it. Their journey to Insomnia and how Prompto was supposedly adopted by his parents. How Prompto was treated during his years living in Insomnia. A bit about his nightmares and night terrors. How they all live until Prompto first met Noctis.

The moogle didn't say anything about Solaris, about the prophecy, or anything concerning about the Astrals. He knew that was another story to tell in the distant future.

All three humans listened intently, hanging onto Koko's words. There was anger, disbelief, shock, sadness, pity, and other types of emotions etched on their faces.

"That… That would explained all of Prompto's behaviors," Ignis said calmly, adjusting his glasses. Though, the slight tremor in his hand revealed his uneasiness.

"Understatement of the century, Iggy," Gladio growled out. "Please tell me you got names." His build-up frustration and rage over the past month needs to be release, preferably towards the hideous excuse of human beings that dare scarred a child.

Koko shook his head. "We needed to get out there fast kupo. They would've caught Prompto and probably done something worse for escaping kupo."

Noctis, ignoring Gladio's cursing, looked down to his lap. He couldn't understand why Prompto went through all that. The blond never done anything wrong except being born at the wrong place. The prince clenched his hands, feeling his nails digging into his palms. "Does Prompto still feel like that?"

"I'll be frank kupo. It will take years for Prompto to overcome his inner demons, but I believe he can beat them kupo. Because he's not alone anymore kupo. It was actually all three of you who woke up Prompto kupo," Koko said, smiling up to them, who looked shocked at the moogle's words. "Your earnest friendship and sincere kindness towards Prompto is what kept him from falling deeper kupo. He came back just to be with you all again kupo."

Noctis blushed a bit, feeling warm and fuzzy at the thought of Prompto wanting to be with them even after spending a few days together. But then again, it shouldn't feel so weird. Prompto's presence in their tight knit group was always like it was meant to be.

 _Like how Prompto was meant to be at my side._

With that thought, the prince jumped off the couch and walked back to where Prompto is sleeping. The look of content and peace on the blond's face made Noctis smile. He climbed onto his bed, laying under the blankets next to Prompto (mindful of Kiki sleeping above their heads). Noctis gently grasped Prompto's right hand, raising the pale hand to look at the barcode.

"I am not leaving you; I hope you know that. You won't be alone anymore. I don't care how long it takes for you to believe that because you are worth every second of my life. I swear in the eyes of the Astrals and any other deities out there that I will never break that vow to you," Noctis said, placing a tender kiss on the markings. A seal to his vow to Prompto.

Even though Noctis is still a young child (almost turning thirteen), his vow made him look like the future king he was always meant to be. The slight glow in his blue eyes as he swore his vow to Prompto already answered that sudden change in destiny.

* * *

Just behind the ajar doors, Gladio, Ignis, and Koko heard everything Noctis said. Koko smiled widely, practically glowing in happiness. Gladio shot Ignis a suggestive raised eyebrow and a shit-eating grin to which the spectacle boy huffed back in amusement.

"Iggy, I am placing bets now that when those two get older, they will be dating and marrying into the sunset," Gladio chuckled, eyes crinkling with mirth. He lay his massive arm around Ignis' shoulders, pulling the younger boy against his side.

"Why bet on an assumption that might possibly come true. I am no fool to wager on the inevitable, Gladio," Ignis said, a slight smile forming. He shifted against Gladio, resting his head on the strong shoulder.

Koko jumped onto Ignis' lap. "Kiki and I are planning their wedding kupo. No one can take that away from us kupo. I need to tell this to Carbuncle kupo! So much planning to do kupo!" The moogle was nearly vibrating with excitement.

Ignis let out a breathy laugh. He petted Koko, smiling after hearing the soft purrs emitted from the moogle. Gladio, resting his head atop of Ignis', relished in the contentment and peaceful atmosphere inside the prince's chambers.

On the windowsill was Carbuncle watching over them. Seeing these moments made the fox hope that the future lies ahead will bring happiness instead of hopelessness. It was like what Carbuncle told Gentiana, there is always another way.

 _Koko, Kiki, looks like we got our work cut out for us. Let's prepare for what might happen because everything from this point on will change. For the better and for the worst._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: We FINALLY got a chapter done! Halle-Freaking-Lujah! Studying for final exams is breaking my spirits here.**

 **BLANK: This took awhile for us to write and rewrite. Hope this will satisfy all of you. We think this could have been rush, but we wanted to move forward a bit. We have Gentiana appeared as the Astral's representative and They still won't say anything.**

 **Just to let you know, Gladio and Ignis are more open-minded with the fact Prince Charmless and our Sunshine might date and possibly get marry. They know that the royal family will need a heir, but they also know it will be Noctis' choice at the end to decide. They can't make him choose even for the good of Lucis.**

 **BLANK: Plus Koko and Kiki won't let anyone take Prompto's happiness away; they will do unspeakable things to those who dares to try. And they won't regret it. (smirks) Also fair warning, next chapter is a time-skip (5 years to be exact).**

 **We hope you all enjoy this chapter. Leave a review to tell us what you think. Thank you for your patient and support for this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: A bit of angst, major fluff, use of language, time-skips**

* * *

Chapter 15

 _Five Years Later…_

In one of the private gardens of the Citadel, Prompto sat under a shady tree with his camera by his side and his sketchbook propped on his raised knees. It was his favorite spot to sit and draw because of the quietness and tranquility.

Sporting on his thin, black framed glasses, he carefully drew the outline of his next sketch. He stopped for a moment to look at the small figures besides him. Next to him were Koko, Kiki, and Carbuncle taking their afternoon nap (a habit they picked up from Noctis, much to Ignis' displeasure and to both Gladio and said prince's amusement). The fox curled around the moogle who was laying on his back with the chocobo chick resting on his rising and falling belly.

 _This calls for a picture._

Prompto softly giggled. He brought his camera up and took a quick picture of his cute best friends. No matter how many years passes by, the three familiars will never stop looking so adorable in the blond's eyes. Prompto fondly remembered how the last five years went by. Each one filled with warmth, love, and sometimes sadness.

Setting the camera aside, he focused back to his sketch. For a few years, Prompto was able to sell some of his artwork to people. It was nice to make his own money instead of Noctis buying him what he wants. The prince's only argument was that he loves spoiling Prompto.

While Prompto's attention was on his latest artwork, he failed to notice the approaching raven-haired prince. The next thing the blond knew, his glasses was taken off and getting his breath stolen away.

Noctis snuck up to Prompto and quietly chuckled. The prince kneeled down and gently took the blond's glasses off. When he saw those blue-violet eyes curiously looked up, Noctis swoop in to give Prompto a dizzyingly kiss.

Eyes widening for a second before Prompto slowly closed them, the blond immediately kissed Noctis back. He wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, drawing their bodies closer. Noctis, in turn, pressed the blond back to the tree as he wrapped one arm around Prompto's waist and use his other hand to card through the blond's soft locks. The raven pried open Prompto's mouth with his tongue and explored the moist, warmth cavern.

Prompto softly moaned into Noctis' mouth. He can feel a warm hand slipped inside his shirt and rest against his bare waist. They really shouldn't be doing this outside, no matter how discreet they are. Prompto reluctantly broke their kiss. "Noct…" His voice came out a bit raspy and small and his face felt like it was on fire. Noctis' kisses never fails to leave him breathless. "Wait…"

Noctis continued to peppered the blond's blushing face with kisses, then trailed down to kiss the luscious, pale neck. Prompto moaned as he tilted his head for the raven to get better access. He gripped the back of Noctis' black jacket and tries to contain his embarrassing sounds.

The prince suck on the junction between the neck and shoulder which spurred a delicious moan from the blond. Noctis smirked and continued his onset attack, leaving a trail of dark bruises. He pulled back a little to see Prompto all flushed, lip swollen, breathless, and dazed blue-violet eyes. The innocent and obscene sight does wonders for Noctis' libido.

Prompto leaned his head forward to rest on Noctis' shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He wanted to ask what was that about, but a hand tilted his chin up and lips captured his own into another searing kiss. The blond mewled, closing his eyes as he helplessly followed the prince's pace. Somehow their position got switched with Noctis leaning against the tree and Prompto sitting on the raven's lap, arms wrapped around each other and their lips still connected.

Noctis trailed his hands inside Prompto's shirt, gently massaging the soft skin. Prompto griped the back of Noctis' head and front shirt. He shivered at the warm hands pressing into his skin. They would have continued if it weren't for a booming yell. "We get it already! You guys love each other! Now stop it!"

The young couple quickly dislodged their intense makeout session. Prompto buried his bright red face into Noctis' neck once again, panting to catch his breath. Noctis looked up to see his retainers walking towards them.

"What's up?" the prince asked evenly, indifferent to the fact he was kissing the daylights out of Prompto a few seconds ago.

Ignis sighed, "Your Highness, there is a time and place for such display of affections and this happens to be not one of them. Please be more aware of your surroundings."

Gladio snorted and grinned wildly, "In other words, don't eat Prompto out in broad daylight and go get a room. No one wants to see a show starring you two making out."

Noctis rolled his blue eyes. He was about to make a witty remark, but it came out as a painful grunt from being slapped lightly over the back of his head. The prince looked down to see Prompto pouting and glaring at him. "What was that for?" he whined, rubbing his head.

"You know the rules, no kissing or anything when I'm drawing. And you don't do that with them next to us," said Prompto, scolding his lover while jabbing his thumb to the surprisingly still snoring fox, moogle, and chocobo chick. He lowered his sketchbook he used to whack Noctis and putting his glasses back on.

 _I'm so glad they didn't wake up to see something scarring their minds._

"Sorry Sunshine," Noctis apologized, placing a gentle kiss on Prompto's forehead. His endearing nickname immediately placated the blond, replacing the pouty glare with a bright, cute smile.

"Please tell me we weren't this nauseating, Iggy.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

Prompto moved from Noctis' lap to sit beside the prince. "Hey Iggy, Gladdy! What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Prompto's mental and emotional states were more stable as he started living in the Citadel. He was more comfortable of talking with the three, but still timid around others especially strangers. Hell, he could barely hold a conversation with Iris (much to her frustration).

"Since Noctis had failed to inform you…" Ignis drawled, casting a dry look at the sheepish prince. "You should know lunch will be prepared shortly so you might want to freshen yourself up."

"Lunch kupo!"

"Kweh!"

"Huh?!"

As though by command, Koko and Kiki sprung upward and are now flying around the four men. Carbuncle was startled awake by their screaming. Koko went towards Ignis and sat down on his shoulder. The moogle was quite fond of the prince's Advisor over the years. "What are you making today, Mama Iggy kupo?"

Of course with fondness, there came with the nicknames from the lovable moogle.

Ignis petted Koko with a fond smile. He too had grown closer to the moogle over the years, sharing stories with each other and inventing new recipes for their charges. "It's a special one considering what today is."

"It's going to be amazing kupo!"

"Kweh! Kweh!" Kiki chirped happily, hopping up and down on Gladio's massive shoulder. The chocobo chick, strangely enough, took a liking to the prince's Shield. Gladio also developed a soft spot for the little bird after finding they both have an interest of his hoarding collection of romance novels, but will obliterate anyone who dares say anything about it.

"Like this girl said, it's not everyday for someone to turn eighteen, right kid?" Gladio smirked at the blond, who was curled against Noctis' side. Prompto smiled brightly, flushing a bit at the attention.

Carbuncle yawned, stretching his tired muscles. He walked towards the sitting couple, smirking. "Though, I prefer if you two would celebrate more privately. I like to sleep without hearing certain activities." The fox laughed at Prompto's blushing face and Noctis pointedly looking away.

"What were they doing kupo?" Koko asked, tilting his head towards Kiki if she knows. The chocobo chick tilted her head curiously at Carbuncle's statement.

Ignis sighed, "Oh, nothing too concerning."

Gladio snorted, "Yeah, if you don't want to catch them lip-locking in middle of the courtyard."

Koko gasped. "Noct-Noct kupo! We talked about this kupo! You cannot engage any sexual intercourses before marriage kupo." The moogle pointed his clock wand at the prince, almost like a teacher giving a lecture about manners. "Do I need to read the list again kupo?"

If possible, Prompto's face gained another darker shade of red, his freckles more noticeable. He hid his face into his palms, turning away from the others. Noctis glared at his laughing Shield, Advisor (who tried to cover it up by coughing into his fist), and familiar.

Kiki flew over to Noctis and pecked him a few times. "Kweh! Kweh!" She puffed up to show her disapproval of the prince's actions towards her innocent caretaker.

Noctis puts his hands up to stop the yellow fluff of doom from pecking his eyes out. "I get it already. Just stop." He gently grabbed the chocobo chick. "And no list, please." He placed her into Prompto's open palms, but when Kiki tried to settle into Prompto's hands, she immediately screech.

"Kweh! Kweh!" Kiki chirped loudly, flying back towards Gladio. Her tiny body shook and her feathers puffed up.

Koko flew to Prompto and placed a stubby arm on the blond's cheek. "You're freezing kupo!" the moogle exclaimed.

Prompto blinked. He looked down to see his hands shaking and feeling stiff. His senses are catching up to his brain and the coldness settled down in his body. Prompto shivered, feeling numb and cold.

The three men around him went rigid. Noctis placed his hands on Prompto's cheeks, feeling the sudden chillness. He narrowed his blue eyes in worry. "Let's get you back inside before you get sick." He pulled his jacket off and placed the thick material around his shivering lover. Prompto's frame was more slender and lithe than Noctis so the jacket almost swallowed him. He stood up with Noctis' help.

Ignis brought his hand up to the blond's forehead, a frown graced his lips when the cold sensation seeped through his gloves. "We better quickly get you inside. No telling how long this will last." He pushed his glasses up, contemplating the next steps.

Gladio caught the panicking moogle and chocobo chick. "Calm down, you two. It's probably a minor side effect; the kid will be alright." His gruff reassurance soothed the familiars' frantic nerves somewhat.

It was more than a side effect though. Ever since the incident five years ago, the doctors diagnosed that Prompto wouldn't grow normally as any other average person due to the accumulated lack of proper medical care and damages done to his body over the course of his abusement.

Prompto couldn't grow muscles normally. He needed to be more careful of not getting injured or sick due to his frail immune system. Which includes irregular change of body temperature.

Ignis placed his hands on Prompto's shoulders and guided him back inside the palace. "Come now, I will prepare your favorite curry soup for you." The others followed the pair with the exception of the prince and his familiar.

"Thanks Iggy," Prompto said, tugging Noctis' jacket closer around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Noctis not following them. "You coming, Noct?"

"I need to talk to Noct for a minute. We will catch up later," said Carbuncle, waving his paw in a shooing motion.

"I'll be there soon. Listen to Ignis and get better," said Noctis, waving to the blond. Smiling when Prompto blew him a kiss, and rolling his eyes after hearing Gladio making gagging noises.

Once the others were inside, Carbuncle jumped on Noctis' shoulders. "So, did you finally got the thing for Prompto's birthday?"

Noctis smirked, "I had Ignis picked it up for me this morning so Prompto wouldn't be suspicious."

"Did you talk to your Father about this?"

The prince groaned, almost like he was in pain. "I did and I wished I didn't. He kept teasing me for not coming to him sooner."

"So, no problems?"

"If dealing with the Royal Council later counts, then I think we are good to go." Noctis took out a small box and opened it for Carbuncle to see. "What do you think?"

The fox grinned excitedly, "He will love it! The design though, I'm betting it was Koko and Kiki's idea."

The raven rolled his eyes. "They kept fighting over which one for me to decide. I swear, those two are never going shopping with me again. For creatures who are less than a foot tall, they're terrifyingly persistent."

Carbuncle snickered, "Well, when it comes to Prompto, they will do anything for him." He gave Noctis a soft bump to the head. "Make him happy Noct. They will come after you if you don't, powerful Crystal magic or not."

"Trust me, I know. Clock wand, feathers, and all."

* * *

Evening sweep the day, leaving many stars shining in the sky. Inside the grand dining hall, luxurious cuisines of all kinds were placed on the grand table. Crystal chandeliers hanged high on the ceiling and the pleasant mood set in for the party. A banner with the words "Happy 18th Birthday Prompto!" hung across the room with balloons and streamers.

Kinda overkill since it was only four humans and three familiars, but who cares.

It was both wild and hilarious when you see a sugar-overload moogle and a chocobo chick chasing the unfortunate fox around with cake in their grasps.

"Eat delicious frosting kupo!"

"Kweh, kweh!"

"This is why you don't give them sugar!" Of course, all three were covered in a gooey mess by the end of the night.

Laughter and cheer filled the room. Prompto sat next to Noctis, trying to get the prince to at least eat some vegetables before the night ends. Noctis grumbled, eventually complied to his lover's demand.

Anyone with eyes would tell you it was the blond's pout that done the prince in.

"Dude, Iggy made sure the carrots are on the sweet side. They are not _that_ bad." Prompto playfully punch Noctis' shoulder.

"Keep telling yourself that," Noctis retorted, eyeing the orange vegetable with disdain. He looked up to Gladio and Ignis sat across from them, holding their own private conversation. "How long do you think it will take for them to tie the knot?"

"Beats me. As long as they are happy, I don't care how long it takes. I just hope they let me be their photographer."

"They probably will since you are high on demand, Prom." He flicked a bit of frosting at the blond. The white cream landed at the corner of Prompto's lips which immediately vanished with a flick of a tongue. Of course, he didn't get all the cream so Noctis decide to help him.

"Noct!" the blond whined, embarrassed and shy.

"What? I was just helping," said the prince, acting as though it was normal. Noctis looked around before standing up, holding a hand out towards Prompto. "Come with me to the balcony, there's something I want to talk to you about." When Prompto grabbed his hand, he lead the both of them outside.

* * *

A few moments ago with Gladio and Ignis. The two were having their own quiet conversation.

"You know Iggy, if someone were to tell me a few years ago that Noct would act like a character from one of those romance novels, I would have laugh," Gladio said. "He still the same lazy, always sleeping prince, but with a sappy attitude now." He shoved a spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

Damn, he can live on Ignis' cooking (and cup noodles) alone.

"Do give him some credit; it's not like he became worse than he was before. I imagine what kind of person he would've grow into if Prompto wasn't here five years ago," Ignis said, wiping leftover sauce from Gladio's corner lips with his handkerchief.

"Noct would be sleeping in, complaining about training, brood at some papers, complain some more, laze around, and maybe complain again about being bored."

"Isn't he already like that?" One elegant raised eyebrow. Green eyes glazed with amusement.

"Well, not often when he's making a good impression in front of the kid. Prince Charmless spoils him rotten," Gladio laughed. "Kid had years of practice to resist the royal charm."

"And I thanked the Six each day for Prompto's modesty. The bill would given His Majesty a heart attack." Ignis caught the sight of the two in question leaving towards the balcony on the other side of the room. "It seems Noct is making his move now."

"About time too." Amber eyes took a quick look and a smirk grace the Shield's face. "Well, that means we have some time to ourselves. What do you recommend?" He placed a large hand on Ignis' slender leg, slowly moving upward to stop at the thigh.

Placing his hand atop of the much larger one, Ignis hummed. "I think it's wise to finish dinner first, then go straight to dessert. We don't want to spoil our appetite, Gladio." Of course, this didn't stop the Advisor to lean close towards his lover.

Gladio got the message clear as day. With a wicked grin, he brought his other hand on the back of Ignis' neck to bring him closer. "I think I rather enjoy the dessert more than dinner, Iggy." Bringing their faces closer, breaths lingering together, Gladio kissed Ignis.

 _SMACK!_

Or he would like to if it weren't for the cake thrown at his face.

Both men blinked. Ignis took in the frosted pastry coating Gladio's hair and part of his face. While the bespectacled man didn't mean any ill-will, he can't help but quietly chuckled at the unusual yet funny sight.

Ignis tried to cover it up with his hand, but Gladio knew his lover well. The Shield turned to see a guilty looking moogle and chocobo chick. He glared at them, annoyed and irritated.

"Oops kupo…" Koko said sheepishly. Kiki hid behind her larger companion to avoid Gladio's heated stare. "We kinda missed kupo." Both familiar stepped backwards until turning around to run when the Shield jumped up and ran after them.

"Get back here, you marshmallow! You and the bird are getting it!"

Twin cries of "kupo" and "kweh" rang throughout the dining room. Carbuncle joined in on Ignis' quiet laughter with his own loud one.

* * *

Prompto raised an eyebrow at the sudden loud noise on the other side the of the balcony doors. He could swore he heard Gladio yelling at Koko and Kiki, but couldn't make out what. He pushed it aside, thinking they were playing around again.

Noctis lead him to the stone railing. The wide view of Insomnia was gorgeous and inspiring, never fail to amaze Prompto every time he took the chance to see. It was even better at night, when you only see the lights from the city and stars glowing in the darken sky. "Beautiful night, huh?"

"Yeah… Quite breathtaking too," Noctis drawled, blue eyes taking in the blond's frame.

Prompto caught the stare and flushed, pouting. "I wasn't referring to me, you sweet talker." He turned to face the prince. "What do you want to talk about?"

He heard Noctis cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. A nervous habit the blond sees from his prince. "I have something to give you, if you want it." A hand in his black dress pants, clearly indicating something was there.

"Another present? I think I have enough as it is," Prompto giggled. "First, the eye surgery to correct my eyesight. Gladio's novel set of one of his favorite series. Iggy baking me that chocobo and moogle theme cake. Koko, Kiki, and Carbuncle put on a magic show for us. You giving me the new latest camera. Noct, you spoiled me too much, you know."

Noctis smiled softly, "You deserve many things, Sunshine. If I could, I would given you the universe and more."

"You have been digging into Gladio's secret literature stash again," the blond said, blushing up to his ears. "You can't say those things to me with a straight face."

"Then stop being so cute."

"Like that could happen. I was born this adorable."

Noctis gently kissed the blond's temple. "Definitely too adorable for your own good. Sometimes, I asked myself what I did in the past to deserve someone as wonderful as you, Prom." A kiss on the cheek. "Sometimes, I wanted to hold you forever." A kiss on the nose. "Sometimes, I wished to run away with you from my duties as a prince." A kiss on those soft lips. "And sometimes, I wanted to lock you up and never let anyone lay their eyes or hands on you." He brought his lover closer to his body, arms wrapped around the blond's waist. "The things you made me feel about you, I never wanted them to stop."

Prompto squirmed at the raven's hold, but not wanting to break away. He could swear his face was on fire. "Jeez Noct! Stop before I pass out from embarrassment." Seriously, his heart was thumping so loud and fast, it might burst from his chest.

Noctis smirked, "Why should I when it's all true?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I still think this is all a dream. Sometimes, I feel like I shouldn't be here. Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve to be here with you. Because I'm-" Prompto couldn't finish. He never meant to say it. The insecurities and fears he fought these passed few years would sometime come back and grab him.

The darkness kept at bay inside Prompto was rearing its ugly head once more. Thoughts about him being worthless and a burden tried to resurface, trying to break the blond again. Before they could pull Prompto down, a warm hand took ahold of his right wrist, raising it against something equally warm and moist.

Noctis kissed Prompto's wrist, right atop of the black marks. The same action he did years ago. "I don't care about that, Prom. I will say it again and again until it sticks into your head." Blue eyes locked onto blue-violet ones. "You are good enough for me. I want you here. No one can tell you otherwise because they don't matter. I choose you since the day you first came into my life. I fallen in love with you since then. And I never wanted that to change, not now, not ever."

Tears unshed now falls from Prompto's eyes. "Oh Noct…" He placed his forehead against Noctis'. He felt another hand wiped away his tears. Lips placed atop of his own in the most loving, gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, he whispered, "I'm nothing without you."

"If you say that, then I'm nothing without you, Prom."

Prompto sniffled, trying to repress the tears from coming again. He laid his head at the crook of Noctis' neck, wrapping his arms around him. Noctis wrapped his own arms once again around his lover, offering every love and comfort in his hold.

The prince continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is no one I rather be with to grow old with. I can't imagine my life without you on it, Prom. The very thought makes me ill and in pain. I never want to stop loving you." He pulled back to look at the blond. He caressed the soft, freckled cheek. "I love you. That will never change no matter how long I live. I want you to stay by my side forever."

Prompto's eyes widen when Noctis pulled out a small, black velvet box. He gasped when it was opened to reveal a sleek, black ring with the dark-blue edges smooth over. Instead of jewels, there was a thin red line embedded all around the middle of the ring.

Noctis cleared his throat once more. "I love you, Prompto. Will you marry me and be mine for the rest of our lives?"

Prompto cries softly. They were not his usual pain, sad, or fearful tears. Not like the ones Noctis wiped away a few moments ago.

They were happy tears.

His chest felt warm, almost bursting even. Prompto smiled at Noctis with tears glistening down his cheeks. "I have always been yours."

A hopeful smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I want to marry you, Noctis."

The couple kissed seal their union. With the twinkling stars witnessing their love, the future just became much brighter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: My boys are getting marry! (screams) We finally got this written! Oh Buddha, my heart feels like bursting too! I am freaking happy, people! We hope we didn't rush it because we rewrote this so many times to get it right. In other words, more cuteness and fluff! (giggles) Love is in the air!**

 **BLANK: You all saw it. We did that. They are engaged on Prompto's 18th birthday. Romantic in a sense and we just wanted these two to be bound together forever. They deserve happiness and love. Plus, our favorite familiars are celebrating this moment.**

 **We added lots of information here. Now you are all asking what happened to the 5 years prior to his chapter. Do not worry, my cousin and I are writing a side story of this main one. It takes place during the time-skips (there will be another time-skip in the next chapter - 2 years to be exact). It called the "Silence and Love ABC's" and we are doing that version.**

 **BLANK: Each chapter will be the letter of the alphabet. There will be three words meaning three different scenes. We already have a couple of ideas for "A" but we like for you to suggest your ideas. Pick a word that start with the letter "A" and gives us the definition and a reason why or what you want to see happening. We will try to incorporate the idea to fit in our story. We will try to post it up sometime during next week or so.**

 **Thank you all for your patience, love, and support! We can't do this without you amazing people! Leave a review and enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Slight angst, fluff, use of language, time-skip**

* * *

Chapter 16

 _2 Years Later…_

"The flowers should go over there kupo."

"Kweh! Kweh!"

"No Kiki kupo. If we put them over there, then it will just obstruct people's view at the back row kupo."

"Kweh…"

"I know that kupo. But we have to keep this simple kupo. Anything too fancy or high-class overwhelms Prompto kupo."

"Kweh, kweh."

The moogle sighed, "You can say that again kupo."

Carbuncle can't help but stared incredulously at Koko and Kiki. They been at this for hours and they haven't stop for a break. "For God's sake, we just finalized everything weeks ago. What's all this?" he asked, waving his paw at the mess around them. "Did a paper tornado came by or something? Seriously, slow down."

Ignis nodded, "I agree, you're only stressing yourselves more if this keeps up." He gathered up the scattered papers around them into a neat pile. "The wedding you helped planned will be fine."

Ah yes, the wedding. The most special event that the people of Insomnia deemed as the "Wedding of the Century."

Just one week. Seven days from now, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum will be marrying the love of his life, Prompto Argentum. Two year engagement and both men are finally ready to tie their union.

Of course, this makes Koko and Kiki stressed out more seeing that the wedding day is drawing closer by each second.

Gladio picked up one of the papers. "Seriously, what the hell is all this for?" He pointed at the colorful squiggly lines drawn what looks like a seating chart.

Koko sighed, "This is last minute stuff kupo. We want everything to be perfect for Noctis and Prompto's big day kupo." Kiki nodded, agreeing with her larger companion. "We still need to check the security details and the reception plans kupo. We don't want anyone sitting next to someone they don't like kupo."

Ignis readjusted his glasses with one hand as his other hand is currently holding one of Koko's papers. "We already went through the reception plan as many times as it is. This is as perfect as it gets."

"And the security details are handled by the Crownsguards, the Kingsglaives, and yours truly," Gladio pointed to himself. "Got the best protection from royalty, so calm the shit down."

"Kweh, kweh. Kweh?" Kiki chirped questionably, nudging the paper of the menu for the reception towards Ignis.

"The royal cooks will be catering the event since most of my time will be being Noctis' bestman. However, I will be baking their wedding cake by Prompto's request and His Highness' insistence."

"That's because no one can make a triple layer vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry cake like you do, Mama Iggy kupo."

Carbuncle walked over to his friends, careful of not stepping on the papers. He gave both Koko and Kiki a gentle nuzzle. "Noctis and Prompto are happy to see both of you being so attentive and supportive of their wedding, but I think you two need to relax. Remember, you guys are walking Prompto down the aisle."

How in the world did Koko and Kiki manage to even do such thing will be another story for later.

"The last thing the kid needs is knowing his two best friends pass out from exhaustion and nerves, unable to hand him over to his soon-to-be husband," Gladio smirked teasingly.

Ignis lightly swatted his lover. "Leave them alone, Gladio. They've put a great deal of effort ensuring that the wedding will go smoothly especially with the number of nobles and important figures coming."

Koko clicked his tongue, "I don't see why we can't have a private wedding with family and friends only kupo. Those noble jerkfaces insulted Prompto when he and Noct-Noct were first engage kupo." The moogle crossed his stubby arms. "Stupid, bigoted bullies kupo."

Kiki puffed with a huff, clearly remembering the sneering faces of said nobles. Oh, how she wanted to peck their eyes out.

"Other than the invitations are already sent out," Ignis sighed, "This wedding also reflects the royal family's name and it will consider as an insult to not invite them, no matter how _intolerable_ they are." His face may be controlled, but his words were icey.

The moogle blew raspberries at the list of names.

Carbuncle then smiled, an expression promising both pain and death. "If they happen to say some things, Gladio can _politely_ escort them out."

"I don't know why you two are so worry about. Most of them will be gawking at the fact a moogle and a chocobo chick are in the same room as them to be worry about Prompto," said Gladio. "But I will gladly _escort_ them out if needed."

"Then let's hope for their sakes, it doesn't happen," said Ignis.

"Alright, this topic is too heavy. Does anyone know where the lovebirds are? I haven't seen them since this morning," Carbuncle said, raising an eyebrow when Ignis' face turned indignated and Gladio rolling his eyes. "What did they do this time?"

"His Highness whisked his fiance off to have a moment somewhere." Ignis rubbed his temple, a headache waiting to be form.

"Prince Charmless just wants some alone time with Prompto. It's not like they been doing that for the last two years." Carbuncle can hear the sarcasm in the Shield's muttering.

Koko and Kiki popped their heads up (as they were still looking over the plans again) at those words. "I told Noct-Noct that we are having one final rehearsal soon kupo! Kiki, go fetch them kupo!" The bird was already out of the room before anyone can even stand up.

Ignis sighed, "We better follow her before she maims the Crown Prince."

Gladio snorted, "See this as a lesson, Iggy. Noct needs all the training he can get to defend himself and others from all kinds of enemies including six-inch birds. You don't know when and where they will strike." He wrapped his muscled arm around Ignis' shoulders as they stood and walked to the door. "Plus, the girl keeps him on his toes."

"Then the kingdom is in dire need of help seeing how their prince couldn't find ways to defend himself against the six-inch bird."

When the two retainers left, Carbuncle sweat-dropped. "Was that necessary, Koko? Give Noctis some credit. He hold back his primal urges for like five years now. One more week won't break him."

"I trust Noct-Noct kupo. It's just seeing Prompto being forever tied to his most important person under the eyes and laws of the Astrals and Mother of Eos brings me both joy and anxiety kupo. I can't help but feel this is going too perfectly kupo," Koko said nervously. The moogle slumped, putting his clock wand down next to him. "We didn't hear anything from the Six ever since Shiva came to you that day kupo."

Carbuncle sat next to Koko, his tail curled around the moogle. "I won't lie and say this hasn't unnerve me one bit, but you know as well as I do that They love waiting more than getting Their hands dirty."

"That's not what happened to Solaris kupo."

The fox blinked. They haven't talk about the trapped soul in Prompto, being cautious of prying ears. Thinking back, Carbuncle realized what his friend mean. He sighed, "Maybe Solaris didn't have luck on his side in his time, but he is safe from Their clutches for the time being. We did threw off the possible future of death when Prompto came into Noctis' life."

"Just because we threw it off doesn't mean the possibility isn't there kupo. Mother is worried kupo. Something is coming kupo. I can feel the disturbances in the magic waves around us kupo," Koko said, his voice quivering.

And there was that too. Something was causing the magic wavelength around them to shift and waver. Nothing too dangerous but it brought concerns to those who are in-tune with the magical current.

And if the Mother of Eos is worried, then it is best to place your guards up.

"I think we should leave that later. Right now, let's concentrate on getting Noctis and Prompto's big day a success. But I promise we will talk about this with Kiki when we are all alone in our home realm," Carbuncle soothing his friend's concerns away.

"Even the one where we have to tell them about the prophecy kupo?"

"At some point, we will cross that bridge."

Koko nodded, picking up his clock wand and flew to the door. "Let's go find them kupo." The moogle went out without looking back at the fox. Carbuncle sighs before following after his friend.

 _Let's hope nothing else goes wrong._

Of course, the Astrals have an insufferable tendency to prove the fox wrong when he heard "Why are there Imperial soldiers outside of the palace kupo?" from Koko. He saw the moogle looking apprehensive near the corridor window. Carbuncle swiftly went to Koko's side and held back a frustrated scream.

 _Titan's sacred balls! Give us a break!_

The two saw a Niflheim airship and Imperial soldiers guarding a tall man with burgundy hair who was wearing dark, heavy clothes despite the warm weather. A black fedora shroud the man's face, but they can see a sickly, amused smile. It sends shivers down their spines without warning.

"It's-" Koko felt like vomiting on the spot. The moogle knows that dark, shuddering presence anywhere. "It's _that man_ kupo."

* * *

"Noct! Can you wait a second?"

"No can do, Prom. We never had much alone time for months and I would like to compensate that right now while we still can."

"But here?!"

"We will make it quick. Now hush."

"Seriously, we have to meet with the others for final rehearsal in minutes. Koko and Kiki are probably looking for us," Prompto softly whined, trying to stay quiet since he and Noctis are in the royal library. Prompto was lying on a table with the prince on top of him. His efforts were futile when Noctis sucked a sensitive spot on his neck. "Ah!"

"I think this is fine as long as you can walk," Noctis muttered against the blond's neck. He trailed kisses alongside the pale column as his hands firmly held Prompto against the table. He then pulled back to look at his flustered lover. Noctis smirked, "Besides, I don't see you complaining, Sunshine."

Prompto weakly glared, blushing at the endearing nickname. "Not like I have much choice here, you spoil idiot." He was quickly shut up when Noctis kissed him again. Prompto sighed, returning the action, gripping the back of Noctis' neck and jacket.

The prince leaned back, whispering, "But you love this spoil idiot."

Prompto stretched upward for a lingering kiss. Blue-violet eyes shined with love and sincerity. "I really do love you." Shutting his eyes, he closed the small distance.

They continued to make out on the table. Clothes were half-shed and their actions became more heated and intense. One of Noctis' hand work on the blond's belt while the other traced his fiance's sensitive side. He leaves a trailed of marks on his fiance's pale skin. Prompto moaned lowly as he tries to unbutton Noctis' dress shirt.

Before the two got any further, a yellow ball of fluff flew right at the back of Noctis' head. The prince grunted in pain, dislodging himself from atop of Prompto. He glared at the puffed up chocobo chick, who showed her irritation in her beady black eyes. "Kweh!"

"One of these days, I will get you two back, " Noctis muttered darkly, rubbing the sore. He helped Prompto up and they readjusted their rumpled clothes.

Prompto gently hold Kiki in his hands, petting her softly. "Hey girl, no hitting royalty or you will get in trouble one of these days." He received a pouting look from Kiki, making her looked more adorable.

"Trust me kid, nobody is going to believe a cute chocobo chick has harm Prince Charmless over there. At least, the crown citizens won't believe it." Gladio's heavy footsteps echoed in the library. Behind him was Ignis elegantly walked in with his own light steps. "But seriously, in the _library_ of all places."

"I dare say, you two are being quite bold with your _frolicking_. Do save it for the honeymoon without the threat of someone walking in," Ignis said. His comment turned Prompto into a ripe tomato and the prince looks as though he could careless.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, the marshmallow send you guys to get us for that final rehearsal." He groaned loudly. "Didn't we already done that for the last twentieth time this month alone? I can do the whole wedding in my sleep if I wanted to."

Prompto nudged Noctis' shoulder playfully. "You would want that, Noct. Too bad it's not a private wedding."

"I don't see why we can't have one."

"Because you're Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. It won't reflect well for you and this kingdom if people catches wind of their prince secretly 'eloping' with a commoner, no offence Prompto." Prompto gave Ignis a reassuring smile. "They will twist the truth around and bring backlash to the Crown. That's what the reporters will do if this wedding wasn't announce publicly," Ignis explained.

"Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to worry about arranged marriages anymore. It was bad enough that people tried to push their daughters onto you during your two-year engagement," Gladio added.

Bad wasn't enough to describe a quarter of that can of worms.

Prompto looked down glumly, fidgeting with his black wristband Noctis gave him. It was to cover his barcode so no one would suspect his true origins. Only Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and a few others knew of his past. Because of that, Prompto became more distress and dishearten of people trying to find ways to convince His Majesty and others he wasn't the one for Noctis.

Convincing the Royal Council was a war by itself.

Kiki, sensing his emotion taking a wrong turn, cuddled into his chest while softly chirping, "Kweh, kweh." She loathes seeing her caretaker miserable and distress.

Hearing Kiki's soft chirps made Noctis turned towards Prompto. His heart painfully tugged seeing his sad expression. The prince wrapped an arm around Prompto. "Hey now, there isn't a reason for you to look so down. Remember, we fought to get to this point and we're not giving up because some people wouldn't get over themselves." Noctis placed a comforting kiss on Prompto's forehead. He tilted the blond's head up to look into those gorgeous blue-violet eyes. "I love you and I can't wait to finally marry you."

Prompto smiled, all bad thoughts and feelings washed away by his prince's words. "I love you too." They kissed once more, less intense but more gentle and lovingly.

"They're doing _that_ again, Iggy," Gladio lowly said, turning away to give the young couple privacy.

"I'm more worried that they forgotten about Kiki," Ignis replied, turning away as well.

BAM!

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, startling everyone. Gladio and Ignis quickly materialized their weapons and were standing between the intruder and their young charges. They relaxed their defensive stances for a moment when they saw it was just Koko and Carbuncle. Strangely enough, the fox was frantically dragging the moogle inside.

"Please tell me you guys know why representatives from Niflheim are here," Carbuncle said, slapping Koko to wake him up from his shock.

"WHAT (KWEH)?!" All four men plus Kiki exclaimed. Prompto looked positively ill as he leaned closer to Noctis for support, holding Kiki closer to his chest. Noctis held Prompto tighter, knowing that hearing people from his fiance's worst nightmares makes Prompto feel sick.

"King Regis never said anything about this kupo!" Koko, out of his shock, half-yelled. He flew up to Ignis and Gladio. "Mama Iggy, Gladdy Daddy, do you know about this?"

Ignis' tried to keep his expression hard and smooth, but fails ultimately. "His Majesty had said some people will be visiting for negotiations, but it wasn't to my knowledge it will be between with our enemies."

"It would explain why Dad wanted security more tighter. I thought it was for the wedding," Gladio added, scowling at the fact he wasn't inform. For Astral's sake, he was Noctis' (and soon-to-be Prompto's) Shield!

"Not only that kupo!" Koko said, gulping. "It's-" The moogle couldn't get the words out in fear of his caretaker's reaction.

"It gets worse," Carbuncle continued. He eyed Prompto, making the blond tensed up. "The representative, if I remember correctly, is the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia."

Prompto's breath hitched as he trembled hearing _that man's_ name. His mind races through buried memories of his dark days in that laboratory. Remembering the sickening feeling of being touch by those cold hands and hearing that dark, smooth baritone voice promising Prompto empty sweet nothings.

The possessive look in those amber eyes and that dark smile sends cold shivers down Prompto's spine. Fear clutches his mind as he continued to panic. Prompto wanted to throw up right there and now.

 _I don't want to go there. Make_ him _go away._

The blond barely register the fact Noctis was trying to get his attention. "Prompto! Please look at me. You need to calm down. Please Sunshine!" Noctis gently tapped Prompto's cheek to get his fiance out of his trance. It seems to work when the blond tried to control his breathing once more.

"Noctis, I-" Prompto looked into his fiance's blue eyes desperately. "I can't be near _him_. Please, I need to get out of here."

Noctis hugged the distressed blond. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, Sunshine." He gently kissed the top of Prompto's silky hair.

"We need to get him to a more comfortable and safer room. Noctis, bring Prompto to your bedroom and don't come out unless we or His Majesty say otherwise," Ignis instructed, not giving Noctis a chance to retort as the Advisor walked out of the library.

Gladio ushered the rest to move. "Let's go. Knowing Iggy, he will get to the bottom of this in no time. He'll tell us later when things settles down."

Noctis nodded, carefully carried Prompto out of the library with Gladio trailing behind. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis, tucking his face in the crook of the raven's neck. The blond inhaled the comforting scent of his fiance.

Koko and Kiki were about to follow, but Carbuncle stopped them. "We better go with Ignis to see what _that man_ wants." The fox hold a paw up to stop them from protesting. "Look, I know you want to be there for Prompto, but getting this information might help him if we know what is going on. Koko, I need your magic because one of your abilities is detecting deception and illusions. Kiki, I need you there because you have the ability of an Empath, easily differentiating emotions in case they are not who they seem to be. This might be our only chance knowing what _that man_ wants."

Koko and Kiki looked at one another, deciding what to do. In the end, Prompto's well being became their top priority. "We will go with you kupo. We trust Noctis with Prompto after all kupo." Kiki agreed with Koko.

Carbuncle sighed in relief. "Then, let's go. We can hide behind the throne and cloak ourselves so no one can spot us. Mother's blessing can hide our presence from being detected by the daemons, if that's what I'm sensing from those Imperial soldiers."

Koko and Kiki nodded, following Carbuncle to the Throne Room.

* * *

King Regis eyed the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. The man in front was nothing like the king expected from the Empire, given the first impression with Emperor Aldercapt once before. The burgundy hair man was eccentric to put it lightly. Theatrical in his movement and speaking vaguely and mysteriously.

Dangerous and unpredictable. This man who rose in power within a few short years.

This man was after something if his bones tells him so (something Cid once said during their journey to Accordo).

The tension in the Throne Room became thick. Thick enough to easily suffocate those who can't easily take pressure. Luckily for Regis, he grew up surround such pressure.

Regis senses something ominous coming from the Chancellor. His Shield seems to read his mind as Clarus stepped closer to him, prepare to intervene if necessary. Cor, the Immortal, was also near but in the shadows.

Ignis, his son's Advisor, was also with them. He gave permission to the spectacled man to hear, but not say a word. Ignis was off to the side with his Uncle, who was the king's own Advisor.

"What is it that you want, Chancellor?" Regis demanded. "You are here to speak in terms of a peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim yet we never received one word about it. Why now?"

"Now Your Majesty, there's no need to be so stern. The Emperor simply thinks it's time to put our bitter war to an end," Ardyn said, waving his hand in an off-manner motion. "Our people and your people are growing tired of this feud between us. Most lost their homes and wanting to get back to their love ones. It would be a shame to not grant such hopeful wish."

Regis narrowed his green eyes at him. "I am not a fool to think Emperor Aldercapt would want nothing out of this treaty. I seen how your armies take everything and destroy what gets in your way. You could've continue with your raids."

Ardyn then paced back and forth, tapping the grand table along the way. His coat flaring as he walks. "Of course, we, the Empire, can easily do so given how _resourceful_ we are. Our lovely soldiers fought for us like yours does in your command. But there's no need to add more bloodshed to this cruel war." He stopped pacing and turned back to pierce his amber eyes straight into green ones. "You don't want more innocents accidently ending their lives with our battles. Do you, King Regis?"

Regis gripped his armrest. He sees everyone tensed at the Chancellor's threat under his words. The king knew his kingdom did not have enough resources to fight off the Magitek armies the Empire recently reproduced. It would be suicide for his men and the rest of his citizens if the war continues. "What are your terms?"

Ardyn gave a delightful smile, but it only serve to irritate the people around him. "Oh, it's quite simple. Only three simple things and I will be out of your hair. One would be for you to surrender all your land to Niflheim. Do not worry though, we won't occupied them; but rather, they will be under our rule. No need to force any citizens to leave their homes."

The king clenched his jaw. "That...seems to be fair."

"Isn't it?" Ardyn clapped his hands, joyfully. "Second will be, please forgive for my slow memory, for your Kingsglaives to retire and let the Crownsguards take over."

"And what will that accomplish?" Regis secretly eyed how Clarus tensed and his hands itching to appease his Shield. "My Kingsglaives have no problem in protecting my kingdom."

Ardyn blinked, tilting his head curiously. "Oh really? It would be confusing seeing how there won't be any threat to you or your people when we have this peace treaty. This treaty is a sign for a new order of peace between our warring nations. With peace, there is no need for extra guards who can now go home to their families and spend the rest of their days relaxing and enjoying life."

Then, the Chancellor sighed, "But no matter, the third term is far more important. If I remember correctly, your son will be marrying soon?"

Everyone straighten their backs at the sudden change of topic. "That is correct, Chancellor," Regis confirmed. The king hold back his urge to strike the man.

"How delightful! I have heard his fiance is quite a remarkable young man to sway the eyes of royalty. Golden hair made from sunlight and blue-violet eyes that can easily seduced many. I do hope the young man didn't marry the prince for his royal privileges."

Ignis clenched his fists behind his back, utterly disgusted to hear such words traced with desire and want from the Chancellor's mouth. No one will go near Prompto if Ignis have anything to say about it. He reigned in his emotions, not wanting to cause a diplomatic war. The Advisor will take his anger to the training room later.

"Would you kindly get to your final term?" Regis can feel his patience thinning. He did not want to hear such things about his future son-in-law. Prompto deserves better than that as Noctis once said to him.

"My, aren't we testy today. This final term, however, can be consider as our wedding gift to your son and his fiance. Simply put, Prince Noctis and his husband-to-be must marry under our conditions. I heard Altissia is a fine location to hold the ceremony. Of course, it will be paid by the Empire," Ardyn said, adjusting his fedora.

"Is that all?"

"Not even close, Your Majesty. Since we are becoming fast friends, the Emperor is allowing the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, to witness such happy occasion. I mean, someone needs to officiate the wedding and who no better than the Oracle herself. Only if you agree to our terms, of course. You keep your kingdom and your people safe under our rule. Your son will marry the love of his life. And the Emperor will have the peace he desires. Not a bad deal?" Ardyn finished with a flare, smiling roguishly.

King Regis thought long and hard. The terms weren't excusable and quite logical as the Chancellor described each one. As the ruler, he must put his people first and do what's right for them. He internally resigned, clutching his cane beside him.

"I agree to your terms."

* * *

Carbuncle, Koko, and Kiki looked at one another as they listened to the negotiation behind the throne. Each familiar had traces of fear, shock, and anger in their eyes.

Koko and Kiki trembled hearing _that man_ again. The monster who put their precious Prompto through Hell all those years ago. It took everything they have not to jumped out of their hiding spot and disintegrate that pathetic excuse of a human being.

Carbuncle gulped, already knowing something will go down after today. They need tell Noctis and the others the truth soon. The Chancellor is after something if Koko and Kiki told him correctly when they sense the way Ardyn speaks and moves.

 _He's the kind of person who always have ulterior motives with every word he speaks and with every action he acts. This was too easy for us to have a peace treaty. This isn't over, not by a long-shot._

Carbuncle motioned the other two to leave with him. They need to get back to Noctis and the others about Ardyn Izunia.

Mother of Eos was right to be worry.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And we are back with a long chapter for you guys. This is an apology for taking so long. We wanted to get the story up and running because we are almost into the meat of things. Get ready for it because it's about to go crazy! (laughs)**

 **BLANK: We made sure this chapter was perfect. We may gave many details away here, but we think it was necessary to. Also, that fucker Ardyn FINALLY showed his face. We despise the man so much, it's too hard to type his personality without being angry in every few sentences.**

 **We have both fluff and angst in this chapter! All good things must come to an end before it could get better. If you noticed, Koko and Kiki have special abilities. It will play an important part in this story later on.**

 **BLANK: Also, check out our story "Silence and Love ABC's" and leave a suggestion if you want your idea to appear in the story.**

 **Thank you for all your support and love! Leave a review and we will get to the next chapter hopefully quicker!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Final Fantasy: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Angst, fluff, use of language**

* * *

Chapter 17

Inside Prompto's mindscape, Solaris sat on the edge of a clear blue lake. He folded his legs elegantly, watching his reflection in the lake as he listened to the prince's Advisor telling the recent events in the Throne Room. He tucked his stray hair behind his ear, contemplating at the Advisor's story. His breath hitched slightly when he heard the terms of the peace treaty.

Solaris can feel the shift even when he cannot be in the real world. Hearing about his dear friend, Solaris wishes things were different, but it can't be change.

Like a good strategist, the pieces are in place where they should be. And now, everyone will have to wait. Solaris just wish it didn't have to involve the innocent child he resides in.

The Gods are truly cruel to their Chosens.

A tear fell into the lake causing the surface break into ripples causing his reflection to distort. Solaris sighed forlornly, wiping the stray tears away. He looked down and pulled his sleeve up to reveal his right wrist.

A woven bracelet wrapped snugly around on his wrist. Attaching to the bracelet were small, crystallized burgundy and amber colored feathers.

A gift from his dear friend. His Healer. His poor, lost Healer.

Solaris caressed the bracelet, almost sensing the pulsing magic in it. So warm like the hands that wrapped the bracelet around his wrist. He let out a shuddering breath, clutching the gift close to his heart. Looking up to the clear sky above him, Solaris pray for Mother, her blessing, to the innocents, and the one who forever holds his heart.

"Please don't do this, Ardyn. I can't lose you like before."

* * *

Prompto was sitting on Noctis' bed, watching his fiance fuming after hearing what transpired inside the Throne Room from Ignis. The blond honestly couldn't believe it as well because he knows Niflheim wouldn't offer peace unless there was something else they want.

Noctis made sure to point the very thought across.

"Don't you dare fuck with me, Ignis!" Noctis growled, glaring daggers at his Advisor. He stood up, pacing around the room in attempt to calm his growing anger. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Please refrain using such language, Your Highness. It won't look favorable on you if someone were to hear you," Ignis said, sitting on the couch. The Advisor tried to keep his expression still - smooth and unperturbed - but graciously failed to hide the worry crease between his brows.

"You just told me my Dad agreed to a damn peace treaty written by our enemies and you're concern about my fucking manners," Noctis bit out. The prince began to paced back and forth on the carpet, almost attempting to dig a trench if he wants to.

"As far as I heard about the contents of the treaty, most of them rules in our favor. Why? I do not know," Ignis explained, trying to calm the prince down.

Noctis stopped his pacing. "Why would they even care about my marriage? It's not their business anyways." He then pointed towards the bed. "Something is seriously mess up if _they_ are acting like this."

By _they_ , he meant the three familiars who are frighteningly quiet ever since they came back from hearing the treaty negotiations. Ignis caught them before they were detected by their enemies and proceed to rush back to Noctis' bedroom. The moogle and chocobo chick silently sat on Prompto's lap and the fox laid beside them. Prompto tried to console them, but they wouldn't budge to his gentle, soothing touch.

Koko's outer color turned greyish. Kiki curled up into a small ball, burying herself near her caretaker's shirt. Carbuncle stared at the wall in front of him, contemplating and unmoving. If the moogle and chocobo chick were like this, then it got something to do with Prompto and it won't be good. If the fox was like this, then it got to be something extremely alarming and troublesome.

When you combine the two, you know serious shit is going down.

Prompto looked back to the two. He hold up his sketchbook for them to see. **"Please calm down, Noct."** After Ignis finished his story of the negotiations, Prompto went back to writing his words. The fear scarred in his heart Ardyn placed inside the blond didn't fade entirely.

The mere mention of the Chancellor's name still silences Prompto even now.

Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. A terrible headache forming and the Advisor haven't got the chance to drink his second cup of Ebony. A crime of itself in his opinion. "Well Noct, being angry won't do any good at this point of time. For now, it's best to wait for Gladio to return from his meeting with his father. Then, we can discuss this...unusual development."

"Unusual doesn't cover half of this crap, Ignis!" Gladio bellowed, slamming the door as he stomped into the room. He sat down next to the Advisor, crossing his arms. The tightness in his muscles showed the Shield's tenseness.

Well honestly, anyone would be tense about an enemy suddenly wanted to play nice.

Noctis went back to seating next to Prompto, laying on his bed with one arm across his face. "Anything else you want to add in this? It couldn't be any worse."

"Other than what my Dad and maybe Iggy told you, none! Zip! Nada!" Gladio rubbed his forehead, also feeling an oncoming migraine. He took a quick glance at the three familiars. "Did those three say anything?"

" **No. They have been like this after Iggy brought them back."** Prompto wrote as he was petting Kiki and Koko.

"Well, they better start talking because this whole wanting peace smells fishy unlike Noct's last fishing trip."

"I keep telling you, the fishes were just sleeping that day."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Will you two stop?" Ignis interrupted. While he was grateful for their usual banter dispersed the heavy tension in the room, it was hardly the time to argue. He looked towards Carbuncle, who is now sitting up fully aware. "I do hope you are willingly to tell us what you all know. Niflheim never once desire peace for centuries and yet they came to our doorsteps with the exact intent." He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is going on?"

"For one thing, we need to be careful around the Chancellor," Carbuncle finally spat out, clearly not wanting to say the very name in consideration of Prompto's well-being. "There's something utterly _wrong_ about him. I don't know what it is because there's something blocking me." Brown eyes glanced at Prompto. "Just like the time when we try to wake Prompto from his coma."

Prompto was startled at the implication. He wrote, **"What do you mean by that?"** He didn't notice his hands were shaking when Noctis covered them with his own. He looked towards his fiance and sees a reassurance in those blue eyes.

Noctis wrapped a protective around his blond. "Keep going, Carbuncle."

Carbuncle cleared his throat and continue, "The Chancellor gave off the same sensation as the darkness within Prompto's mind. The same one that tormented Prompto since he was child. _Very_ powerful to block my abilities temporarily even within my domain. I don't know who the Chancellor is, but we have to keep our guards up if he's going to be around here in the near future."

"That doesn't explain the whole silent treatment from the other two," Gladio said, giving the fully aware moogle and chocobo chick a look. "Are you two ready to talk or what?"

" **Leave them alone, Gladio! They can talk when they are ready."** Prompto gave the Shield a stink eye.

"We have enemies literally a couple of floors below us and I am not waiting for them to blast us because the marshmallow and little bird aren't ready to talk!"

Prompto was ready to snap back when the moogle burst out, "That's because we don't know what's going on kupo!" Frustration dripped from his tone as the moogle turned a bit red, swinging his clock wand like he wants to hit something.

Ignis blinked, "Are you telling us you two don't have any ideas what is happening?"

Koko thrust his clock wand towards Kiki and a pale-red light glowed around the chocobo chick. **"What Koko meant is that we can't get a good read on the Chancellor because everything he said were true. At least vaguely so."**

Noctis raised an eyebrow, "Carbuncle said he was up to something. How can he be telling the truth if he's planning to backstab us later?"

"Noct, we don't know if Niflheim is plotting something. We can't accuse them of anything without solid evidence backing up it." Ignis raised a hand up, preventing Noctis from protesting. "Not even with the familiars' testimonies because they are in deep connections with the Crown. It will only be labeled as bias opinions."

Koko explained further, "Mama Iggy is right as usual kupo. I can only detect illusions and deceptions kupo. I sense what is hidden or blinding us from reality or the truth kupo. I cannot detect the intent behind them kupo."

Carbuncle nodded, "In other words, Koko can tell someone is lying, but cannot figure _why_ they are lying."

Kiki added, **"And I have the abilities of an Empath meaning I can sense their emotions and thoughts. However, if the being I'm trying to get a read on have strong mental shields or their mind are too complex, then I can't make sense of them. Too many things going at once or going too fast can overload my own senses. The Chancellor's, unfortunately, happens to be one of them. He blocked me the entire negotiations except-"** She stopped, shuddering at the memory of deep coldness washing over her. For a single moment, Kiki thought she was send to the very depths of pure darkness. Then, the utter sensation of being violated made Kiki whimpered.

"Stop what?" Gladio asked, more calm and soothing. Kiki looked like she was about to cry and that send everyone on the edge. Prompto gathered her close to his heart, knowing the sound of a heart beating calms her down. Koko scooted closer, rubbing Kiki's small back soothingly.

Kiki took a minute to speak again, **"The Chancellor slipped for a moment. It was a little, but the feeling was absolutely revolting!"**

Ignis' gaze sharpen, already assume where she detected the slip. "When was this?"

" **When he started talking about the third term of the peace treaty."**

"That man better not do anything kupo!"

Noctis cursed, "That asshole better stay 100 feet away from us or so help me-"

Carbuncle hushed the prince, "Hold that thought for a second, Noct. Please elaborate more, Kiki."

Kiki sniffled, **"Like I said, it was only a small moment, but I felt something completely odd from him when he talk about you, Prompto. Like a hand grabbing my very soul. I felt his desires and lust, but I was immediately blocked off after that. It was disgusting! Don't ever be alone with him!"** She lunged herself at Prompto.

Prompto began rocking Kiki back and forth like a baby. He never wanted anyone to feel what he went through with Ardyn even for a single moment. He felt the bed dipped twice and sees Gladio and Ignis sitting on the edge of the bed. Noctis moved closer, securing Prompto in his arms. The prince also petted Kiki to sooth her tremors.

Carbuncle lay back down. _I guess it's time to talk to Solaris. Maybe he knows something that we don't._

"What do we do now?" Noctis asked.

Ignis straighten his glasses. "What we can do now is follow the terms as they say. Luckily for all of us, it doesn't change most of our original plans for your wedding. It seems like you will get that private wedding you wished for, Noct."

"And why am I not jumping for joy?"

"I get what Noct is trying to say. If my wedding was organized and paid for by our long-time enemy, I would think I was getting the short end of the stick," Gladio explained, running a hand down his face.

"More like having a gun pointing to the back of our heads kupo," Koko muttered darkly, slightly relaxing when Prompto rubbed his back soothingly. The moogle just wants his caretaker to be married and happy without some psycho with a fedora and creepy smile butting in. Was it too much to ask?

"On the bright side, at least we can still go on the road trip like we planned," Prompto said, setting down his sketchbook. The blond felt more calm to speak freely now. He sighed, leaning against Noctis' chest.

Noctis snorted, "Wasn't the road trip suppose to be our honeymoon?"

"That road trip was to be your honeymoon to Galdin Quay kupo," Koko answered, irritable at the change. "Not a journey to our likely deaths kupo."

" **I agree with Koko,"** Kiki chirped softly, tired from crying her eyes out.

Ignis sighed, "We don't know if this treaty is a trick, you two. Even so, we cannot change His Majesty's mind since he already agreed."

Gladio flopped down on the bed, making everyone to wobbled from the sudden shift. "Still fishy if you ask me. Unless one of you has another idea, then might as well say it." The Shield was obviously being rhetorical, but…

"Oh, I have an idea. A perfectly insane yet possible idea," Carbuncle said. Almost in unison, everyone turned their heads towards the fox. "Noct and Prom will get marry. _Tonight_. Gladiolus and Ignis will be the witnesses. Kiki and Koko can still walk Prom down the aisle. And I will officiate the wedding."

"What?!" All four humans exclaimed, eyes widen in shock. The moogle and chocobo chick looked more excited than shock.

"I think that's an amazing idea kupo!"

" **I'm in!"**

"Hold it! What are you going on about?" Noctis asked, bewildered. It wasn't like he was against the fox's idea, but he wasn't all forward to cause the next war.

Carbuncle raised an eyebrow. "Simple, I don't trust anything the Chancellor says _period_." The fox narrowed his brown eyes. "If Niflheim is actually using this treaty as a cover for something, then it will be better for you two to marry tonight than what that third term requires. The wedding will be in secret so we won't exactly be breaking the term."

"You do realize you are standing on a very thin line between making peace and causing the next war," Gladio said blankly. By the serious look on the fox's face, he wasn't joking one bit.

"Can we even do that?" Prompto asked, quite weary at the glint in Carbuncle's eyes.

"Technically speaking, the third term only requires Noctis and Prompto to be marry. It didn't specify when and all the Chancellor suggested was the location which is Altissia. And yes, I took a peek at the drafted treaty in case the Chancellor was lying. The only concerning matter is the involvement of the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya," Carbuncle further explained, a hint of worry in the last sentence.

"Which is unusual seeing how they never let her out of the Tenebrae even once," Ignis added. Something else dawn on the Advisor. "Not only that, Niflheim never once follow the ways of the Astrals so their consideration of letting the Oracle out of their territory is…"

Gladio groaned, "So much for playing nice with the idiotic nobles. I rather deal with that than this crap."

Carbuncle nodded, "If things turns out for the worst like we think, then this travel to Altissia could turn into a rescue mission for Lady Lunafreya."

"Luna never said anything about this in our book so I doubt she knew about this agreement," Noctis said, worried. The last time they have contact, Luna persistently asked him to let her hear about Prompto.

"I don't know about that, Noct. From what I can remember, the Chancellor could have told her to keep it quiet. He can dig out anyone's secret without even trying." Prompto's eyes glazed over, remembering his childhood imprisonment.

" **I thought he saw us in the Throne Room too, but I might be paranoid."** Kiki jumped back down to stand next to Koko.

"Anything from that creeper psycho's mouth is asking for trouble kupo!" Koko turned towards Prompto and Noctis, stubby arms at his hips. "I know this isn't how we planned, but do you guys want to get marry tonight kupo?"

"I would considered this carefully. If one word gets out to Niflheim about this secret ceremony, they have all rights to declare war on Lucis," Ignis explained, stern and to the point. The Advisor wishes nothing more than for the young couple to be happy, but with so many ominus signs hanging, it could turn out disastrous.

Noctis laid his head on Prompto's shoulder, peering up. "I honestly don't mind, Prom. If I could, I would marry you the day after I proposed just to save us time. But I will marry you when you're ready."

"Oh Noct," Prompto sighed, reaching up to card through his fiance's hair. "I have been ready since day one to marry you. I want this as much as you do." The blond kissed Noctis' temple for good measure.

"Then it's settled. Carbuncle, can you get everything ready by tonight?" Noctis raised an eyebrow at the blank expression on the fox's face. Carbuncle might as well question the prince's intelligence for all he knows.

"Koko and Kiki had planned this wedding in a matter of minutes since you two started dating. I think we can manage with just formal wear and the rings," the fox deadpanned.

" **Leave it to us!"** Kiki chirped excitedly.

"I think I know a place we can hold the ceremony kupo. All four of you meet me at the gardens at nine tonight kupo." With a flick of the clock wand, both the moogle and chocobo chick disappeared.

"That my cue to go as well. I need to inform your father about this, Noctis. Better have our plans cover by His Majesty instead of secretly going behind his back." Carbuncle disappeared, probably with Regis at this moment.

"Well-" Gladio started, jumping back to his feet. "Ignis and I better get our suits ready. Gods knows how long they take to put on." He stopped and gave the two in bed a look. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Noctis smirked, "Never been sure in my life. Hell, I can probably take you on in a match."

"Not even in your dreams, Prince Charmless."

Ignis quickly grabbed Gladio's arm before the usual argument can fester. "We will meet in the gardens at the desired time. You two better be ready before I even come in."

"Don't worry too much, Iggy. We got this covered," Prompto smiled reassuringly at the Advisor which was returned back to the blond. He watched the two retainers leave the room and after he heard the door shut, he sagged against Noctis. "At least we can finally have that private wedding, Noct."

"Wish it wasn't under these shitty circumstances. Do you believe Niflheim wanted this treaty?"

"No. I-I know them too well." Prompto unstrapped his wristband to reveal his black barcode. "They wouldn't do this to me or others if they wanted peace. They wouldn't threaten your father with this peace treaty. Something is going to happen and it might be too big for us to stop."

Noctis caught his fiance's wrist and kissed the marred skin. "I won't let them take you away from me. One time was too many and I never wanted to feel like that again, Prompto." He used his free hand to turned Prompto's face towards him. "We are going to get marry by our terms, not theirs."

Prompto leaned in and kissed Noctis. Once he pulled away, he whispered breathlessly, "I can't wait. You know, after tonight, we can finally do _things_." The blond shifted around to face Noctis, smirking (an unusual sight) and his blue-violet eyes darkening. "I hope you're prepared, _Noctis_."

Noctis wore a similar look, grabbing Prompto and throwing the blond underneath him. He caged his fiance with his arms and legs, leaning down for a kiss. "Oh, you have no idea, _Prompto_."

* * *

 **Author's Note: (StarMaidenWarrior is currently out)**

 **BLANK: Yeas, I apologize for this late update. Things were going bad for my cousin and I have to take her out of the city to the countryside for at least a week or more. I need to take care of her so this story might be on hold until she gets better. I should have never let her date that damn witch of a woman.**

 **I might be able to write the ABC's series myself, but here's to hoping. Yes, there will be a wedding chapter and there still going on that road trip. Everything they speculate about the peace treaty and Niflheim is all in theory; they still have no idea about the invasion or Ardyn's true identity. Solaris is worried for him and we all know why.**

 **Thank you for your support and love for this story. Leave a review and hope for a quicker update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Final Fantasy XV: Silence and Love**

 **Warning: Fluff, slight angst, use of language**

* * *

Chapter 18

 _2000 Years Ago…_

A man was standing near a lake, looking far beyond the horizon of the mountains with his amber eyes. His burgundy hair sway slightly in the wind. He was tall and wearing heavy clothes despite the sunny and humid weather.

Suddenly, a weight of another body clung to Ardyn's back. His view was darken by a pair of hands. Someone asked in a cheerful sing-song tone, "Guess who?"

Ardyn grinned, "My, I wonder who could it be?" All he got was a giggle in response. Ardyn grabbed the hands and pried them off his face. "Alright Solaris, I know it's you." The weight on his back disappeared and a faint thud on the ground was heard. He turned around and see the blond smiling up to him.

"You're always good at this game."

"That's because we are the only ones here." The sound of a 'kweh' ranged through the air. "Except for that chocobo. Honestly, that one is such an attention seeker. Makes me wonder who spoiled her so much." Ardyn raised an eyebrow at Solaris.

Solaris pouted, "Hey, loving Ventus and giving her attention is not a crime." The blond then wore a cheeky smile. "Besides, if I correctly recall, _you_ were the one who name her."

"Well, that was before knowing how much of an annoyance she becomes." The fondness behind Ardyn's words contradict his statement.

Solaris laughed more. "Not very kingly to lie, Your Majesty."

Ardyn sighed, "I thought we established the fact you don't use that formal title when it's just the two of us." Another 'kweh' echoed. "Does that bird have enhanced hearing now? _Three_ of us then."

"You _proposed_ the idea and I simply decide to ignore it."

"Your ways of going around deals are astounding as ever."

"Learn from the best, Ardyn." Solaris fiddled the bracelet on his right wrist.

Amber eyes shifted to the piece of jewelry. "I see you became quite fond of my gift."

"Well, it's quite beautiful. I wish I could give you something in return though."

"Do not fret about it, Solaris. Your smile is all I ever need especially during these dark times." Ardyn leaned down and gently kissed Solaris' forehead. "I am already blessed with someone so wonderful."

Solaris blushed. "Goodness, you're such a sweet-talker."

"I am properly courting you, my dear. Once I vanquish all of the Starscourge from Eos, no one has to live in fear anymore. After that, I can finally have you by my side for the rest of my days."

The blond then frowned. "Ardyn, I don't know about this duty the Astrals gave you. One of Their own caused this madness and yet They want a human, royal lineage and magic aside, to slay something that can't be touched by human means." Blue-violet eyes locked into amber ones. "I am worry of what will happen when you do banish the darkness from our beloved land."

Ardyn reached out and took Solaris' hands into his. "My dear, what is causing you this much worry?"

"Oh Ardyn…" Solaris closed the gap between them and laid his head just above the sound of a beating heart. The heart of his Healer. "You know I can never place my trust and devotion towards the Hexatheon. I feel uneasy every time one appears to speak with you. The only Goddess I look towards for answers is the one who blessed Eos first."

"The Mother of Eos if memories serves me right."

"Yes. I can hear Her weep ever since Ifrit betrayed His own and unleashed such vile destruction on Her land. Mother grows weaker as long as the Starscourge remains on Eos." Solaris lifted his head, unshed tears glisten behind his eyes. "The Starscourge was created by an Astral. The remaining five could have easily kill it, yet They are doing nothing to help Mother. So, why are They letting humans deal with this? You may have the powers They given you, but you are only one person. This doesn't make sense, Ardyn."

Ardyn shifted around to embraced Solaris, pulling the blond close to him. "I can see your point, but we can never truly understand what reasons the Gods choose me for. I have faith that They will help all of mankind because I believe They care." He leaned down and placed a tender kiss onto soft blond locks. "Please trust me, Solaris."

"I trust you more than you ever know. I just don't have the same faith as you do towards the Six." Solaris shuddered, trying to hold back his tears. "Sometimes, I questioned Their ways of doing Their duties."

Ardyn stroke blond locks, trying his best to comfort his beloved. "Solaris, please believe that everything will be fine. I will not let anything happen to you or myself if I can't help it."

"Why does it feel like I'm going to lose you?"

"My dear, you can never lose me."

"Oh Ardyn, I wish I can believe that…"

The two men stayed for what could have been hours. All wrapped up in a comforting embrace, listening to the other's beating heart. Their time together will be forcibly torn apart, never again to see one another for a long time.

* * *

 _Present Time…_

Amber eyes opened to see the setting of the sun. Ardyn stood in front of a large window of his airship. He stood there for many hours after delivering the final touches to the peace treaty with King Regis.

 _Those naive fools almost makes me want to pity them._

Ardyn looked towards the setting sun once more, remembering the one time he was ever truly happy to see such beautiful phenomenon. A bitter smile drawn up on his face.

 _If only I listen to you, my dear. Maybe then, we could have our happy ending._

And the Accursed will have that. Everyone will pay for their arrogance and ignorance. The Astrals. The royal families. Every single human that walks on Eos.

And himself as well. For he let the one good thing that ever happen to him to vanish right before his very eyes.

* * *

Prompto was standing in front of a mirror as he was putting on the final touches on his wedding outfit. Despite being in a rush to his secret wedding ceremony, Koko and Kiki wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Which includes making Prompto's "bridal" clothes perfect.

He didn't realized until two years ago that they meant they will personally design and sew his wedding outfit.

The blond was struggling to fasten the sash around his waist when a pair of hands took the piece of fabric and did it for him. Prompto looked at the mirror to see a man who looked in his early twenties. He was taller than the blond with slicked-back silver hair and grey eyes. The man was wearing ceremonial robes which reminded Prompto of shamans. The colors of white, red, and gold stands out brightly under the lights. His feet were bare except for two golden anklets.

The man is a handsome individual to any outsider's perspective.

"Thanks Koko. Putting this on by myself isn't as easy as you make it sound."

The man before Prompto was actually his lovable moogle. Koko said he and Kiki can transform into their human forms, but only for emergencies and special circumstances.

"Don't worry so much, Prompto. Getting it on is the hardest part, but it much easier when taking it off. You can tell Prince Noctis to thank us after tonight," Koko said, his usual 'kupo' was absent when using his human form.

"Well, you two gave him an ultimatum after we started dating." A red streak decorated Prompto's cheeks. "I'm actually nervous about this whole thing."

"We know how patient he is with you over the years despite the many times of catching you two almost going at it." Koko smirked at the blond's even redder face. "But nonetheless, he will take great care of you." He smoothed out the final creases and stepped back.

Prompto softly smiled at his reflection. The clothes Koko and Kiki made for him were absolutely beautiful. "Do you think Noctis will love this when he sees me?"

He wore ceremonial robes as well. Koko called it a 'kimono' which is usually worn by women, but the moogle also said that the kimono would compliment his slender figure better. It was black decorated with simple gold and silver flowers which made his pale skin and blond hair stand out. The sash or "obi" around his waist was also black with blue-violet flowers. His hair was brushed down and his side bangs were pinned back with an elegant black hairclip (a present from Carbuncle).

Honestly, Prompto was fine with wearing a suit, but Koko and Kiki insisted of him wearing something more "free and elegant."

"Jaw-dropping and not taking his eyes off of you the entire time I would say; he will die seeing you wearing black." The confidence in the moogle's tone shows how much he prided himself of making those clothes. "I can't believe this is finally happening."

Prompto rubbed Koko's back when he heard him sniffling. "I'm the one getting married here; why are you more emotional than I am?"

"Because I feel like a proud father giving their child away." Koko calmed himself before summoning his clock wand and holding out his other hand. "We better get going; Kiki already went ahead."

Prompto took one last look at himself, drinking in the fact he was _finally_ marrying Noctis.

"Let's go, Koko."

* * *

"I thought I seen it all, but this one takes the cake. Where the hell are we?"

"Will you stop exaggerating, Gladio?"

"Iggy, we are standing in the middle of god knows where in fancy ass suits to be witnesses for a wedding and the groom himself is sleeping while standing up. Does that sound like I'm exaggerating?"

"You do know Koko and Kiki are the ones who planned _all this_ in a matter of hours."

"And that's when I know this is weird. Seriously, where the hell are we?"

Gladio wasn't kidding. Carbuncle immediately teleported him, Ignis, and Noctis to a field surrounded by trees and flowers. The sky above them darken with only lanterns hung around them, lighting everything in a soft glow. There was a stone path that looks like an aisle leading up to a stone circle which had strange markings on carved on it. In the middle of the circle was a stone podium. Around the stone circle were seven stone pillars.

What was interesting is that each pillar have a symbol of the Hexatheon.

Titan, the Archaean

Ramuh, the Fulgurian

Shiva, the Glacian

Leviathan, the Hydraean

Bahamut, the Draconian

Ifrit, the Infernian

The tallest pillar, however, has a statue of a woman dressed in robes in a praying position. Her hands clasped together and her head faced towards the sky. She was a beauty and almost gave off a motherly aura despite being made of stone.

Noctis stood in front of the podium wearing his black royal garbs. Black silk shirt tucked inside black pants. A black jacket with silver accents over his shirt. Black shoes polished like they were new. His own black cape hung on his shoulders in the most regal way.

It would have painted a magnificent sight if it weren't for the fact Noctis was looking like he was half-asleep.

Ignis sighed, shaking his head in dismay. The Advisor gently shook the dazed prince. "Noctis, just because you finally get your private wedding, it doesn't mean you are allow to sleep through it."

Noctis shook his head to clear the tiredness away from his mind. "Sorry, but what is taking Prompto so long?" The prince was a bit frustrated and anxious to not see his soon-to-be husband yet. Koko and Kiki are taking their sweet time even though they were the ones pushing this wedding.

Gladio patted him on the shoulder. "Relax Prince Charmless. He is probably wiping tears away from the marshmallow and bird because their precious boy is getting marry."

"Not only that, Prompto's outfit needs a bit adjusting from what Koko told me," Ignis added.

No sooner than he said that, Carbuncle appeared on the podium in a flash with a worn out, leather bound book. "Sorry for the delay. I have to find the right book for this." The fox looked up to see three pairs of widen eyes. "What's wrong? Did one of the lanterns exploded or something?"

The three men stood in shell-shock. Noctis cleared his throat, asking in disbelief, "Carbuncle, is that you?"

Because on the podium sat what looks like a pale teenager with short pale-blue hair and brown eyes. The teenager has a red glowing horn in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing black and white ceremonial robes with gold and red accents. Not only that, he was barefooted.

Carbuncle looked down to examine himself. "Oh, you guys never saw me in this form before, have you?" He then smirked. "Be honest, do I look that bad?"

"I take back what I said, _now_ I seen everything," Gladio deadpanned. "When the hell can you do that?" He waved his hand at Carbuncle's now human body.

"Since the very beginning; I just don't use this form because it's for emergencies only. Since I am officiating this wedding, I need this form to do so. Plus, I need opposable thumbs to hold this book."

"Well, you certainly surprised us all," Ignis said.

"Happy to help, Iggy! Also Noctis, did you remember what to say for your vows or do we need to get the cue cards again?"

"Way ahead of you, fox. Got them in my pocket just in case Prince Charmless is too busy staring at his 'bride'," Gladio butted in, patting said pocket.

"Shut your mouth, Gladio!" Noctis growled. "Yes, I know what I'm going to say so can we please change the subject. Like where are we?"

"I transported you all to an untouched realm that was suppose to be lost for centuries. A long time ago, this place was special to those who knew of its existence. Only now, a handful of familiars like Koko, Kiki, and myself knows of this sacred world."

"Why the secrecy? If this place held that much importance, why is it deserted?" Ignis asked this time.

"Because this realm we are in was once the sacred grounds to worship a Goddess. You all may have heard of Her in different names. Many called Her Lady Eos, the Dawn Mother, or Mother of Eos. But as time passed on, many forgotten Her. These pillars behind me were built to honor Her and we pray for Her." Carbuncle looked at Noctis. "Noctis, I choose this place to complete your union with Prompto in hopes Mother will give her blessings to both of you."

Noctis held back tears of gratitude. He looked behind Carbuncle to see the statue of Mother of Eos. "Thank you for doing this, Carbuncle."

"No problem." Carbuncle smiled, then took a moment of silent, almost as though he was praying. "I just hope she is strong enough to hear us all."

"She will hear us. Please do not be worry."

All four turned towards a soft voice. In front of them was a small young girl with long blonde hair tied in pigtails and expressive dark eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved, white and yellow feathered dress that stopped pass her knees. Around her wrist and ankles were gold rings. She was also barefooted.

And she is freaking adorable!

Gladio smirked, "I am guessing you're our little bird."

Kiki giggled and jumped to hug Gladio. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the hard muscles underneath his suit. "You all look dashingly handsome!" She turned her head towards Ignis. "You did great with the adjustments, Mama Iggy."

Ignis returned her smile with his own. "And you look beautiful, Kiki. I see you also have a human form as well."

"Thank you! Also, Prompto will be here with Koko in a few minutes, Noct-Noct. You can stop looking so worry now." Kiki walked up to the prince, taking his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You look amazing in your royal garbs."

"Thanks…" Noctis petted her head with his free hand. "If you had to wait for more than five years for this moment, then you have the right to feel this way."

Carbuncle raised an eyebrow. "You thought of marriage before you started dating Prompto? Wow… If only your father could hear this."

Gladio smirk, leaning down towards Ignis. "Man, I wish I knew that."

Ignis shook his head exasperatedly. "Feelings mutual."

Noctis coughed into his fist. "Anyways, how long do I have to wait? Prompto is taking a long time to get ready."

Kiki jumped back. "You just have to wait and see because here they come." She hold out her hands and a ball of light appeared between them. The light faded away and a flute floated down to her hands.

She placed the flute delicately against her lips. A gentle sound resonated through the flute and spread all around them. The lanterns glowed a bit brighter and the flowers began to bloom one-by-one.

The others shielded their eyes when a burst of light appeared. Noctis opened his eyes to see two people coming out of the light. His blue eyes widen and his jaw unhinged at the sight of Prompto cladded in almost all black. His fiance looked ethereal in the glowing lights as he walked down the stone path next to Koko (the prince assumed).

 _Wow…_

He must have said his thought out loud because he heard Gladio whistled "down boy" and Ignis hushing his lover. Carbuncle muttered lowly to him, "Try to not jump on him, Noct."

Easier said and done.

Prompto blushed when he caught the sight of Noctis. The blond couldn't help but practically swoon at the sight of his husband-to-be in his royal black garbs. He tighten his hold on Koko's arm as they walked closer to the rest.

Kiki finished the last note of her song and dematerialized her flute. She stepped closer to grabbed Prompto's free hand. She beamed up at her caretaker which the blond returned with a gentle smile.

Noctis turned to face Prompto when all three stopped in front of him. He can see the nervousness yet excitement and love in those blue-violet eyes the prince adored. He hold out his hand towards the blond.

Prompto hugged both Koko and Kiki. "Thank you for everything." Both his Guardians returned the warm embrace before letting their caretaker go. They watched Prompto intertwined his hand with Noctis' and saw the loving gaze both shared with one another.

"Hey Sunshine," Noctis whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Prompto's forehead.

"Hey yourself, Noct." Prompto returned the gesture with a peck on Noctis' cheek.

Those two had grown up so much.

"We did good, huh Kiki?"

"I think we did better instead, Koko."

Both the human moogle and chocobo chick took their positions besides Prompto. They shared a secret smile with Ignis and Gladio who are at the prince's side.

Carbuncle watched all this fondly, sighing in content as he turned the pages in his book. The human fox can feel the presence of the Dawn Mother watching everything before She disappeared once more.

"Let's begin this wedding."

* * *

 **Author's Note: (StarMaidenWarrior is currently out)**

 **BLANK: I apologized for this long delay with this update. Things have been hectic due to some personal issues as of late. I had to take my cousin out of the city once again so the internet connection from the countryside can be lacking. We hope to update more quickly once SMW and I sorted everything out.**

 **Also, the rest of the wedding chapter will actually be a oneshot story including Noctis and Prompto's wedding night. We want this story to move along to the main event so we might be rushing a tiny bit.**

 **Thank you for the support and love you give for this story. Please review and enjoy for what's coming next.**


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

We are terribly sorry for this extremely late notice. Due to recent events, I, StarMaidenWarrior, and my cousin, BLANK, cannot continue to write "Silence and Love" & the side story "Silence and Love ABC's" as of now.

Some of these events includes: Major writer's block (headaches), files being deleted due to unfortunate viruses and somebody trying to hack into our systems (already being handled), recent break from college (taking a semester off) due to stress and emotional issues, new projects to write, etc.

Please remember we are not discontinuing these stories. We will be taking a long break and we will try to have time to write more chapter if we can. The fire is still burning!

We appreciate everyone's support and love throughout these stories and we hope to continue again. Until then, good luck to everyone!


End file.
